Phobophobia
by TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead
Summary: McKinley highschool is the best known school for kids with major phobias. When Kurt Hummel runs into a new boy having a panic attack, he is determined to know him better. Will their friendship cure them, or make their fears worse? AU!
1. Phobophobia

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of his step brother's jeep, staring at the approaching school.

"You know," his step brother, Finn, said, "it doesn't look much like a school."

"That's because it isn't. Its more of a clinic for messed up teens."

"You're not messed up," Finn mumbled, pulling into the school. "You're just-"

"A kid with a phobia problem that can and will be cured." He looked over at Finn, "yeah, I know." Finn sighed and they drove in silence for the next forty seconds until they pulled up to the curb of the school.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt grabbed his bag, moving his hand to the door.

"Wait," Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head, looking back at Finn. "You've got everything?" Kurt sighed, annoyed.

"Yes Finn. After going here for three years, you don't have to go through the 'check list'." Finn shrugged, moving his hand back to the wheel.

"Burt's orders." Kurt groaned, pulling his bag onto his lap.

"Homework, check. Flashlight, check. Phone, check. Medication, check. Can I go now?" Finn nodded.

"Just following orders buddy. I'll come get you at three." Kurt hopped out of the jeep, waving his step brother goodbye.

Turning around, Kurt faced the clinic that pretended to be a school. He sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder, walking and pushing open the doors, granting himself entrance.

The floor and ceiling were spotless white. No posters supporting clubs or future prom were are on wall. In fact, the only color in this school was from the lockers, which were a faint blue. According to the teachers, it was to keep kids calm while they were away from the safety of their homes.

Kurt walked forward, head high, not making eye contact with anyone. He turned a right corner, making his way to his locker._ Right, left, left, straight, right. _Same routine every morning, same locker since freshman year.

_A constant routine is good. Something to rely on is the first step to recovery._

Kurt rolled his eyes at his therapists voice echoing in his head. Kurt swung his locker open, pulling out his history book along with his math, and returning his language arts binder to the metal box. He glanced at his watch; it was 7:25, five minutes before class started. He sighed, making his way to room 012. Today was going to be a long day.

Blaine Anderson sat in the back of his parent's car, staring out the window, taking in Ohio.

"Blaine, read out your schedule for me again," his mother asked from the passenger seat.

"Lisa, you already have it memorized," the boy's father argued from the drivers seat.

"Repetition is good for him, helps with the anxiety."

"It's helping _your _anxiety. It is doing nothing for mine. In fact, it's making me more nervous." Blaine poked his head around the headrest to look at his mom.

"Did you take your meds today?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, looking at his dad. "The green ones anyways."

"Blaine!" His mother twisted around, her brown eyes that matched his looked at him in worry.

"What?" He responded, leaning back in his seat again. "The blue ones aren't _required_."

"No, but they help!"

"Mom, how am I supposed to get better if I'm relying on a little blue pill?" His mom responded with silence, and Blaine suddenly felt guilty for making her worry. "But I do have them with me, and I promise to take one if something happens." He saw his mother nod her head, and he leaned his head back, letting his eyes close.

"Don't fall asleep buddy," his dad scolded. "We're here." Blaine re – opened his eyes, gazing out the window.

"A hospital? You said it was a school, not a hospital!" Blaine un – buckled his seatbelt, ready to bolt out if needed.

"The school is _behind_ the hospital honey." Blaine didn't relax until he saw the separate building.

By the time they parked and walked to the doors, Blaine's hands were shaking. He stuffed them in his pockets, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

All the walls, floors and ceiling were white; the only color was from the lockers, which were light blue. Blaine shifted uncomfortably. The setting reminded him of a hospital setting, allowing painful memories to flood back into his brain.

He vaguely heard a door open before a woman with shot blonde hair and a bright red track suit stood in front of them. Blaine stared at her, hoping he wasn't drooling.

"Whatcha staring at kid?" Blaine dropped his gaze, blushing.

"Really bright red, that's all."

"Hmm. I'm assuming that you are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson…" In all honesty, Blaine really didn't mean to stare. After moving from California to Ohio, all he seemed able to see was grey. That track suit was the brightest thing he's seen in two weeks.

"Follow me." Blaine snapped out of his daze, following the woman to what he expected to be her office. "Sit." She commanded once they stepped in. the three Anderson's sat in unison, both Lisa and Blaine crossing their legs.

"My name is Sue Sylvester. I'm the principle here, and the cheerleading coach at the school two blacks away." She swiveled her rollie chair around, digging through files. "Blaine Everett Anderson?"

"That's me." Blaine mumbled. Sue turned back to them, read off a file.

"Moved here from California due to request of a Doctor to attend this school." Sue looked up, "is that the only reason? Due to a doctor's request?"

"Yes. I didn't know about this school before the…" Blaine trailed off, memories playing tauntingly from behind his eyes. The net, cries for help, and the screaming. Oh the screaming…

"Since we learned he was diagnosed." His mother intervened.

"Well then," Sue put down the folder along with her reading glasses. "Blaine, I want you to know that at McKinley, we cant _cure_ you, but we can help you adapt to environments that would normally cause you to have a panic attack." Blaine simply nodded, looking down at his hands, which were folded into his lap. "Also, we don't have a dress code here, but we encourage that you wear what you believe would be appropriate for a school that hosts people with these kind of conditions." Blaine nodded numbly, a faint sound echoing in his ears. It sounded familiar…

"Second to lat thing," Sue was now addressing the whole family, "if your son wishes to participate in clubs or sports, he has to apply to Orville high school two blocks away. Last thing," she looked directly back at Blaine, "some students, due to their certain diagnose, have adapted a way of living differently. For example, we have a sophomore who fears growing old. Her mind copes by forcing her to believe she is only six years old." She pointed a finger at Blaine, her eyes hard, "I do not tolerate bullying. I will expel you if I hear anything about you bullying other students. Understand?"

"Oh, Blaine wont have a problem with that." His father said confidently.

"Good." She lounged back in her chair. "I will need to speak to your parents a bit more. I assume you know your schedule?"

"Yea." He replied quietly. His brain was starting to hurt…

"Excellent. You may go then." Blaine blinked, standing up and walking out of the office. The school was small; he'd be able to find his way around. Right?

He sighed and started looking for his pre – calculus room, room 017. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Good, not good, should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	2. Anthropophobia

**Anthropophobia**

By the time third period came around, Blaine felt like he knew everything he could about the new school. One, no one seemed to care that he was thirty minutes late to his first class. No warning from the teacher to not be late again, and no acknowledgement from the other students. Two, all the teachers he had so far had the same monotonic voice. He figured they all did this on purpose, hoping not to scare the students or something. The last this was, ERT's were nothing to get excited for. In the past two hours, three ERT's have been called.

Blaine sat in the front of his English class, his headache from the beginning of the day gradually growing worse.

_When you feel a headache coming on, think of things that are constant, like rules._

Blaine went off his doctor's advice, thinking of what he already knew about McKinley, but it wasn't working.

Blaine could feel his palm break into a sweat and his heart start to race as he looked at the clock. There was only thirty – seven minutes left, but something was off…

_The clock. The red second hand is moving too fast. _Blaine clutched the sides of the desk, turning his knuckles white. He continued to stare at the clock, unable to turn his gaze away.

The longer he stared at the red hand, the more alert his senses became. The person sitting next to him started scratching his wrist, and Blaine winced, feeling the nails digging across his brain. He gently rubbed his temples, daring himself to calm down.

That's when he heard it.

It was a soft jingle, as if a bell dared to blink. Blaine slowly turned his head, eyes widening at the sight. A girl with long blonde hair (he over hears herself calling her Brittany,) was softly shaking her head. Her ponytail swishing back and forth, and her long silver earring swaying in the motion. Blaine paled, a thin sheet of sweat building up on the crown of his forehead. The earrings had little bells on the ends, which started quietly singing as the girl shook her head. Blaine's shoulders started to violently shake, and he grasped the edges of the desk again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered what was going on, but it was soon pushed aside from a high pitch screech bouncing off the walls in his eardrum.

"Dude, are you okay?" Blaine looked at the person next to him, his shaking increasing. "Crap. You're not. Yo, teacher!" Blaine sensed the teacher whipping around, her hair flying over her shoulder. Blaine choked back a scream at the image.

"What is it Puckerman?" There was a pause, "Not another one…" A shadow casted itself over Blaine, but he didn't dare look up. "I want you to calmly walk to the nurses office and get your medicine. Understand?" Blaine nodded by reflex. "Good. Go." 'Go' seemed to be the only word the screams allowed Blaine to process. And before he knew it, he was running though the white hallways.

_Just get to your locker. To your medicine. _A small part of his brain encouraged. The bigger part of his brain however reminded him of his bag banging against his leg, and his shoe laces flying around on his feet.

Once he did make it to locker 987, he was positive the whole school could too hear the screams. He reached to the combo lock, frantically trying to remember his combo. Suddenly an unhealthy screech of a three octave E sharp vibrated throughout his entire body. Blaine covered his ears and closed his eyes. Begging for mercy.

_Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP! _He opened his eyes, only to learn that his vision was blocked by black dots. Blaine Anderson sunk to his knees, defeated.

Kurt sat in his French class, impatiently tapping his pencil on the desk. His partner was supposed to be reciting a five minute monologue in French to him, but he had fallen asleep.

_So much for it being more of a clinic than a high school. _He thought to himself. After five minutes of boredom, and the nagging feeling of needing to get out of the enclosed space, Kurt decided to raise his hand.

"Excusez – moi," he began in perfect French, "puis – je aller a la alle de bain?" (1) The teacher looked up from a small pile of papers, nodding her approval. Kurt stood, walking to the door and making an exit.

He hummed quietly as he roamed the halls.

_If you ever find yourself alone, hum or sing. That way, there is no such thing as silence. _

One of the very few things Kurt's therapist said that he actually took seriously. He was in the middle of Ceiline Dion's 'It's all coming back to me no' when he heard a small whimper from around the corner. Kurt sighed, hoping it wasn't what he worried it'd be.

But sure enough, when Kurt turned a corner, he saw a broken body curled into a ball of the floor. Normally, Kurt would've turned around to find the nearest teacher. But whether it was the way the boys tanned fingers were twisted in his dark curly hair, or the way his red suspenders curved gracefully over his back, Kurt felt his heart go out for him, and the only thoughts were to get to the boy _now._

Kurt swiftly walked over, not stopping until he was sitting on his heels directly in front of the boy.

"Hey…" He said gently, not daring to touch him. When he didn't respond however, he carefully placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Shh. It's okay, can you hear me?" In response, the boy opened his eyes, and Kurt could barely stifle a gasp. The boy's eyes were a shade or two darker than a creamy caramel. The only flaw was from the red leaking in from the corners. Kurt could feel his heart twist, he didn't even know this angel's name, but he couldn't bear to see him cry.

"Shh. It's okay, where's your medication?" He continued gently. The angel continued to squirm on the floor, guessing that he didn't hear the question, Kurt removed the dark hands from his ears. "Where's-"

That's when the screaming began.

Kurt's heart seemed to rip apart and he lost his balance, eyes widening at the sound.

"Make it stop! Please!"

"Shh! It's okay… Help! HELP!" Kurt cried out to the almost silent hallway. Then angel's screams were circulating what seemed to be the whole school, and Kurt was about to give up and just carry the boy to the nurse's office before a sound of clicking high heels came from behind him. Kurt turned his head to be greeted by a flash of red hair.

"Ms. Pillsbury!" The counselor walked forward, kneeling next to Kurt.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked, addressing the angel.

"Panic attack, I think." Kurt answered almost breathlessly. "I asked him where he had his pills, and he just started _screaming._" Ms. Pillsbury nodded in understandment.

"Kurt, go get Principle Sylvester while I take care of him." Kurt hesitated, he didn't want to leave the angel's side, but if that was what was best for him…

Kurt ran down the halls till he got to Sue's office. He opened the door, slightly barging in.

"Coach!" Sue glanced up from her paper, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm only your coach at Orville, Porcelain."

"Coach – panic attack, hallway. It's pretty bad."

"A panic attack happens everyday Porcelain, nothing to get rallied up about." However, she stood up quickly, barely brushing past Kurt as she walked under the doorway. Kurt lead her down to the angel, sighing in relieve when they got there and he was no longer screaming.

"Oh, Giarretere (2)," Kurt heard Sue mumble, "on your first day too." Sue walked forward, squatting next to Ms. Pillsbury. "Anderson, if you can hear me, open your eyes." Kurt couldn't see, but he guessed the angel's eyes opened because Sue started talking again. "Alright. Ms. Pillsbury here is going to take you to her office. She'll give you something for your head, and then you can go home. Okay? Good." Kurt watched as Ms. Pillsbury pulled the boy to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, turning a corner, directing him to her office.

Sue stood up slowly after them turning to face Kurt.

"Thank you Porcelain. Back to class with you."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Hummel. You did well today, and Giarretere will be fine. Back to class." She gave Kurt a quick nod before walking off. Kurt sighed, reluctantly walking back to French, thoughts of the curly haired boy never leaving his mind.

"I don't get it Emma, why would Blaine Anderson be having a panic attack during class in the middle of the hallway?"

"Maybe he left for the restroom and had the attack on the way back." Emma supplied helpfully to her boss.

"No, Giarretere's attacks aren't random. They're triggered." She stopped pacing, sitting in one of the chairs. "What class did he have at the time?"

"Um…" Emma tapped a few keys, bringing up Blaine's schedule. "He had English."

"I know it." Sue growled, "it's Luntz, Emma. She doesn't care if the students are suffering from their phobia, she just sends them to the hallways on their own." She stood again. "We have to fire her."

"Sue, you cant." Emma replied worryingly.

"Watch me!" Sue shouted, walking out of the office. She had to go have a talk with Figgins.

**A/N: Uh – oh, angry Sue!  
>Thanks so much for the reviews and subscribes and favorites from the last chapter! It means so much! Please, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this one!<br>1: French for: Excuse me, may I please go to the bathroom?  
>2: Latin for: Suspenders. (Thought it'd be a cute nickname for Blaine :3)<strong>


	3. Kleptophobia

**Kleptophobia**

Kurt leaned against the side of the school/clinic at three o'clock, awaiting for Finn to come and take him to Orville for glee club. He scanned the parking lot again, slightly smiling when he spotted the silver jeep/ He pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the familiar car.

"Hey," Finn said when Kurt opened the door, sliding into the front seat.

"Hi." Kurt paused, sniffing the air and scrunching his nose in disgust. "Do you smell corn syrup?"

"Sorry," Finn looked at the steering wheel shamefully, "got slushied today."

"Oh," Kurt opened the glove compartment, pulling out a moist towellete, "here." He said, handing it over to Finn, "I think you still have some one your ear." Finn looked at Kurt's offer before taking it, confusion written across his face.

"We keep those in here?"

"_I _keep these in here. Honestly Finn, it's your car, you should pay more attention to what I keep in here."

"Technically, it's our car," Finn defended while rubbing his face clean of purple dye, "you just never drive it." Kurt shrugged the fact dismissingly, looking out the window.

"What are we waiting on?"

"Rachel. She asked me yesterday if I could drive her to glee club." Kurt groaned, leaning his head back on the headrest and closing his eyes. Don't get him wrong, Rachel was one of his best friends. She just wasn't really the person to hang out with right after school. Soon the door opened, with Rachel climbing in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to talk to Ms. Pillsbury."

"It's cool Rachel." Finn smiled at her, putting the jeep into drive.

"How was your day Rachel?" Kurt asked, pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

"Pretty normal." She leaned forward, looking at Kurt. "Did you see the new kid?" Kurt looked at her.

"Tan, dark curly hair, and red suspenders?"

"Yeah. Cute isn't he?" Kurt tried not to blush.

"Guess so. What's his name?"

"Dunno. He came in late to first period." Kurt pretended to be uninterested, but in reality, this new character was more mysterious than what was under an eye patch of a pirate.

Finn turned into an empty slot of the parking lot, turning off the car. Kurt jumped out, tossing his sunglasses in his seat before closing the door.

Orville High School looked like any normal high school. Two stories high, a library with more than ten shelves, and a football field with turf that got dragged everywhere.

"So I was thinking today, 'no one is going to remember us in twenty years,' so I've decided to sing Long Live by Taylor Swift today."

"Sounds great Rachel!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's over enthusiastic comment. He never knew if Finn treated Rachel differently because she was an anthazagoraphobic or because he really did like her.

_Anthazagoraphobia: the fear of being forgotten._

Kurt looked over at Rachel, realizing how much her phobia shaped her personality. Because of it, she was bossy, and attention hog, and was always intervening in everybody's personal life.

Kurt didn't realize he was inside the school until the smell of slushies, boredom, and teenagers invaded his nose.

"I've never liked this school," Rachel said, linking her arm with Kurt's.

"Well when your used to a hospital like environment…" Kurt trailed off, looking around, "but think about it Rachel, one more year and it's off to NYADA!" Rachel squealed in delight as he sang the last word.

The trio walked into the choir room, greeted by familiar hellos and nods. Mr. Shue walked in shortly after that, declaring everyone to take his or her seats. Kurt and Rachel sat next to each other, Rachel flattening out her skirt while Kurt crossed his legs.

"Right guys, so this week-" Rachel leaned over to Kurt, interrupting their teacher with her whispering.

"I saw you blush in the car. Do you like the new kid?" Once again, Kurt tried to hide his blush, but failed.

"I don't even know his name. He does strike an interest though," he admitted.

"Think he plays on your team?"

"You mean, 'do you think he's gay?' I dunno." Kurt shrugged, "I ran into him in the hallway while he was having a panic attack."

"Ooh, that's romantic," Rachel said dramatically, using her hands to draw out a screen as if this was a movie, "meeting your soul – mate while saving his life."

"Rachel," he hissed, knocking her hands down, "he's not my soul mate. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine, fine." She threw her hands up in surrender, then dropped them in her lap, staring ahead. Kurt looked ahead as well, not listening to Quinn's solo, but more wonder why Rachel dropped the topic so easily.

"_I met a boy today, mom." Kurt told Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth smiled at her only son, her mouth full of pearly white teeth. She had light skin, with reddish – brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kurt was often told that he resembled her, except for his nose, which belonged to Burt._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yeah." Kurt laid on a fluffy white carpet next to his mother, The Lion King playing softly in the background. "He was having a pretty bad panic attack when I ran into him."_

"_Kurt," his mother scolded, "those don't exists here."_

"_Right. Sorry." There was a brief pause as they both sighed in their non – reality. _

"_So was he cute?"_

"_Mom!"_

"_What? It's a legitimate question." She teased. Kurt sighed, giving up._

"_Yes. He was very cute. Dark curly hair, liquid brown eyes, sun kissed skin…" He trailed off, a smile playing his lips._

"_Name darling, I want a name." Elizabeth beamed, happy her son was at least dreaming about a real boy._

"_I don't know it."_

"_That's scandalous, darling." Elizabeth laughed, Kurt joining in._

"Kurt!"

"_Mom?" Kurt sat up, alarmed. That wasn't his mothers voice calling him._

"_Honey, it's okay." Elizabeth sat up as well, the edges of her face fading. "You're just being woken up."_

"_No! I wanted to talk to you! I did so well on-"_

"Kurt!"

"_By sweetheart." His mother kissed his forehead before everything was plunged into darkness._

"Kurt," someone hissed, "wake up!"

"Uh, wha-?" Kurt opened his eyes, instinctively reaching for the bed stand light, switching it on. He was instantly welcomed with big brown eyes about an inch away from his face.

"ARGH!" Kurt scrambled into a sitting position as Rachel clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She hushed. Kurt glared at her before grabbing her wrist, yanking it away.

"What the _hell _are you doing here at," he glanced at the clock, "two in the morning Rachel?" She grinned, holding up a bag.

"I went shopping."

"And you couldn't wait to show me this till this morning? Damn it Rachel, I wont forget about you if I take seven hours to just sleep." He pretended to not notice her flinch.

"No. If you hadn't noticed, I'm in all black." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "We're going to break into the school." Kurt could feel his eyes widen.

"Are you _insane?_ We're not breaking into the school!"

"Yes we are! Look, I got you an outfit for the occasion." She pulled a bundle of clothes from the bag, laying them out on the bed.

Kurt examined them, mildly impressed. She had brought him black skinny jeans that had a silver chain hanging on the hip. It went with a skin tight black t – shirt with sleeves that would barely pass his shoulders. Kurt looked over to his closet, he knew he had knee high black leather boots that would go great with-

_Snap out of it!_

"Rachel, we can't just break into the school." In response, she held up a clutter of janitor keys she must've stolen.

"We'll be in there fifteen minutes tops. C'mon Kurt. This is make up for you missing girl night out last month."

"Due to a doctor's appointment!" Kurt protested, rubbing his eyes. "What would we do, anyways?"

"We're going to steal the documents on that new kid."

"Oh my god. Rachel, we can just ask him, _tomorrow in person._"

"Kurt, we have to find out about any possible competition. And not just for singing, but for everything! Don't pretend that you don't want to go." Kurt didn't want to admit it, but Rachel was right. Sneaking into the school to learn more about this boy haunting his thoughts did sound exhilarating.

Kurt sighed, throwing the covers aside and standing up. Rachel clapped, handing him his new clothes.

"My care is at the end of the street. Meet me there in five minutes." She then proceeded to run out of his room, silently navigating herself through the house.

Kurt was lacing his boots when his phone vibrated with a new text.

**CORRECTION. IN FRONT OF YOU HOUSE. HURRY! SUE GETS AT THE SCHOOL IN THREE AND A HALF HOURS.**

Kurt rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone and tiptoeing out of his room.

By the time Kurt got into Rachel's car, the nerves were setting in. What if they got caught, or what if Sue noticed they were there when she got to the school?

"Rachel, what if we get caught?"

"Then NYADA will see our rebellious side, which will force them to let us in." She put the car into drive, screeching out of the curb.

"That, or they could put our applications through the shredder!"

"Of course they wont." She quietly creeped the car through the neighborhood, careful not to wake anyone up.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, Kurt thinking about visiting his mother in his dream. Ever since she died when he was nine, he dreamt about her. Every night they would talk, laugh, and the best part was that phobias didn't exist when his mother was there.

"We're here," Rachel whispered as they pulled in the school parking lot.

"Wow, I never realized how much it looked like a hospital," Kurt observed, mostly to himself.

"Come on, we don't have all night." Rachel jumped out, dramatically running to the wall of the clinic, pressing herself against it. Kurt sighed, following her lead. It took Rachel a moment before they could find the right key, but once they did, they snuck inside, looking over their shoulders.

When they walked in, bright lights came on, causing both of them to scream. After only hearing silence instead of an alarm, or a cry for the police, Kurt dared to talk again.

"It must just be motioned censored."

"Yeah." Rachel looked around, Kurt notice that she too seemed nervous. "Sue's office is this way," she pointed down the hall, "and this one is the key. Let's go." They walked down the hall like robbers, with their back pressed against the pale lockers, glancing past corners when they came across one.

Neither was surprised when the lights in Sue's office automatically turned on when they walked in. They both felt like professionals at this point, and Kurt felt as though nothing could startle him now.

"You do realize we don't even know his name. How are we supposed to find his folder?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Sue isn't that organized," she stopped, looking at the desk. "See?" She walked forward, picking up a folder. "Bet you the next solo that this one is his." Kurt walked over, excitement rushing through his veins.

"Well, open it then!" Rachel sat in Sue's chair, opening the folder on the desk. She first flipped over a piece of paper, revealing a picture of the boy with the panic attack. Kurt leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

Yep, it was most defiantly him. Same hair, eyes, everything. Except the kid in this picture was smiling. Kurt grinned, liking this boy's smile. It caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle a bit, and in the photo he looked relaxed, as if this was taken when he was laughing.

Rachel moved the photo aside, smirking when his bio came up.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, age seventeen." She looked at Kurt, wiggling her eyebrows before reading again. Born February fifth, to Lisa and William Anderson, blah blah blah, oh, here. Lived in California until two week ago, when he moved here to go to this school on the request of a doctor." Kurt's eyes widen, reaching forward and pulling out Blaine's medical records. "Look at this! At his old school, Blaine participated in theater, the glee club, and choir." Rachel looked up at Kurt, her eyes wide. "Do you think he's good?"

"Must be, if he could be in all that," Kurt mumbled, thumbing through the records. "Look here, he's on two medications, Avnouxia,"

"I know that one. That's for anxiety and it helps with any panic attacks, it's what I take."

"He's also on Osjetila." Kurt looked at Rachel with confusion, "what's that?"

"No idea. What does it say he's diagnosed with?"  
>"Er," he glanced over the pages till he found it. "Kinesiophobia. That's the fear of movement."<p>

"Weird. Don't know anyone with that." She turned back to the desk, reading through the bio again. Kurt looked back at the medical records.

_Time known of phobia: __**UNKNOWN.**_

_Scale of phobia: __**XXX**_

Kurt cringed, that was a rating on how bad his phobia was, and he deserved a three out of four.

"Crap. Kurt, give that back! We have less than three hours before Sue gets here!" Kurt quickly thrusted the papers back to her, double checking before they left that everything was where it originally was.

It wasn't until they got back into the car that Kurt realized what they had just done. They had stolen the information off of Blaine's records. Or in other terms, they had just stolen any secrets that Blaine was keeping, and now had the power to share them and no longer get to know a boy who maybe wanted a change.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

**A/N: How was that guys? Good, bad? Please leave a review and tell me!  
>I also apologize for the lack of Klaine in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be plenty next chapter!<strong>

**Also, yes, Kurt does have a phobia. You will all find out in time though, my lovelies. Thanks for reading!  
>(P.S. The meds mentioned above do not exist, I simply made them up)<strong>


	4. Deipnophobia

**Deipnophobia**

"You know dude," Finn broke the silence with, "I don't get why Rachel is so into this new kid."

"It's because he's coming in the middle of the year and is a senior like us. We barely get new freshman let alone kids who moved here just for this school."

"Hmm." Finn pulled into the school, indicating for Kurt to get out.

"See you later," Kurt opened the door, lifting his foot out.

"My mom was right Kurt, you look terrible. Sure you don't want to stay home today?"

"I'm fine." Kurt closed the door, walking away before further questions could be asked.

Truth was, he _did _ look terrible. The dark circles under his eyes popped out more due to his paler than natural skin today. It really was no surprise when Carole requested that he took a sick leave, Kurt however, refused, claiming he wasn't sick. After breaking into the school with Rachel last night, Kurt expected his body to be exhausted with the adrenaline crash, but sleep didn't come. His mind couldn't seem to wash over the feeling of guilt for reading about that boy, Blaine, without his permission. Blaine didn't even know who Kurt was, yet he felt like he knew everything he could about Blaine.

That's why Kurt decided he was going to confront him today, and apologize for stealing the information that wasn't rightfully his.

_I can do this. _Kurt thought before walking into the school.

Blaine popped a piece of gum in his mouth as the last five minutes of his fourth period ticked away. It wasn't prescribed, but his doctor recommended gum, saying it was something only Blaine could physically control. He could control where it went in his mouth, and because it was gooey enough, he could decided what dents and marks to scar it with. With this knowledge in hand, his mother than proceeded to buy Blaine gum about every week. Bubblegum, mint, fruit flavored, trident, orbit, you named it, Blaine had it. In his last week of school in California, he in fact became the official 'gum dealer'.

A timer on the teacher's desk finally vibrated, and they were free to go. Apparently they didn't have bells at this school.

Blaine quickly brushed his book into his bag and walked out without a backwards glance. He weaved in and out through the people in the hallway, making it to his locker. Once he got there, Blaine twisted the knob a few times, letting the cold blue open up to him. He switched out textbooks and notebooks, the noise in the hallway not dying down. No one was heading off to their next class, and Blaine guessed that was because since the school was so small, everyone had first hour lunch, rather than at his old school where there were two different lunches. Blaine looked around before pulling a plastic bag out of his pocket, this was still high school, and so no one would care if he hung things up in his locker, right?

Besides, they were just pictures he wanted to put up, nothing too graphic. He gently pulled the first picture from the bag, tore off some tape and hung it on the top of his locker. It was of him and his cousin when they were both eight, playing at the beach. Blaine cracked a small smile at the memory of her burying him in the sand until he literally could not move.

The next one was of him and his old glee club. They were all standing in a line, arms around each other's shoulders, and smiling. Blaine ran his eyes down the row, naming off each of them, _Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Thad, Wes…_

The last picture was the most recent. It was of him and his best friend, Sebastian Smythe, standing in front of his old house. This was taken right before Blaine left, so the mocking sign claiming the house was for sale stood in the background, and his shoulders were a bit fuzzy due to him slightly shaking of fear and sadness before he had left.

Blaine sighed, carefully tapping that one up, smoothing out the corners of the photograph.

_Heal up fast, buddy. Maybe then you could move back here before the end of the year._

He had promised Sebastian that he would. But he knew it was an empty promise, a disease that had been embedded under his skin for this many years wasn't going to go away that quickly.

With a sigh, Blaine grabbed his lunch and book, closing the locker and walking to the cafeteria with the weight of the lies he told to his best friend weighing him down.

Blaine wasn't surprised when he saw that the cafeteria was spotless white, with large windows that allowed light to flow in gracefully. Blaine flinched, seeing how the wind outside was causing the trees to shake, he made sure to pick a seat that was facing away from the windows.

Blaine sat alone, the simple consequence of being new and not knowing anyone. It didn't really bother him though, it just meant he wouldn't have to answer anyone's questions, which was another consequence of being the new kid. Blaine bent down, pulling out his paper bag lunch and his book. He opened his book, and barely paying attention to what he was putting in his mouth, began to read about a girl who too was sick.

Kurt stood in the doorway of the cafeteria, glancing around looking for Blaine. He knew the boy had this lunch, saying that there was no other lunch hour because the school didn't have enough students for two lunches. When he finally saw the hunched over boy with curly hair and a dark blue button down shirt, he took a deep breath, slowly walking over.

Kurt had decided that morning that if he couldn't do it during lunch, he probably never gathers up the courage to tell him. He didn't really know why he felt so guilty about it, normally he wouldn't be stressing over it, but for whatever reason, Blaine was different.

Kurt soon found himself standing on the opposite side of the table in front of Blaine. The curly haired boy didn't even notice, he was picking at a small container of strawberries while his other hand was holding a book that Kurt could tell he was completely sucked into. Half his mind told him to leave Blaine be, let him read his book, but the other part that controlled his mouth forced it open, letting words spill out.

"Can I sit here?" There, he had asked it.

Except the boy didn't look up, didn't acknowledge Kurt's existence. Of course this bothered him, how could he have not heard Kurt?

"Excuse me," he asked a bit louder, "can I sit here?" He watched as Blaine slowly lifted his head, blinking in surprise before nodding.

Kurt slid into the chair, biting his lip anxiously.

"So, erm-"

"Wait," Blaine held up his finger, silencing Kurt. "I'm almost done with this chapter." Kurt was slightly taken aback from being silenced and from how different Blaine sounded when he wasn't screaming. It sounded nice, nicer than Kurt would've personally liked in this situation. He watched as Blaine ended the chapter with a small smile, closing the book and folding his hands on the table, looking directly at Kurt.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I saw that you were new and," Kurt paused, realizing he was sounding really cliché at the moment. "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine."

_Yeah, I know._ Is what he wanted to say, but didn't, instead he said, "so what are you reading?" Blaine glanced at the blue book before returning the gaze to Kurt.

"It's called The Fault in our Stars by John Green."

"Huh, never heard of it." Kurt pulled out a yogurt from his lunch, unable to take his blue eyes away from Blaine's brown ones.

"It's about this girl, Hazel, who has cancer. Then she meets Augustus Waters, survivor of cancer."

"Sounds like your everyday love story," Kurt commented. Blaine just shrugged.

"I'm a sucker for those type of things." He paused, "what can I do for you Kurt, surely you didn't sit over here in the curiosity of what I was reading."

"No, I didn't. I just-" _wanted to tell you that I broke into the school last night, and read your file, so I now know everything about you. _"Wanted to make sure you were okay. With your panic attack and all yesterday…" He watched as Blaine blushed, looking down at the table.

"I thought you looked familiar," he mumbled loud enough for Kurt to hear. Kurt was about to say something before Blaine spoke up again, "thanks, for you know, finding me."

"It's fine. If you haven't noticed, it happens a lot at this school." Kurt couldn't help but smile encouragingly at Blaine. Blaine chuckled softly, and for some reason, Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"'Suppose it does." Another pause. "Strawberry?" Blaine grabbed the container on his side of the table, holding it out to Kurt. Kurt looked at them skeptically.

"They're not poisoned, are they?" At this Blaine laughed, causing Kurt to get goose bumps along his arms.

"Why would I bother to poison them? Take it more as a thank you for helping me yesterday." Kurt smiled, reaching out and taking a piece of the red fruit.

"Sorry, it's just at the other school they would actually be poisoned."

"Have you ever been to the other school?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, been going here my whole high school career. How bout you?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No. Like you said before, I'm new, moved here from California."

"Just for this school?" Kurt pretended to act shocked, all those years in acting have finally paid off.

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged the topic off, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Kurt didn't blame him. "Hey, so I was told that to join sports and such you had to go to the other school. What all do they have there?" Kurt's heart slightly dropped, worried that maybe the transcripts had lied and Blaine was really a sports person.

"You know, the usual. Football, hockey, swimming. We also have a small theater group and a glee club." He said carefully, testing waters.

He could see Blaine's eyes light up when he mentioned the glee club, and Kurt could feel himself sigh in relieve.

"Really? Glee club?"

"Yeah. We're pretty small though, good, but small. We also aren't popular, Orville doesn't really-" Kurt stopped, realizing that he was probably scaring Blaine away rather than convincing him to join.

"That's fine. I may have to join, I was in my glee club at my old school."

"Really?" Again, acting surprised.

"Yeah, we were the Warblers. All boy and acapella." Kurt smirked.

"We're New Directions. Mixed gender and actual instruments." Blaine laughed again, and Kurt could feel his smile growing. "You should join. We have practice this afternoon. You could come by and see if you like it. My step brother comes by after school and picks me up, we could give you a ride." Kurt could practically feel Blaine's beaming warm up the whole room.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Promise, you'll be fine. A lot of the club goes here, you might know a few." Kurt couldn't get enough of this boys smile. He had small dimples on his cheeks, and his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners. It made Kurt want to sit straighter, smile back, and make sure that Blaine joined the glee club.

"I'd like that." Blaine responded.

"Great. Meet me outside the school when seventh is over." Kurt stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder, "I have to go call my brother, tell him you're coming. I guess I'll leave you to your book now."

"Alright, thanks Kurt. It was nice talking to you, and again, thanks, for yesterday."

"Anytime." Kurt smiled at him one last time before turning and walking out.

He would tell Blaine about last night. But right now wasn't the right moment, and secretly, he didn't want Blaine to hate him just yet.

**A/N: So our boys are now formally introduced! Please review and tell me how this chapter was, it really does mean a lot!  
><strong>**PS: I do NOT own The Fault in Our Stars. John Green does. If I did, I'd be writing real books, not fanfiction :P**


	5. Decantophobia

**Decantophobia**

Blaine paced back and forth in front of the school, hands clasped behind his back and looking around nervously. Butterflies were fluttering through his stomach, occasionally flying up his throat, causing him to cough so he wouldn't choke on his nerves.

Blaine couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He was just looking into a club at the other school, nothing to get too jittery for. However, he could feel his senses enlighten as Kurt steadily became later and later. He could hear car doors open and close, smell the perfume from the girl ten feet away-

No. He wasn't about to loose it out here.

Blaine swung his bag to the side, reaching in a pulling out his book. He didn't feel like reading it at the moment, but it was still comforting to hold it. The weight felt natural in his hands, and he couldn't help but let a smile tug at his lips at the thought of the blue book in his hands.

He tilted his head slightly to the left when he heard a door open, sighing in slight relieve when he saw Kurt emerge from the building.

It wasn't that he had fears of abandonment, but people with phobias tended to have more anxiety issues than normal people, especially when they were waiting for something or they were alone.

Blaine turned his body so that he was facing Kurt, placing his thumb on some random page in the book to make it look like he was reading rather than pacing around, worried that the other boy had forgotten him. Kurt grinned as he approached Blaine, one hand latched on to his satchel strap, the other arm swinging in time with his footsteps.

"Hey," he said, stopping in front of Blaine.

"Hi." He replied, forcing himself to look at the slightly taller boy.

"So, my brother should be here any minute, and we are also waiting on another club member, Rachel."

"Alright." Blaine really didn't know any other way to respond, it wasn't like Kurt gave him much room for a proper response, especially with the way that he somehow managed to make everything sound like a factual statement.

"If you're nervous, don't worry. New Directions is fun, and once in a while, the drama is actually interesting." He gave an encouraging smile to Blaine, which he just had to return. He liked it when Kurt smiled, it made his whole face and eyes light up like a sun ray escaping an army of lightning clouds.

Blaine distantly heard a car horn, turning his head, noticing a silver jeep pulling up.

"Speak of the devil. C'mon Blaine," Blaine blinked as Kurt took off in the direction of the car, he slowly followed, nodding Kurt a 'thanks' when the boy opened the backseat door for him.

"Who's this?" The driver asked. Blaine slid into the car, looking at the driver. He had small light brown eyes, with similar short hair. Even though he was sitting, Blaine could tell he was really tall.

"Blaine Anderson. Kurt wanted me to check out the glee club at the other school." Blaine had found his voice easier to deal with when other people were around. For some reason he was nervous about Kurt, not necessarily in the bad way though…

"That's cool dude. I'm Finn. Kurt's older brother."

"Finn, _I _am older than you. You're just bigger." Kurt rolled his eyes as he slid in the seat next to Blaine, closing the door after him.

"Which automatically makes me older." Kurt scoffed.

"You are so full of it, Finn." Blaine glanced out the window, feeling as though he was intruding on something. Not soon later, the front door opened, and a girl with dark brown hair stepped in.

"Who are we picking – oh." The girl had twisted herself in the chair, looking at Blaine. "Blaine Anderson."

"Um, yeah. That's me." Blaine met the girl's brown eyes, wondering if he should feel concerned or not that she was staring at him in amusement and wonderment.

"Believe me. I know. So I'm guessing your going for the Glee Club, what else would you be doing after you-"

"Rachel!" Kurt had cut across her, glaring at her. "Honestly, you _just met _Blaine." Blaine watched in confusion as the two had a mini eye conversation, with Kurt's eyes narrowing slightly, and Rachel's growing. For some reason he felt like it had something to do with how Kurt pronounced 'just met' he made it sound like he was reminding Rachel that she didn't know anything about him.

"Anywho," Finn broke in, putting the car into drive, "you're going to have to audition in front of everybody if you want a spot on the team, Blaine."

"Anything specific?"

"Nah," Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, his features softening from the previous glare he gave Rachel. "Whatever you want to sing or have been practicing."

"I don't really _have _anything ready," he mumbled. Rachel turned back to the front, and Finn was watching the road, so he knew only Kurt had heard his confession. The other boy merely shrugged.

"Sing something you like then, maybe something that reminds you of this," he poked playfully at Blaine's book, a small smile playing against the porcelain skin.

Blaine looked at the blue cover, biting his lip. The only song he could think of that reminded him of the book was Only Hope from A Walk To Remember, but at the same time, it was completely different, not to mention he hadn't sung that song since last year in California.

He'd just have to think harder, he realized. Something with personal emotion and experience he could put in would be a major hit in the audition, giving him the advantage.

He thought of the perfect song as Finn pulled into a different parking lot. Looking out the front window, Blaine saw how this school actually looked like a school. There was a turf field with a track, and the building was two stories high. He also guessed that the inside had carpet and a pale yellow paint rather than shining tiles and white paint.

"Let's go, those show tunes wont sing themselves. Kurt had opened the door, hoping out, and beckoning for Blaine to follow him. The dark haired boy did so, still holding his book close to him.

They walked across the parking lot and into the school. Blaine wasn't that surprised that it looked just how he imagined. A normal high school, just like the one he used to go to back in the days with the ocean and sun.

They turned a corner, walking into a room Blaine could only guess was the choir room. There was a black piano, with a few chairs. About ten people were now occupying them, talking amongst themselves or texting.

"Here Blaine, you can come sit with me." Blaine's skin gave a little jolt as Kurt grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the back row of chairs, dragging him in the seat next to his. Kurt crossed his legs almost immediately, pointing at one of the kids in the room. "See the one with the long black hair and skin? That's Santana. The two blondes next to her are Brittany and Quinn." He flipped his hand to a kid in a wheelchair, "that's Artie, Tina is sitting behind him with Mike. Puck is over there," Kurt changed to the far corner of the room. "Then there's Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, and you've already met Rachel and Finn." Blaine tried to keep up with Kurt, matching names to the faces he could see, but he went too fast.

"Try it again slower, and I _might _just get everyone." Kurt laughed, and Blaine felt something swell in his chest, pride maybe?

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough." Just then someone walked in. Blaine figured he was the teacher. He had light curly brown hair, and an overall friendly expression.

"All right guys! This week, I wanted us to work on-"

"Mr. Shue," he was cleanly interrupted with Rachel raising her hand. No one seemed fazed however, and Blaine guessed this was a normal acurance.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I would just like to point out that we have a new member," her hand waved in Blaine's general direction, and he felt all eyes turn to him.

"Seems that we do! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Er, I'm Blaine, I moved here from California a few weeks back, and I go to McKinley." He glanced at Kurt, seeing if the boy approved of his introduction or not. The slight nod he got was enough to know he didn't need to say more.

"Well then Blaine, usually we have you audition to be in the club. But if you aren't ready or if it makes you feel uncomfortable, it's fine."

"What he means to say is, 'if your phobia triggers under this type of pressure, don't do it.'" Kurt whispered under his breath. Blaine gave a smile.

"I've got something, if you don't mind me singing now."

"No, go right ahead!" Mr. Shue walked off to the side, sitting on a chair by the piano, literally giving the floor to Blaine.

"Hold this?" Blaine asked, standing up. He was holding out his book to Kurt, not wanting to set it on the chair. Kurt smirked, taking the book.

"Break a leg." Blaine nodded, jumping down in front of the piano.

"What will you be singing?" A blonde boy, who he thought was Sam, asked.

"Something that I can relate too." Blaine put his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling awkward again. He looked to the pianist, but somehow, he already had the correct music and was waiting for Blaine's cue. He gave him a short nod, before standing properly and taking in a breath.

_Life's too short to even care at all, whoa.  
>I'm loosing my mind, loosing my mind, loosing control.<em>

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, whoa.  
>The wet world aches for the beat of a drum, whoa.<em>

_If I could find a way, to see this straight, I'd run away  
>To some fortune that I should have found, by now.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down._

_Life too short to even care at all, whoa.  
>I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue, whoa.<br>These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart, whoa.  
>The dark world aches for the splash of the sun, whoa.<em>

_If I could find a way, to see this straight I'd run away  
>To some fortune that I should have found, by now.<br>And so I run out to the things they said could  
>Restore me, restore life, the way it should be.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all, whoa.  
>I'm loosing my mind, loosing my mind, loosing control.<em>

_If I could find a way, to see this straight, I'd run away,  
>To some fortune that I should have found, by now.<br>And so I run out to the things they said could  
>Restore me, restore life, the way it should be.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa.  
>One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa.<br>Whoa. _

Blaine hadn't realized how much he got into singing out his feelings until his head was hung and he was breathing heavily. He faintly heard the claps from the other students, Mr. Shue telling him he was wonderful and was welcomed to the glee club.

He hadn't ever realized before how true this song was for him. If he _could _find a way to see everything straight, without the phobia, and the constant anxiety, he'd run away, probably to where he would be if he wasn't sick. He's been sent to McKinley because it was said it could restore him to a normal life, and if he took his everyday pills, it would fix him up like cough syrup would to a sore throat.

Blaine looked up, glancing at everyone before deciding his life was completely messed up compared to everyone else's.

His eyes traveled over to Kurt, who was beaming and clapping the loudest. Blaine tilted his head slightly, because Kurt looked different from the others. His eyes didn't show off pity, or awe. In fact they showed something that made Blaine's eyes widen in shock.

They showed understanding.

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm a bad person for updating so late! I'm sorry, school just got really cluttered with homework and stupid assessment tests. But I am back, and spring break is soon, so there should be a lot more updates! **

**I loved when Blaine sang this song in glee, and felt that it was absolutely perfect for describing how this Blaine felt alone and how it seemed only medicine could help him. **

**Also, when you review, (pretty please review?) Would you mind telling me whose perspective you prefer? There will still be both Blaine and Kurt, I'm just wondering which one is favored.  
>Thanks my lovelies! Please reviewsubscribe/favorite!**


	6. Counterphobia

**Counterphobia**

This was the first time in known history that Kurt couldn't wait for school on Monday to begin.

After Blaine's performance on Friday in glee club, Kurt wanted nothing more to grab that boy's wrist and pull him off to some random part in Lima and learn everything there was to know about this Blaine Anderson. To learn everything from his favorite color to the meaning behind that song he sang. Kurt immediately bought the song when he got home that night, and spent the weekend thinking of different scenarios where the lyrics placed into Blaine's life. He came up with about fifty different stories, making him want to talk to the dark haired boy even more.

Which led him to this moment. Running out of his fourth period class without a second thought, headed straight to the cafeteria.

_Sometimes being fashionably late is good, it wont give you anxiety if you happen to be the only one on time. You can then be positive that you won't be alone at the activity you're attending. _

Kurt didn't care what his therapist had to say, he just wanted to talk to Blaine.

In the short amount of time it took to get to the cafeteria, Kurt realized that Blaine wasn't even there yet. He took the time to straighten up, catching his breath as he sat at the table they shared on Friday.

"You're here early," Kurt looked up at Blaine who had just arrived, sliding in the bench across from him.

"You notice what time I get here?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Amazing, especially because you only had a day to gather the information about that." Kurt sighed mentally, at least he didn't loose his ability to be sarcastic around this boy.

"Actually, I saw you running in the halls. You seemed pretty eager to get somewhere."

Damn it.

Kurt glared as Blaine smirked in victory.

"Fine. You caught me. I wanted to talk to you, so I got here, um, faster than at speeds of walking."

"Yet, at slower speeds than," Blaine paused, contemplating something, "nope, you were defiantly sprinting." Kurt crossed his arms and legs, pointingly glaring at Blaine.

"Oh, shut up." In return, Blaine gave a chuckle, reaching down and pulling an apple from his bag.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, taking a bite into the apple.

"Friday." Kurt said, loosing the tense posture, "you were amazing." Blaine did a mini bow in his seat.

"Why, thank you Kurt."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Blaine saying his name.

"You were also singing about your phobia, weren't you?" For a moment, Blaine didn't say anything, just played with the apple stem, looking right at Kurt.

Kurt was about to apologize, fearing he overstepped a boundary, when Blaine cut him too it, finally speaking.

"Yeah. I did exactly as you suggested,"

"I suggested you sing about your book, not you phobia." Kurt defended. Blaine shrugged.

"I guess it could work with that too. It's also about a sick kid."

"Yeah, but you sang it about yourself." Kurt leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "And you aren't sick."

"I take two medications a day Kurt, I think that qualifies as sick."

"Compared to a kid with cancer?" Kurt tapped the book with his finger that Blaine earlier placed on the table, "not so much." He watched as Blaine blinked, protectively taking the book and setting it in his lap, away from view.

"I get that you understand, but, why do you care?"

"Can understanding and caring not go hand in hand?"

"No. It's not possible. There isn't a way where you can care while understand. Those two things go together as well as science teachers and language art teachers." Kurt could see where he was coming from, Blaine being an teacher of the arts, while the world was filled with science, demanding that because he saw things differently, he had to go to a school to straighten him out. He knew that feeling exactly.

"But, who says I cant be an science teacher whose favorite subject is art?"

"That's not possible." Blaine shook his head. "They contradict too much. It's against some law or something for them to get along."

"It's also against some law that we cant fly because we're humans, right?" Kurt reached into his bag as Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled out a piece of paper, drawing a stick figure of himself and Blaine on it. He could hear Blaine snicker as he drew him with curly hair and a bow tie, causing Kurt to giggle.

When the beautiful artwork was finished, he folded it neatly into a paper airplane, (something his father taught him how to do,) and the flicked his wrist, throwing it across the lunch room.

Blaine turned his head, watching it soar above the heads of oblivious people, however, Kurt never took his eyes away from Blaine.

"Then explain to me how we managed to fly half across the lunch room." Blaine opened his mouth, then re – closed it, turning his attention back at Kurt.

"That doesn't count."

"I have officially marked myself as a rule breaker, a rebel." Kurt threw his arms out dramatically, only glancing at Blaine. "Just like Elphaba from Wicked, I defy gravity."

"That doesn-"

"So answer me this, Blaine Anderson," Kurt broke out of his pose, leaning forward again. "If I can defy gravity, why can't I understand and care about you?"

"Because that's against the rules!" Blaine protested, "I was told rules help, they're something to rely on. If they're not there, than-" Blaine trailed off, realizing he was starting to freak out over what seemed like nothing.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked, gentle blue eyes staring into the frantic hazel ones. "You could rely on me, if you needed to that is." Blaine let out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"I'd like to be friends with you Kurt. I just, I don't want it to be like, 'Hi, my name is Blaine my phobia is-" he stopped, looking at the boy across from him. "You know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Kurt responded, a small part of his brain told him that he already knew Blaine's phobia, but he quickly shut that part up. "So, I'm Kurt. A newborn rebel who has the ability to care and understand at the same time." Blaine smiled at Kurt, all signs of worry erasing.

"I'm Blaine. I've succeeding in the best audition New Directions have ever seen."

They went on like this till lunch ended, Kurt learning that Blaine's favorite number was seventeen, and Blaine learned that Kurt's favorite animal was a lamb. At the end of their conversation, Blaine casually slipped in that he was going to the library after school, hoping Kurt would meet him there. From the simple eye brow raise he got in return, Blaine thought that Kurt had gotten the hint.

So when seventh period ended, Blaine waited for Kurt to (hopefully) show up. There was still tension between them from lunch, and no matter how much Blaine wished to get rid of it, he knew it wouldn't go away that easily. This would take time, the time needed for Blaine to heal.

He smiled when he heard the chair in front of him pull out, a body soon accompanying it. He looked up at what he knew to be Kurt, his breath slightly catching when he saw him.

Blaine had chosen a table at the corner of the library to sit it. It was surrounded by books, and had a window next to it. The dark fading books made Kurt's skin look even more clear and flawless, and the sun beams seemed to cling on to his eyelashes and hair, very much like water would have.

"Hey,"

"Hi." Blaine managed to choke out.

"I see you haven't bothered to wait on doing your homework," Kurt nodded to the math book in front of Blaine, sunlight dancing like fireflies in his skin.

"Y-yeah, can't seem to get it half the time." _Damn it Anderson, why are you stuttering, get a grip of yourself!_

"Really?" Kurt reached for the book, pulling it towards him. "It cant be that hard," he looked at his for a moment, reading the problems. "Yeah, see? They give you the answers in the question. All you have to do is type it into a calculator."

"Is that so?" Blaine leaned on his forearms, looking at the book.

"Yeah, watch." Kurt turned his head, looking around. "Um, do you have a-"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Blaine handed his calculator to Kurt, watching as his fingers pressed buttons that Blaine didn't even know existed.

"And then you press the enter button, and, viola." Kurt turned the device so it was facing Blaine, revealing an answer.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pulling the calculator back and writing down the answer. "At this rate, I'd be lucky to pass math class."

"I could help you if you wanted," Blaine snapped his head up to look at Kurt, who was slightly blushing at the offer he just provided.

"You wouldn't want to. I can never understand this type of thing."

"Really, it's no trouble. All you've got to do is-" something crackled above both of their heads in the middle of Kurt's sentence. By reflex, Blaine looked up, greeted by an intercom speaker hovering over them.

"_Will the students please make their way to phobia training class." _The unmistakable sound of Sue's voice announced, _"and don't even think about skipping." _ The intercom broke off, and Blaine turned his attention back at Kurt. Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn you Sylvester." Blaine could hear him mumble.

"Phobia training?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah. You don't think that we get the free thirty minutes at the end of Mondays to ourselves?" Kurt removed his hands, staring back at Blaine. "Give me your phone."

"Okay?" Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellular device and handing it to Kurt. He watched as Kurt typed into it before handing it back to the original owner.

"My numbers in there now. Text me during the class, it gets super boring." Kurt stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Blaine followed his lead, scooping up his books and shoving them away before standing.

"So I don't have class with you?"

"Most likely not," Kurt started walking out of the library, Blaine walking next to him. "They like to switch up the classrooms and people, give something for all of us to freak over about."

"Then how do we know which classroom to go to?"

"Wait for it…" Blaine ran into Kurt's arm, which was held out as he too stopped walking.

"_If you're last name starts with A – F and L - O, please proceed to room 012." _Sue interrupted again.

"And that's how you know." Kurt turned to face him, slightly smiling. "They try to make us nervous to find out which classroom we're in. It hardly ever works."

"Right…" Blaine mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

"So you're in the room back there," Kurt pointed down the hall, "I'm probably in 013." He then turned to walk away, turning back and telling Blaine to text him before turning a corner.

Blaine walked down the rest of the hall, turning into 012 when it came up. Half the class was already filled, and Blaine guessed that he was the last one to arrive. He took a seat in the back, waiting for further instruction. Was he supposed to tell everyone his phobia, or were they going to share their worst panic attacks and all laugh as if this was embarrassing stories told at sleepovers?

He felt his phone buzz quietly in his pocket, he pulled it out, and already knowing whom it was.

**Anything interesting yet? –K**

**Are these things ever interesting? –B**

**Touché. Tell me if anything **_**does **_**ever happen. It's a rare occurance and must be written down. –K **

**Right. Well, a girl named Santana is walking up now to share her phobia. Does that count? –B**

**Santana? She always mocks these things, sometimes it's actually funny. So yeah, it does. –K**

**Her: ***** walks up * I'm Santana. * waits for something from the class *  
>Class: Hi Santana (in a perfect monotone, may I add.)<br>Her: I suffer from a case of anuptaphobia. The fear of being single. Therefore, * walks up to some random freshman in class * you, me, hotel, this weekend.  
>Teacher: Santana! –B<strong>

**And like always, she never fails to impress me in her bitch queen like state. –K**

**Don't get me wrong though, there are a few times when I admire her. –K**

**Uh – huh. So what are you doing in your "training"? –B**

**Some girl is telling us how she is so grateful that her parents sent her to this school, so that she may get better. –K**

**Wow… -B **

**Yeah. Hey, still need help on that math? –K**

**That depends, are you willing to help? –B **

**That I am. When is your next test? –K**

**Next Tuesday. Spoiler alert: I'm gonna fail it. –B**

**I could help you study for it. What are you doing Saturday? –K**

**Saturday? Studying for this test that I'm going to fail either way. –B**

**Well, I'm free that day, so I can help you if you want. –K**

**You're something else Kurt. No one has helped me before in this horrid subject. –B**

**Don't forget, I'm a newborn rebel. –K **

**A/N: Sooo, what do ya'll think of this chapter? Please R&R! **


	7. Eicophobia

**Eicophobia**

Blaine walked into the empty house, lazily dropping his backpack by the door, not caring to put it in the garage, where it technically belonged. He kicked off his shoes, shuffling into the kitchen and stealing a look in the cupboard, debating if anything was worthy of eating. He soon settled with the half jar left of nutella and a spoon. He walked up the stairs of the new house, pulling out his IPod after closing the door to his room. He flopped onto the bed, plugging into the music and stuffing a spoon full of nutella into his mouth.

Blaine had been waiting for this day, waiting for it for years. For someone to finally understand what he had to go through, to finally say, 'hey, I get it. Screw what the other people say, and find me if you need anything.' He imagined it quite often, sometimes, he would see himself bursting into song afterwards, or maybe to never feel depressed again, and be happy forever because he finally found _that person._

But he didn't feel anything. No shock, happiness, surprise, just a dull feeling of numbness. He shoved more nutella in his mouth, hoping it would act like a fire on a cold night, warming up his fingertips.

He laid there for a few minutes, letting his IPod shuffle do as it may, thinking over what Kurt had told him earlier.

He had told him that he was something Blaine could rely on, and to prove it, they had set up a date to meet that Saturday so this boy could help Blaine with his math homework.

And what was going on with him and his hormones in the library? Yeah, Blaine knew that he was gay, but he hadn't felt that flushed and awkward since the Jeremiah incident back in California.

Blaine groaned at the memory, rubbing his eyes. That was something he did _not _need reminding of.

Besides, it wasn't fair of him to think of Kurt like that. For all he knew, Kurt probably wasn't gay, and they were just friends.

He heard a muffled sound at the doorway, but ignored it, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't start liking Kurt. Not now, or ever. It'd just be taking advantage of his friendship that he offered, not to mention, he could easily loose the only friend he had managed to make. He thoughts were rudely interrupted though, right as his left headphone was viciously yanked from his ear.

"I _said_ 'oh, I found the nutella. Blaine, what are you doing?'"

"Hello Cooper," Blaine mumbled, sitting up and pausing his IPod.

"You know it's against house regulations to just take the nutella to yourself." His older brother sat across from him on the bed, taking the chocolate spread from his hands, along with his spoon.

"It's against _your _rules. And give that back!" Blaine re-owned his possessions, glaring at Cooper.

"It's against – wait." His brother paused, taking in the situation. "Chocolate, door closed, music," Cooper looked around the room, eyes landing on Blaine a moment later. "Blaine?"

"Cooper."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends on what _it _is." Blaine took another spoonful of chocolate to his mouth.

"Kate made me watch some chick flick last weekend Blaine, and if this what I think it is, then…" He trailed off, his soon shocked face turning into a prying grin. "Blaine, are you having boy troubles?"

"Good god Cooper!" Blaine threw his body back on the bed, his head cracking painfully against the headboard.

"You are! You know what this means." Now the grin was mocking him.

"No. Don't you dare Cooper. I'm not have 'boy troubles'."

"We'll leave that for Ellie to decide." Cooper smirked, pulling out his phone. Blaine tilted his head up, enough to glare at him.

It was no surprise that Blaine and Cooper were siblings. They had the same dark hair, though Cooper's wasn't as curly, and their facial structures were almost identical. Minus the sharper edges in Cooper's due to the age difference and the fact that he had their fathers blue eyes and paler skin.

"Hello?" Came the unmistakable voice of Ellie on the other line of Cooper's phone.

"Hey Ells. So we've got a bit of a situation here." He looked back at Blaine, that obnoxious smirk still in place as he held the phone in the palm of his hand.

"What type of situation?"

"If I just said, 'Blaine has locked himself in his room with chocolate and his IPod,' would that be enough information?" Blain groaned as Ellie gasped.

Ellie. Their insane cousin that had pixie short hair that was dyed bright red. Their insane cousin that screamed in delight when Blaine came out of the closet, telling him that if he ever needed boy advice on anything, to contact her immediately.

"Blaine are you there? Cooper! What song was he listening to?" Blaine made a grab for his music device, but Cooper was faster. After looking at it, he announced to the speaker phone,

"Um, 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift?" Ellie's scream on the other end was loud enough for both Cooper and Blaine to flinch.

"Blaine! Who is this boy?"

"Who said it was a boy? Okay, maybe it is," he added when he saw Cooper raise an eyebrow, "but who said that was why I was in my room with the nutella?"

"Sweetie, you just announced that it was a boy issue." Ellie replied smugly. Blaine smacked his forehead with his hand while Cooper laughed. "So, I want the deats on this boy, and why you're in your room with chocolate. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Cause I'll kick his ass," Cooper added. Blaine sighed, fighting was no use now that Ellie was involved.

"And so now we're getting together Saturday." He finished his story with. He had told them everything, from the panic attack in the hallway, to the library from today.

"And you're not dating him yet because…?" Ellie responded after a moment of digesting Blaine's story.

"Uh, because I've known him for a week? Plus, I don't think that he plays on my team," he added lamely at the end, poking the nutella with his spoon.

"I'll be the judge of that. What does he look like?"

"He's a bit taller than me," Blaine said, a small smile creeping on his lips. "He has chestnut brown hair, and baby blue eyes. His skin is as light as porcelain, and he always keeps his hair perfect and wears the best of clothes." A beat of silence passed through the room and into the speaker phone.

"Oh sweetie," Ellie sighed.

"Dude, seriously?" Cooper was looking at him as if Blaine had asked if dinosaurs were still around.

"What?" He looked between his older self and the phone, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought being gay meant you had this gay-dar or something," Cooper said into the phone.

"Apparently not in all cases," Ellie replied to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt is gay!" Both Cooper and Ellie said at the same time.

"Honestly, name one other guy who wears, designer clothes, is in a glee club, and looks like that, that is straight."

"Maybe your boyfriend?" Blaine teased.

"Hey!" Ellie snapped back.

"What she means is," Cooper cut across, "is that, what the hell were you thinking, thinking that this boy wasn't into you?" Blaine looked between the two, his eyes widening.

"He likes me?"

"DUH." They both replied in unison.

"C'mon buddy," Cooper ran his free hand through his hair, "I'm getting married in two months. Have some faith in me. He likes you."

"And you like him!" Ellie added.

"No," Blaine defended. "I don't. I just happen, to like him as a friend. That's all."

"Yeah, and you think he's attractive,"

"And nice,"

"Not to mention amazing."

"Oh, don't forget 'he saved my life in a hallway.'"

"Isn't that just romantic? Oh and-"

"Enough!" Blaine snapped. His cousin and brother had finally shut up, holding their laughter in their throats. "How bout this. I get to know him better, and then I'll decide if I like him or not."

"Sweetie, it's already been decided. But okay, work with that plan." Blaine could practically see Ellie shrug on the other side. "Anyways, I have class soon, I've got to go. Blaine, stick with Kurt. You sound healthier already." And with that she hung up, leaving an empty static on the other end.

Cooper hit the little red button, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Don't you feel better already?"

"Shut it Cooper, I wasn't having boy troubles." Blaine laid back down, looking at the white ceiling again.

"Clearly you were." Cooper laid down next to him, looking above as well. Blaine glanced over at him, this was something they hadn't done since they were kids.

"So how's Kate?"

"Wonderful as ever," Cooper smiled, thinking of his fiancé. "How's McKinley?" Blaine didn't answer for a moment, folding his hands on his stomach.

"I miss California," he eventually whispered, not knowing whether he wanted Cooper to really hear that or not. His brother sighed.

"I know."

"Is it really fair that I got sent here?"

"Is it really fair that you kept your secret from us for over thirteen years?" Cooper turned his head to look at his younger brother, who cringed.

"I didn't think it would be important, I thought I would get over it."

"Is that what you thought when you were little?" Cooper wondered out loud.

"No. I thought everyone was scared of things moving as a kid. That's why I was always confused as to why you could turn on the fan and watch the string swing back and forth without being fazed-" Blaine started hyperventilating, the image burning in his mind.

"Hey, hey," Cooper propped himself on his elbow, rubbing Blaine's forehead with his free hand. "Shh, it's okay."

Blaine soon calmed down, counting silently in his head as Cooper proceeded to rub his forehead.

_29, 30, 31…_

_Counting is good. It's solid. Nothing is moving in numbers._

"We could've treated this earlier you know, if you just told us." Cooper mumbled.

"I know. It just seemed so stupid, until-"

"You were being rolled into the hospital by an ambulance. Yeah." Another pause. "But I see where you come from, I don't know if any of us would've believed you if it just came out of the blue like that." Blaine only nodded his head, agreeing with his brother.

"Can, can I be fixed Cooper?" He asked quietly, and suddenly he was back in California, hiding under his blankets as a kid when the dark got too scary. Wanting his brave, heroic ten year old brother to come save him, but not wanting to move, afraid of what was lurking in the blanket of black. He was brought back into reality as Cooper sighed, not looking at him.

"I don't know."

**A/N: Wow guys, such great responses from last chapter, I'm loving each and every review you're throwing at me, keep it up!  
>And for anyone who's curious, the movie that Cooper is talking about when he says that Kate made him watch a chick flick was John Tucker Must Die. That's how he knew about the chocolate=boy issues. :)<br>Also, last thing, has anyone been noticing that the chapter titles are phobias that are related to what happens in the chapter? **


	8. Veritaphobia

**Veritaphobia**

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, laughing too loudly for his own comfort. Blaine was sitting across from him in the McKinley lunch room, smiling right back at him.

"No," Kurt said between breaths, "there is no way you have every flavor of gum in your backpack right now."

"It's true!" Blaine protested, "Doctor said it may help, and my mom went a bit overboard with getting me gum."

"Prove it." Kurt asked, still smiling like he hadn't in ages.

"Fine," Blaine reached under the lunch table, pulling his bag onto his lap. "What's your favorite flavor?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, ready to test out Blaine's words.

"Pina collata, orbit brand." Blaine made a face.

"_That? _Out of everything I've got, that's what you ask for?" He shook his head, digging in a pocket, and tossing the packet to Kurt. "Here, you can have it, I don't like the stuff." Kurt could feel his eyes widen as he held the packet of gum.

"Wow, you weren't lying. I haven't met a soul in this day who carries this flavor gum."

"Cause it's disgusting," Blaine smirked.

"You have no taste, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, pocketing the gum.

"I beg to differ," he responded, folding his hands on the table. "Anything coconut related just isn't my thing."

"So what do you like?"

"Strawberries, chocolate, anything in that category."

"Blueberries?"

"Ah," Blaine closed his eyes, and Kurt smirked as pure bliss captured the other boys figure. "Blueberries." Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes. Blaine re – opened his, looking at Kurt.

"Well, what do you like then?"

"Me?" Kurt asked. "Um, coconut, mangos," he trailed off, shrugging. He wasn't exactly used to talking about himself and what he liked.

"What else?" Blaine persisted, resting his chin on his arms.

"Food wise?"

"Anything wise. What do you like, Kurt?" Kurt suppressed a shudder as Blaine said his name.

"Musicals, New York, well, more of the idea of New York." Kurt glanced at Blaine, who nodded his head, asking Kurt to continue. "Um, cooking. I love baking things. Oh, and fashion, as you can obviously tell." He waved to his attire that day, watching Blaine smile in response.

"What else?"

"Somebody's curious today."

"I feel like we talk about me a lot. I want to know you too, Kurt. Tell me everything." Kurt tried not to blush as he smiled.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine thought for a second.

"Your family, what's your family like?"

"Well, you met my step brother, Finn." Blaine nodded, "his mom, Carol, is my step mom now I guess. My dad just recently married her."

"And your mom…?" Blaine asked cautiously, Kurt could tell he was afraid to pry too much.

"She died when I was eight."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine reached forward, resting his hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt could feel the warmth from his fingers pass through to his, and he didn't want Blaine to move. Ever.

"It feels over a lifetime ago, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"When most people say that they're sorry, they mean that they pity you for loosing someone. What _I _mean is, I'm sorry that I can't relate."

"It's fine," Kurt said, giving a sad smile, "I'm glad you can't relate, Blaine." Silence passed through them, Blaine keeping his hand on top of Kurt's.

"You know," he said after a bit, "you have _really _soft hands." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Lotion. The key to everything." Blaine started playing with his fingers then, looking like a child who was just starting to discover the brilliance of everything.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Oh, sorry." Blaine pulled away, and Kurt took all his willpower not to pout.

"No, that was fine. It's just, you know that you're my best friend, right?" Blaine beamed at Kurt, his face still resting on his arms.

"You're mine too."

"And you know, as your best friend," Kurt lowered his voice and head, so that he was leveled with Blaine. "I'm supposed to tell you that there is a group of freshman girls staring at you."

"What?" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, turning his upper body to look behind him. Sure enough, three giggling girls sat two tables away, staring right at him.

Kurt watched as Blaine quickly recovered from the shock, then smiled and waved at the girls, who grew into a bigger fit of giggles and blushes, averting their eyes immediately. Kurt wanted nothing more than to glare at them, to shout that the beautiful boy in front of him was his. But no, that wasn't right, they just admitted to each other that they were friends, and nothing more.

Just. Friends.

"You painful heart throb." He mumbled, quickly hiding his jealousy.

"You can expect nothing more from me." Blaine teased, turning his gaze back to Kurt.

_Don't I know it._

"Also," Kurt said, his serious tone coming back, "I'm supposed to tell you everything." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Should I get the sleepover stuff ready? This seems like good sleepover material."

"Blaine, I'm serious." He said when Blaine continued to smirk. "I'm, I'm ready to tell you what my phobia is." Blaine's smile was wiped off his face as Kurt said that. This was new territory for them, something they never went to. They never even went as far to say that one of them was simply freaked out by spiders or haunted houses.

But Kurt wanted to tell him this. He wanted Blaine to know everything about him, the good and bad.

"Kurt, are you sure? You don't have to-"

"I want to," he whispered, afraid that any other noise would scare himself off of doing so.

"Okay Kurt. I'm here to listen." Blaine sat there patiently, gently looking at Kurt.

"I, I have a mixture between achluophobia and claustrophobia." He rushed it out, waiting for a reaction. After he first said it, Kurt realized it wasn't so bad, and didn't understand why they didn't tell each other this before. But then no reaction came from Blaine, and he wished he never spoke in the first place.

"Yeah, I know. It's cliché and childish and-"

"Kurt." Blaine cleanly cut across. "It's not cliché. I just can't really respond because I don't know what they mean."

"Oh!" Kurt blushed again. Right, why would Blaine know the names of those phobias? "Achluophobia: It's the fear of darkness. Claustrophobia: Fear of being in a enclosed space." Kurt watched as Blaine processed the phobias.

"And you have them both?"

"Yeah, they kind of come hand in hand for me."

"Kurt-"

"I don't want your pity." He said quickly, "I just-"

"Want me to understand?" Blaine filled in helpfully.

"That, and just be there. For me." He whispered the last part, averting his eyes like those silly girls across the room. He could feel Blaine's smile burn in his cheeks, causing them to heat up again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt sighed in relive.

"Thank you." He paused, "you know, my dad makes me carry around a flashlight because of it." He mentioned, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Blaine asked, "can I see it?" Kurt nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out the little grey torch, handing it over to Blaine. Blaine lifted his head from his arms, holding the flashlight delicately.

"You know," Blaine said, displeasure written over his face. Kurt cringed, waiting for the remarks of how stupid his fear was, or how he was like a baby, always carrying around a little light. "You really need to put stickers on this or something. Its kind of boring looking." Kurt laughed, a bit in surprise, in relieve, and agreement.

"I was thinking about putting rhinestones over it sometime."

"Please do," Blaine handed back the light with care. "The dull grey isn't really working out."

"Noted." Kurt smirked, placing the flashlight back in its place.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a breath of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you mine?" Kurt blinked, he knew Blaine was talking about his phobia, and though he already knew it, hearing it from Blaine was a completely different situation.

"Please," Kurt said, focusing all his attention on Blaine.

The curly haired boy took a breath, preparing himself.

"I have-"

The bell rang.

They both jumped at the sound, forgetting that they had a limited amount of time to talk. Blaine recovered first, smirking and brushing his things back in his bag.

"Saved by the bell."

"Aren't you just lucky," Kurt grumbled.

"Don't be so upset." Blaine stood, patting the top of Kurt's head. "How bout this, I can tell you tomorrow when you come tutor me in the horrid subject of math." Absentmindly, Kurt fixed his hair, looking at Blaine.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good. See you in glee club?"

"Naturally," Kurt stood as well, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

They both went their separate ways, meeting up again with Rachel as they waited for Finn to come pick them up and take them to Orville for glee practice. Once they got there, Mercedes came over, grabbing Kurt's arm, telling Blaine that he couldn't sit with him today because she and her boy needed to have a talk. Blaine shrugged, claiming it was fine and walked over to sit next to Sam and Puck, but not before winking, _winking _at Kurt.

"Alright boy, spill." The diva said once they sat out of hearing range.

"Spill what?"

"Don't 'what' on me. Rachel texted me telling me what she saw you two do during lunch."

"Which was holding hands," the brunette intervened, sitting on the other side of Kurt.

"Damn you, Rachel." Was all he had to say.

"So? Spill!" Mercedes lightly slapped his arm, starving for the details.

"Fine. His hand was on top of mine. I told him he was my best friend, and he said the same. And then I told him my phobia. Happy you two?" He glanced between the two girls. Rachel clapped her hands, and Mercedes was beaming, satisfied with the results.

"You are going to have to tell us every little thing on Saturday at out sleepover," Rachel whispered to the two as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Oh, about that." Kurt mumbled, "I can't make it. I promised to help Blaine with his homework then."

"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes hissed, "as much as I want you to be with Blaine, you cant miss out on sleepover night, especially when you missed last month." Kurt groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"How about we change it to tonight, at my house?"

"Fine," Rachel agreed.

"Alright." Mumbled Mercedes, "but, you have to admit to liking Mr. Anderson over there."

"Which I have no problem to, because I do. But I don't think he likes me."

"Then explain why he's staring at you _right now._" Kurt whipped his head around, only to catch Blaine staring intently at Mr. Shuester, clearly concentrating on the subject at hand.

"He always manages to look away when you look at him," Rachel defended. "Other than that, he's always looking at you." Kurt could feel a smile forming on his mouth at the idea of it. However, he was pulled out of his trance as he felt his ankle vibrate, and he reached into his boot, retrieving his phone. That was one of the many things he loved about boots, they easily held cellular devices.

**If you're not going to pay attention, then you'll have to suffer my version of the lesson tomorrow so that you don't fall behind. –B **

"So romantic," Rachel swooned, reading the text over Kurt's shoulder.

**I bet you'd be able to teach it better. –K **

**Watch out, you're asking me to sing for you on Saturday. –B**

"Which you would _not _mind." Mercedes joined in.

**I see other people are joining our conversation. Hello Rachel, Mercedes. –B**

Both girls turned their heads, looking away, pretending to not have been reading. Kurt stifled a laugh, sending their greetings in the responding text.

Kurt kept those messages for the rest of the day. Not just because they were from Blaine, but also because they were solid prove that Blaine _was_ watching him during class.

**A/N: Greetings friends! So Kurt's phobia is now revealed, and don't worry! We will soon get in the deeper meaning of both Kurt's and Blaine's phobias. Please leave a review! Cause let's face it, more reviews mean faster updates.  
>Also, because you guys have been so nice to me and this story, the nicer side of me has decided to give a small snippet of a future chapter, so here you go!<br>**_'"If you value Kurt's life, I'd advise you get him out of here, fast." Cooper whispered urgently.'_


	9. Somniophobia

**Somniophobia**

Kurt was making the last preparations in his room right as he heard the doorbell ring and Finn's 'I'll get it!' shout. He was soon greeted with two girls in their pajamas smiling in his doorway, holding bundles of blankets, pillows, cheesy romance movies and packets of un – popped popcorn.

"Hello ladies," Kurt said, straightening up.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes walked in, followed by Rachel who closed the door behind her. Kurt plopped himself on the bed, next to all the fluffy pink, silver, and purple sleepover requirements that the girls dropped there.

"What are our options this month?" He asked, reaching for the movies.

"Nuh – uh," Mercedes said, slapping his hand away. "We're having our girl talk first." She sat next to him on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning against the frame, mirroring Kurt. Rachel placed her IPod in the speakers on the desk, and after finding a suitable song, joined the other two divas on the bed, comfortably laying her head on Kurt's knee. A year ago, this would've bothered him to insanity, but now, he didn't mind and let his hand absentmindedly go to her hair, tracing the braids she made.

"Alright," he said once everyone was comfortable. "Who wants to start?"

"Kurt, can you go last? Yours is obviously the best." Rachel let her eyes flutter shut, not minding that Kurt was playing with her hair.

"Fine. Mercedes?" Kurt turned to look at his friend, who shrugged.

"Nothing to spectacular is going on really. Except for last week."

"What happened last week?" Rachel questioned.

"Sam started walking me to class," a blush rose to her cheeks, bright enough to radiate off her dark skin for all to see. "We have history together, so he would come by my locker and just wait for me. And then starting about Wednesday, he walked with me to glee club, and the on Friday, he walked me to first period." Rachel sighed, smiling as well.

"You two would be cute together Mercedes,"

"I agree," Kurt corresponded with. Mercedes just shook her head.

"But Quinn-"

"Is having mental, physical, and emotional issues right now Mercedes. That's not what Same needs right now."

"What he needs," Rachel cut in, opening her eyes once more, "is for someone to come in and take him away from all the stress of his family's money problems. And that someone is you, 'Cedes."

"Rachel's right, I say go with it."

"But how?"

This was always the hardest part of the conversation. _How _do I get him to like me? _How _do I know? How, how, _how?_

"You said that he was walking you to class, so flow with it. Flirt, smile, do whatever you would naturally do." Kurt took the moment to tap Rachel's shoulder, mumbling for her to get her hairbrush before turning his attention back to one of his best friends.

"As odd as it sounds, Rachel is right. For once you can't go wrong with that advice." Rachel came back, pointedly jabbing Kurt's knee before laying back again and handing him her pink hairbrush.

"I always have brilliant ideas. You guys should listen to me more often." Kurt snickered.

"Right, if we did we would've lost sectionals last year."

"Hey!" She protested.

"Oh, stop your yapping." Mercedes stood, grabbing the popcorn bags. "I'm gonna go pop these, be right back." She walked around the bed, opening the door, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hummel."

"It's alright Mercedes, just coming up to check on you guys," Kurt's father stepped aside, allowing Mercedes to pass.

"We're doing fine, Dad." Burt nodded, glancing around at all the blankets and pillows that cluttered the place.

"You know to keep the door shut, right?"

"I grasp at my only opportunity for my door to be shut," Kurt smirked, slight sarcasm escaping his mouth. "Yeah, we know."

"Good." Another nod. "Holler if you need anything, Carole and I will be watching a movie downstairs for a bit."

"'Night Dad!" Kurt called out as he father closed the door, walking down the hallway. Rachel tilted her head up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Why does the door have to be closed?"

"Because," Kurt said, his long fingers starting to unwind her braids, "he says he doesn't want to hear the cheesy love stories, or the mournful singing we do." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But in reality, it's so that Finn doesn't come up, trying to spy on you." Her brown eyes widened, mouth slightly parting in surprise?

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you." Kurt said, placing his fingers on the back of her head, pushing it up so he could grab the rest of her hair, pulling it from under her and draping it over his lap. "You're all he talks about, my Dad got the hint." She smiled, closing her eyes again as the teeth from the brush broke its way through the wavy, silky brown locks.

"I like him too,"

"I think the world knows that, dear." Mercedes had walked back in, carrying two bowls of buttered popcorn. She sat back on the bed, placing one bowl in-between herself and Kurt, and the other one by Rachel's hands.

"You are pretty obvious about it," Kurt had to point out.

"Oh hush." She mumbled, placing some popcorn on her tongue. Kurt kept brushing through her hair, relishing over how the silkiness of it combed itself through the brush and his fingers.

"Your turn Kurt," Mercedes smirked, "tell us about this boy Blaine." Kurt took in a deep breath.

"I feel like I know everything and nothing about him."

"Elaborate."

"Well, ever since _Rachel_," he emphasized her name, flicking her arm as he did so. "Dragged me into breaking into the school-"

"Wait, what?" Mercedes looked between both of them. "You broke into _McKinley?_"

"I know right!"

"Hold up," Rachel intervened. "I had a key, it wasn't breaking in."

"It was breaking in to Sue's office and stealing the file on Blaine!"

"_You read his files?"_

"Yes," Kurt groaned, "she got me into wanting to know where he was from and all that, and convinced me into _breaking_ into the school and reading his file in the dead of night." Mercedes was gaping at the both of them.

"Girl, you got problems." She concluded.

"At least it gave Kurt the nerve to go and actually talk to him the next day." Rachel defended.

"Yeah, that's true," he mumbled.

"Okay, so that's where you feel you know everything about him…" Mercedes left off, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Right," he spoke up, "but then he always comes out with these surprises. Like, he likes reading, and he owns every gum imaginable."

"Leading to you thinking you know nothing of him." Rachel finished.

"Exactly."

"But you know those details, right?" She fought with, "other people don't."

"But then I feel like he's going to come out with other things, like, 'oh, I also play cello, and wrote a musical based off of a famous children's book' or something. And then I won't be good enough, cause let's face it, I'm a phobic boy from Lima, and he's practically an angel from California." There was a beat of silence before Rachel took both of Kurt's hands into hers, and Mercedes wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"No, don't think like that."

"Yeah Kurt. We've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't watching."

"You didn't see his reaction the first time he heard you sing in glee club," Mercedes added hopefully. Kurt barely smiled at the memory of him first hearing Blaine sing in glee club.

"He asked me to hold his book before he auditioned," he shared, "like he was afraid of putting it on the chair because it wasn't worthy of the offending plastic."

"See?" Rachel whispered. "He's not going to think that you're not good enough."

"How could he," Mercedes piped up, "especially when you saved his life in the hallway."

"I didn't saved his life." He protested.

"Kurt, you and I have both had our share of panic attacks, you know what it feels like to be brought out of it and to have someone there who is willing to help you calm down. It was saving his life." Mercedes shrugged and smiled at Rachel's words, she went to Orville, but knew how horrifying it must be to have to worry about such things as panic attacks and forgetting to take pills in the morning. Kurt beamed at both his friends lovingly, thanking them for their words.

"So on a happier note," Mercedes shoved his shoulder playfully, "should we start talking about how _attractive_ this fellow is?"

"Mercedes!" He laughed, playing with Rachel's hair again.

"Don't deny it," Rachel equipped. "You have competition over his looks."

"Don't remind me." He leaned his head against the bed frame, glaring at the ceiling. "These girls were staring at him during lunch and giggling and all that."

"You can't blame them," Mercedes defended.

"This is when you just grab his hand and kiss him, showing the world that he is yours and yours only."

Her arm became red with both Mercedes and Kurt slapping it.

"And this is why we don't listen to every one of your ideas." He settled.

"What's wrong with that plan?"

"One, it'll probably freak him out. Two, do you know how many people would punch him if he just _hugged_ Blaine in the hallway?"

"That's at Orville," Rachel waved her hand dismissingly.

"And they still hate me and take any opportunity to throw slushies at my complexion, Rachel."

"Especially that Kurofsky kid," Mercedes muttered.

"Alright, alright," Rachel threw her hands up in surrender. "Point taken."

"Besides," Kurt mused, "they'd go after Blaine too. And that is _not _happening." Both girls groaned with impatience.

"Just date him already!"

"You are too cute together Kurt!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Reluctantly, they both did as Kurt asked. "Good. Now let's watch a movie, before you decide to take out a camera and start filming me and Blaine."

"It'd be a perfect romance movie," Rachel objected, she sat up, grabbing the closest movie (which happened to be Revenge of the Bridesmaids) and popping it into Kurt's DVD player, turning off the music as she did so.

A movie or two passed, and Rachel fell asleep at the foot of the bed, her pink pillow crushed under her arms, and her matching blanket wrapped around her. Kurt had his head resting on Mercedes shoulder, his silver blanket slightly overlapping her purple one.

"Hey Kurt?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"You really like this boy, don't you?" He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you know that you have to tell him about breaking into McKinley.."

"I know that too. It's only fair after all. I was planning on telling him tomorrow."

"Right, when you're _tutoring _him." He could feel her smirk as she mocked the cliché use of tutoring.

"Actually, after that. And I do plan on tutoring him. That boy is hopeless with math."

"Whatever you say." She fell asleep too, not too soon after that.

The movie ended and Kurt turned off the T.V. glancing at his two sleeping friends. He piled on next to them, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out his medicine.

The sleepovers were originally his Dad's idea, thinking that having people around in his room on some night would help Kurt. And they did, most of the time. But always, just in case, Kurt took extra pills those nights, making sure that he wouldn't disturb his fellow sleepers, and hopefully have a peaceful night himself.

Kurt curled himself up, reaching his hand out to place it lightly on Mercedes shoulder. Soft enough not to wake her, but there enough to feel her breathing. He let the tips of his toes rest in-between Rachel's shoulder blades, feeling her breath and barely recognizing the beat of a heart through the cloth and skin. He sighed, content that the people around him were asleep _and _alive. He fell into a peaceful sleep then, with visions of hazel eyes and dark curly hair teasing his dreams.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, the lights still on, his knees propped up with his book resting on them. He used one hand to turn the page while the other would occasionally reach into a plastic bag, pulling out a Redvine for him to nibble on.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the shuffling of feet outside his door, but pushed the thought away, more concerned about the plot at hand.

The door to his bedroom opened, and there stood a very irritated, tired looking Cooper.

"What is your _problem?_" Cooper took all the strength he could muster, pulling his arm back and throwing a pillow right into Blaine's face. Blaine jumped, dropping his book and Redvine.

"What the hell Cooper?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" His older brother glared.

"Um,"

"Well it is two in the morning, Blaine Everett Anderson. And you're still up reading that damn book."

"What's it to you?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"You have a date tomorrow!"

"It's not a date!" Suddenly Blaine regretted telling Cooper that Kurt was coming over tomorrow.

"Date, study hall, sex time, I don't care." Blaine blushed at Cooper's words, "either way, you need sleep so you don't scare him off with your grumpiness in the morning."

"Fine," Blaine bookmarked his book, tossing it with the Red vines to the foot of the bed, then laid himself down. "Happy?" Cooper walked forward, grabbing his pillow and whacking Blaine's face again with it before turning to walk out.

"Now I am." Cooper clumsily hit the light switch, enclosing Blaine with darkness. "Sleep. Or I'll tell Ellie that I heard you moaning Kurt's name in your sleep." He threatened lamely, closing the door as he walked out. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning to his side and pulling the covers tighter around him.

He tried to imagine how Kurt felt right now, in the dark, constricted by the blankets on the bed. Blaine tried to force himself to be scared, but couldn't make his mind think in any sort of way that his adrenaline hormones should be kicking in, or that he should be thinking of the flight or fight response.

Defeated, Blaine eventually fell asleep, promising himself to finish The Fault in our Stars in the morning before Kurt came over.

**A/N: So this was more of a filler chapter before the next few major ones coming up, but what would ya know, it turned out to be the longest chapter yet! So I would like to point out that, yes, The Fault in Our Stars IS actually part of the plot. AND I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT. (Or glee while we're at it.) **

**Review, and I **_**might **_**just be kind enough to give you another snippet next chapter ;) **


	10. Bibliophobia

**Warning! This chapter is really angsty and contains spoilers from The Fault In Our Stars, proceed with caution!**

**Bibliophobia**

Kurt stood in front of his closet, tapping his chin, debating on what to wear. He concluded that his attire shouldn't be too fancy, it had to be casual enough, but he also wanted to show Blaine that their getting together meant something to him. He brought it down to two different options, either black pants with a simple red button up shirt, or the same pants with a white button up shirt and a grey vest. After thinking of every possible outcome, he grabbed the white shirt and vest, deciding that it was the best option. He dragged the clothes into the bathroom, setting them gently on the counter before hopping into the shower. He made it a quick one, managing to scrub his hair and skin in under ten minutes, and his clothes were on within the next twelve. He was starting to comb his hair in the proper fashion when a knock came on his door.

"Burt says that lunch is ready, Kurt." Came the unmistakable voice of Finn.

"Alright," he made the last touches to his hair, straightening his vest before opening his door, greeted by the sight of his step brother standing in his room.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn took a step back, allowing Kurt to walk out of the bathroom.

"Can I borrow your car for the day? I'm going out." Finn rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, it's your car too. Mom and Burt got it for both of us."

"Hm, is that so?" He mumbled, grabbing his bag from the corner of his room, walking back over to the desk and throwing in his math textbook, notebook, and for good measure, pens and pencils. Finn narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"Blaine's," he said without looking up. "He needs help in math, so I'm helping him."

"Blaine as in, the guy you like, Blaine?" Kurt looked at his brother, a blush creeping to his cheekbones.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone in glee club can tell." He waved it away dismissingly, still blushing.

"I don't like him."

"Whatever dude." Finn shrugged, walking out of his room. Kurt sighed, shaking his head, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out, following Finn to the kitchen.

His dad was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, a plate of grilled chicken and a side of mashed potatoes on the side. Carole was at the sink, washing dishes from breakfast.

"Is _that_ what we're having?" Kurt asked, clearly disgusted.

"No," replied Burt without looking up. "That's what _we_ are having. Carole made you a salad." Carole turned off the sink, flicking her hands clean of water before walking to the fridge and opening it.

"It has spinach, strawberries and orange slices in it." She said kindly, placing a bowl on the table. "No dressing." Kurt raised his hands to a mock prayer gesture, looking at the ceiling.

"And I thank thee for bringing forth Carole, someone who actually has taste in proper food."

"Yeah, yeah," Burt grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just sit down and eat." Kurt did as he was told, placing his bag down and sitting in his normal chair. Burt glanced up, eyeing the bag on the floor.

"Going somewhere, kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kurt responded between bites. "Blaine's house."

"Apparently he's a tutor now." Finn added in.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Dad. He's a friend from school."

"New recruit to the glee club." Finn kept inputting. This seemed to cause some tension in Burt's shoulders to release.

"And he's…" Burt trailed off, looking carefully at Kurt.

"Not a homophobic dad, that's not his reason for being at McKinley." He smiled encouragingly at Burt, who nodded, finally comforted enough to look back at his paper.

"What time will you be back?"

"Dunno, but I'll have my phone, so text me if you need anything, alright?"

"Works for me kiddo, have fun."

"Will do." Kurt finished his salad, standing up and bringing the empty bowl to the sink, kissing Carole on the cheek and thanking her before walking out.

"Keys are on the table dude!" Finn decided to call out right as Kurt reached the door. He backtracked, grabbing the keys and saying a final goodbye before stepping out into the Ohio air.

Kurt slid into the car, placing his messengers bag in the passengers seat before igniting the engine. He placed in a familiar CD prior to backing out of the driveway.

Blaine straightened his deep blue shirt again, glancing around the room again. He spent most of the morning cleaning it, wanting to impress Kurt. He placed all his books back on his shelf, made the bed for once, and he was finally looking at the white carpet again. He glanced over to his desk, where he had gingerly placed his book. Looking at his watch, he shrugged. He had a good amount of time left until Kurt got here, so reading wouldn't hurt anything, right? Besides, he may even have the chance to finish it in time.

Kurt pulled up to the curb by what Blaine had texted was his house. Kurt glanced at the house, smiling a bit. The color was a pale yellow, with a mint green as the trim. The front of the lawn was covered in marigolds, singling it out from any other house in Lima. Kurt stepped out of the car, walking up to the door and knocking on it three times. A minute passed before someone opened it.

"Hello, I assume you're Kurt?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He assumed that the woman standing before him was Blaine's mother, they both had the same hazel eyes, and while her hair was curly, it was lighter than Blaine's.

"Well, please come in." She stepped to the side, allowing Kurt entrance. He stepped in, standing side to Mrs. Anderson. She was a couple inches shorter than him, and he guessed that Blaine was the same height as Kurt.

"Kurt," she clapped her hands together, "I thank you for coming all the way over here, but now isn't really a good time." Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together, confusion crossing his features.

"How come? Blaine was expecting me, right?"

"We all were," she assured. "But something came up and-" A strangled scream came from what Kurt assumed was upstairs, followed by a loud thud of something falling over. Kurt looked at Mrs. Anderson, eyes wide.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine!" She guaranteed, "Blaine is just going through one of his moods-" another crash came from the level above, and she hid her face in her hands, mumbling.

"Mrs. Anderson, if you don't mind," Kurt said cautiously, "could I go see Blaine? Maybe I could help." Kurt watched as she took a deep breath, her shoulder rising and falling before looking up again, and a sad smile across her face.

"You could try, his room is upstairs, first door on the left. Be careful," she added as Kurt took another step into her home, "when I went to check on him, he threw a shoe at me." Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be careful." He slowly creeped up the stairs, keeping one hand on the railing. As he got closer, he could hear heart wrenching sobs, along with smaller, quieter screams of agony. He reached the door, wincing as Blaine made more throat aching cries.

"Blaine?" He said gently, lightly tapping the door. Something hard slammed into the door, causing Kurt to slightly jump.

"Go away!" He waited a moment before trying again.

"Blaine, it's me." This time he opened the door a fraction, squeezing in.

He gasped at the sight. Books were spewed all over the floor, some open, some with the protective cover still shielding the pages. The night stand was on its side, and Kurt guessed that's what he heard crashing downstairs. The bed in the center of the room was a mess, the blankets twisted everywhere, the rightful pillows thrown to the opposite side of the room. The dresser had all the drawers opened, a few barely hanging on to the dresser. The desk had papers ripped apart on it, the desk lamp toppled over with the glass bulb shattered. But what scared Kurt the most was the empty medicine containers, their contents of blue and green pills thrown all over the room.

"Blaine?" He said a bit louder, full concern edging in his voice.

"I _said, _go away!" Blaine emerged from the pile of twisted blankets, death glaring at Kurt.

"Blaine," he took a attentive step forward. "It's me, Kurt."

"Yeah, I know it's you." Blaine snarled.

"So you know that I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt said, looking straight at Blaine. Blaine just laughed, it was slightly hysterical, mocking Kurt's comment.

"I'm not worried about _you _of all people hurting me. You think you could hurt me," he laughed again, "nothing can. Not after what I just went through." Kurt bit his lip, starting to feel slightly scared. This wasn't Blaine, his eyes were cold, showing hysterics and full on sadness rather than their soft golden brown. His curls were a mess, and his lips were pulled back in a menacing smile that made Kurt want to flinch. Kurt knew that the phobia could sometimes cause hormones of depression at certain times, so he decided to try a different approach.

"Blaine, what _happened?_" He whispered, looking around the room again. Blaine blinked, then laughed again, a bit softer this time, shaking his head.

"What, _happened?_" He laughed again, still shaking his head. "No one has asked me that before, you're – you're something else, Kurt." Blaine threw the blanket aside, standing up and walking over to the desk. Kurt could see from here that Blaine's shirt was wrinkled, half of it un – tucked from his jeans. Kurt could also see that a corner from the sleeve had been ripped off, as if Blaine was trying to tug the shirt off with no such luck. Blaine shoved everything off of the desk, only leaving a familiar book there. He picked it up carelessly, crushing pills under his feet as he walked over to Kurt.

"You want to know what happened." He said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kurt nodded, and the next thing he knew, he was slammed against the door, the corners of the book digging into his chest as Blaine's palm held it there.

"Well, this is what happened." He snarled, his face inches away from Kurt's. Under normal circumstances, Kurt would be blushing, with how close his lips were to Blaine's. But right now he was just scared, Kurt had been bullied before, often slammed into wall by jocks from Orville. The fear there was different from here. There, he feared his life, a fear that was physical, of him loosing something that was attached to his brain.

Here, he feared for Blaine. For sanity. This was a fear that was attached to every nerve that wasn't connected to his brain, but to his heart. The nerves that made the heart skip a beat when you fall in love, or to start to race when your name was coming up on a list, forcing you to present something.

Kurt tried to push it all away, looking closer at Blaine's face. His forehead and jaw were indented with shapes like crescent moons, like fingernail marks. His cheeks were tear stained and brightly red. His lips were chapped and pale under the blood stains that were by teeth marks, proving that Blaine had been recently biting his lip. And his eyes, his eyes weren't as cold as they looked from a distance. They had water pooled in the corners, and they showed sadness and hysteria. They were jittery, searching Kurt's face for a reaction, for something. Kurt took a deep breath, looking down at the book. Blaine had bitten off all the fingernails on the hand that was holding the book to his chest, it rising and falling as Kurt breathed.

"Didn't like the ending?" He squeaked, offering Blaine a friendly smile. He watched as Blaine's eyes grew, dancing around even more.

"No," he whispered, "I didn't." He took a step back, the book falling with a clutter to the floor. Kurt stayed against the door, looking at Blaine. Blaine stood there too, and for a moment, Kurt thought that he had come back, but realized that was a lie, when Blaine narrowed his eyes again, grinning horribly.

"Want to know _why_ I hated it, Hummel?"

"Blaine-" Kurt tried, but was cut off, Blaine clearly not listening.

"Of course you do! Because _you're_ the science teacher whose favorite subject is art." He leaped forward again, so that their chests were touching, and their noses barely grazing each other. "Because," Blaine whispered, staring right into Kurt's eyes. "you are the one that cares." He then jumped away, scooping up the blue book and sitting in the rollie chair by the desk.

"Hazel Grace!" He said, holding up the book for Kurt to see. "Cancer victim. She has lung cancer, making it hard for her to breath, the doctors wont give her a transplant though, because they believe that she is a lost cause." He paused, tilting his head slightly. "You know what cancer is, Hummel?" Kurt could only nod.

"My mom died of cancer, Blaine." He said quietly. Blaine eyes narrowed.

"Did they say she would survive?" Blaine must've taken Kurt's silence as a yes, because he continued. "Then you will know my _exact_ problem with this story." He spun in the chair, and once he faced Kurt again, he stopped, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and still holding up the book he had been reading for the past week.

"Augustus Waters." He started, "cancer _survivor._ These two meet at a cancer get together thing. Hazel learns that he is cancer free, and only has a twenty percent chance of ever getting it back." He spun his chair again, letting it go in circles for a bit. "Two kids. One has cancer, the other doesn't. Can you suspect which death I prepared for, Hummel?"

"Hazel's?" Kurt guessed hopefully.

"That's correct!" He stood, beaming at Kurt. "So I prepared! I told myself, 'she will die, and it will be okay.' But guess the plot twist." He looked at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"She doesn't die, and they both live?" Blaine tilted his head back and laughed, laughed as if he was a scary older brother that was making fun Kurt for thinking of such a stupid question.

"Don't you wish that? Wouldn't you _think_ that?" He walked towards Kurt again, cupping his jaw, forcing his blue eyes to meet his dead golden brown ones. "But no. _He _dies Kurt. That eighty percent chance fails, and he dies, leaving Hazel Grace." He dropped his book and jaw, pacing to the other side of the room, hands clasped behind his back. "Can you now tell me the moral of the story?"

"That love lives on. Blaine, I'm sure that's the point of the story,"

"You're wrong!" Blaine whips around, anger replacing the emotion in his eyes, fists clenched at his sides. "You're wrong, Mr. Hummel. Ten points from Slytherin, detention, because you are wrong! That is _not _the moral of the story!"

"Then what is it?" Kurt challenged, getting braver.

"That nothing can cure anything!" He screamed. "We're sick, you and I. Just like Hazel Grace, just like Augustus. Just like your mother." He growled, eyes contracting. "And look where they all are." Kurt flinched.

_Courage_ he told himself.

"Blaine, we aren't sick," he took a step forward, closer to Blaine.

"Then explain these!" Blaine bent down, picking out the green and blue pills that littered the floor. "Normal people don't have to take these! But we do, _all_ sick people have to take these!"

"But we're different," Kurt says gently, wrapping his hand gently around Blaine's shaking wrists. "We are curable." Blaine pushed Kurt away.

"We aren't, we aren't! I've been like this for over _thirteen years_, Kurt Hummel. And these," he held up the pills, "haven't done a _thing._" He threw them back to the floor, crushing them with the heel of his foot. He then sat on the edge of his bed, placing his face in his hands.

"Blaine," he walked forward, sitting on his heels on the floor by Blaine's knees, taking his hands in his own. "We aren't born with phobias. They are usually from a traumatizing experience from adolescence."

"Example." Blaine demanded. Staring Kurt down.

"Rachel," he replied calmly, "her phobia of athazagoraphobia? It's from her dad's telling her at young age that fame was important. Leading her to fear not being famous, leading her to being afraid that if she didn't do huge things, she would be forgotten." Blaine contemplated this, biting his lip in concentration.

"You don't even know my phobia." He muttered. "You know nothing."

"I know that you have kinesiophobia. The fear of movement. I know this because Rachel and I broke into the school files to learn everything about you." Blaine gasped.

"You know everything about me?"

"Everything the school records show," he said apologetically. Blaine sneered.

"So what, you're just some doctor here to try and make me better? Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here to help. Now, close your eyes." He covered Blaine's eyes with his hand, not removing it till he felt the tickle of his eyelashes against his palm. "Good. Now think back Blaine, what happened that made you scared?"

"I don't know!" He snapped.

"Think," Kurt whispered. "Think back to thirteen years ago." He watched as Blaine remembered, his eyes staying closed. It stayed like that for a bit, till he snapped his eyes opened again, frantically pushing Kurt.

"No! I don't want to remember! Go away!" He twisted himself in the blankets, hidden from view.

"Blaine!" Kurt stood, walking to the bed, "I'm trying to help you!"

"Go away!" Came the muffled reply. Kurt crossed his arms, stubbornness getting the best of him.

"No, Blaine. I wont."

"Go away, or I'll lock you in a closet that is so small and dark that you can barely breathe!" Kurt eyes widened, and he backed up till he hit the desk, his shaking hands desperately grasping at the edge of the wood. Blaine sat up, revealing himself along with an evil smirk.

"That got under you skin, didn't it, Hummel?" Kurt couldn't reply, the thought of the closet clogging his thoughts, his started hyperventilating, begging for air.

"Good." Blaine laid back down, closing his eyes. "Now leave." This time around, Kurt didn't need telling twice, he ran out and down the stairs before he could logically think. He was out the door in seconds, jumping into the car.

"Breathe in, breathe out," he told himself, his hand clutching his chest. Once he calmed down a fraction, he reached into the compartment on the passenger side, pulling out a tablet and swallowing a few pills. He let them settle in for a bit before driving away.

However, his hands were shaking too badly, and he had to stop two blocks down, afraid his terrible driving would get him killed.

He rested his forehead against the drivers wheel, sobbing. Blaine had threatened him in the worst of ways, bringing up his mother like that and daring to stuff him in a dark closet. Kurt hiccupped, closing his eyes. Blaine wasn't like that, he was the angel that Kurt had saved in the hallway, the boy who could sing and dance and would share a packet of gum with anyone.

_Yeah, well he just proved that wrong. _A voice in his head said. After a few more shaky breaths, Kurt put the car back in drive, going home.

Blaine woke up an hour later to the feel of something warm on his forehead.

"Ugh," he groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, you're awake." The voice of his mother said.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"I'm not sure," Blaine could imagine his mother biting her lip. "I called a doctor, and after describing your behavior, he said a depression spell had hit you the same time you were having an anxiety attack, causing you to loose control of your emotions." He sighed.

"Great." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey mom?" Cooper said from the doorway, "can I talk to Blainey alone for a second?"

"Sure sweetie." His mother tapped his cheek before walking out, leaving Blaine to Cooper. Blaine opened his eyes as his brother walked to his bedside, and Blaine offered him a small smile.

"Hey," Cooper smiled pleasantly at him too, before reaching out and striking Blaine across the face.

"Ow!" He cried, sitting up and cupping his reddening cheek. "What was that for?"

"You are an idiot." Cooper snarled. "Do you know what you have done?"

"I don't remember anything!" He snapped back, glaring at his brother.

"Oh," Cooper said, pretending to sound surprised. "Well, Kurt came by when you were having your 'issues'." Blaine could feel himself pale.

"W – what?"

"Yeah," Cooper said, mocking calm. "And do you want to know what you told him?" Blaine didn't, but all he could do was stare at Cooper in shock.

"Well, you talked about his mother. His _dead _mother, Blaine."

"Oh god," Blaine sat up in the bed, ignoring the cloth that fell from his head.

"Yeah. You talked about her not being cured for a reason, or something like that. But want to know the worst thing you told Kurt?"

_No. _Blaine trembled.

"You told him," Cooper's voice dropped dramatically, "that if he didn't leave, you were going to lock him in a closet so small and dark that he wouldn't be able to breathe."

_Oh my god._

"No…" Blaine shot up from the bed, looking around frantically. He felt like he was going to be sick. "No, I – I couldn't have! I wouldn't! Argh, where's my phone…"

"Oh no you wont!" Cooper grabbed his elbow, pulling him back on the bed. "You're leaving him alone. Don't call him, text him, or communicate."

"Cooper, I have to apologize, explain!"

"Do you think he will answer to anything Blaine? After what you did? Give him a few hours to calm down, collect himself. Then you can _consider_ talking to him." Cooper stomped out of the room, leaving his brother with that.

Blaine felt sick, how could he ever say something like that? And to Kurt to all people! He fell onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

_I'm so sorry Kurt, _was all he could think, _so, so, sorry._

**A/N: Whoo! That was long! To be honest, I've been waiting to write this chapter from day one, and am very happy to how it turned out!  
>Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**I'm kind of ashamed to say that I **_**loved**_** writing the angsty/creepy/horrible Blaine. But don't worry! It's (mostly) all fluff from here on out, I can promise no more of this pure angst!  
><strong>


	11. Enosiophobia

**Enosiophobia**

Kurt pulled up into his driveway, breathing a couple of deep breaths before grabbing his bag and stumbling out. He mentally cursed himself, he had to at least look presentable, to make it to his room without any questions from his prying family members.

Kurt fumbled a bit with the door knob, eventually twisting it open with a final grunt. He had turned his phone off in the car, not wanting to talk to anyone. Which meant that he didn't get the text from his father saying that Finn went to Puck's house and that he and Carole decided to go visit her sister…

Kurt walked in the house without really looking up, shutting the door behind him. It took him only a second to realize something was wrong, the house was more enclosed then usual, and he could see light from the cracks in the door. Slowly, Kurt turned around and was greeted by complete darkness. Kurt screamed, digging his back into the wall, and covering his mouth with his hand.

His screams echoed throughout the house, proving it was empty. He forced his shaking hands to move to his bag, frantically trying to open it without any luck.

_Come on!_ The last sane part of his brain screamed, _get to the flashlight!_

Memories were starting to flitter back, invading the back of Kurt's eyes, he closed them, trying to forget, but of course, that just made them worse.

"_Look Mommy, I can fit in here too,"_

Kurt ripped at the buckles on the bag, not caring for the sound of tearing fabric, as long as it made it stop…

"_See? Now we can be here together. Sleeping side by side."_

"NO!" Kurt thrust his hand in the backpack, waving it around his phone, pens, and notebooks until he finally found it, the silver flashlight. The flashlight he promised Blaine he would bedazzle, the one that was going to save his life.

Kurt slid down the wall, turning on the precious light. He took advice to a trick that his therapist taught him a while ago.

"_Try closing your eyes and then shining the light on your lids. Then it looks like it is light."_

Kurt did just that, waiting a few moments to calm his racing heart before standing up, guiding his blinded self to where he knew was the living room light. Once he did, he opened his swimming blue eyes, and ran to the kitchen. He hit the lights in there too, then proceeded to throw open every cupboard door open.

Space. He needed open space.

Once everything in the kitchen was opened, (excluding the refrigerator,) he ran back into the living room, snatching up the remote on the coffee table, he switched on the T.V., turning it up. He didn't care what was on, he just needed noise.

Noise, opened space, and light.

He did this to the rest of his house, turning on lights, music, and opening closet doors until nothing was left untouched.

He stood in the middle of his house, breathing heavily from all the running around. Once he felt slightly better with his surroundings, he walked up to his room, keeping the door opened as he fell on the bed.

He could care less about getting his clothes wrinkled at the moment, right now, he was to busy convincing himself not to cry.

Crying over Blaine was stupid, he told himself. Crying over what he said wasn't going to get him anywhere. They were just silly words, words that should mean nothing to Kurt.

But they had _hurt. _Not to mention scared him. Blaine really wasn't going to lock him in a closet if he didn't leave, right?

Kurt fell into a doze, trying to burn the image of the crazy caramel eyes out of his mind.

Blaine waited an hour before snapping his phone into action. He barely knew what he was doing, he hardly had a plan on how to apologize. He knew he couldn't do it over a text, or a call. All he did know though was that he had to see Kurt.

Kurt peeled his eyes open, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Turning his head, his clock told him that it was eight P.M. now, meaning he had slept for a couple of hours. He groaned, rolling over and sitting up, slightly wincing at the sudden head rush he received in return. He carefully laced off his shoes, gently placing them on the floor. He regretted sleeping in them, but for the most part they seemed fine. His clothes however, were not. Just by looking down at them, he could tell that they were going to be needing dry cleaning and possible ironing. He flung his legs off the side of the bed, walking over to his dresser. He shrugged out of his attire, laying them cautiously on the back of his chair. Kurt then pushed through his dresser, eventually deciding on grey sweatpants and a red football jersey from Orville that Finn had given Kurt when it got too small for him.

He was about to crawl back into bed when he remembered that he should probably call his dad, telling him that he had gotten home safely.

He trudged down the stairs, arms folded tightly across his chest. He turned off the T.V. when he got close enough, then shuffled the rest of his way to his bag. He dug through it a bit, pulling out his phone turning it on.

The first thing he noticed was that his cellular device needed charging. The second thing was that he had six new messages. He raised an eyebrow lazily, clicking the button to see them.

One was from his dad, explaining where everyone was.

"A little late for that, Dad." He mumbled to no one. He scrolled down, eyes widening when he saw whom the other five were from.

They were from Blaine.

Kurt bit his lip, debating on whether he should read them, or just call his father and go back to bed. With an exasperated sigh, he clicked them, wondering what Blaine had to say.

**6:28pm  
>Kurt, I am so sorry. You don't even know. Please, let me explain. <strong>

**7:05pm  
>OK, I get it. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. But please, just let me talk to you. <strong>

**7:09pm  
>Kurt, please. <strong>

**7:40pm  
>Kurt, you aren't responding. Are you okay? <strong>

**7:58pm  
>If you don't respond in the next five minutes, I am driving down to your house personally to check on you. Don't think that I wont. <strong>

Kurt looked at the time on his phone. It was 8:02, meaning he had one minute left to respond. He deliberated on whether he should contact Blaine, telling him to not bother to come down, or if he should just drop the phone, and let Blaine worry about someone he obviously didn't care about. He sighed, the better side of him winning over, sending Blaine a quick text.

**I'm fine. Just sleeping off the traumatic stress you gave me. –K**

He swears he barely pressed the 'send' button before getting a reply.

**Thank god. Kurt, I know you don't want to see me, hell, you probably hate me right now. I don't blame you, I would hate myself too. But please, I just want the chance to explain, apologize, and then you can ignore for the rest of forever if you wanted. –B**

**I don't think so, Blaine. You're right. I don't want to see you right now. –K**

**Kurt. –B**

**Blaine. –K **

**Please. –B**

Kurt sighed, angry with himself. He really wished he could just forget about Blaine. Wished that he could hate him.

**Fine. –K**

**Thank you. Meet me at Ellipses Park in ten minutes? –B**

**Blaine, that's five minutes away from my house, you can't get there in ten minutes. –K**

… **-B**

**Blaine Anderson you creeper. –K**

Kurt went to the coat closet, grabbing a light green zip up jacket and a pair of beat up black converse. He slipped his phone in his pocket, knowing it would be useless in about twenty minutes. He creeped out of the house, not bothering to grab the keys to the car, deciding that he was going to take his time and walk.

By the time he touched the edge of the park, the sun had fully set and the stars started poking out. He glanced around the park, eyes finally setting on a head of dark curly hair, which was bowed as he sat on a swing, his elbows resting on his knees.

Blaine head shot up as Kurt's walking came closer. Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets, doing his best to stare Blaine down, which was hard when all he wanted to do was look away.

"You came." Blaine whispered when Kurt had gotten close enough. His voice wasn't anything like earlier, this time it hoarse, and broken sounding.

"You wanted to talk." He tried to sound bored, or maybe angry. He didn't want to sound hurt, or broken himself, yet that was how his words came out. Blaine simply nodded, looking down at his shoes again.

"Will you sit?" He slightly gestured to the swing next to him, and Kurt, to tired to argue, obliged. Closer up he noticed how terrible Blaine really looked. His face was pale, the dried blood stains still resting on his lips. His hair was a mess, looking as if he had ran his hands through it many times before Kurt had gotten there. He was wearing red plaid pajama pants that had mud on the hem of them, and he was hunched over in a dark blue hoodie that read 'DALTON' in red letters on the front. His nails were still chipped and bitten, some of them bleeding at the corners.

"Kurt, I am _so _sorry," he closed his eyes, letting his head fall in his lap.

"Blaine, I don't want an apology-"

"No, but you deserve one." His head had shot up to look at Kurt. "Earlier, that wasn't even me. Some doctor my mom called said it was a depression spell hitting the same time as a panic attack. And who can blame that for happening? I was reading the ending of the most depressing book I've ever laid my hands on, mixed with not having my medicine that morning, _and _with me being all nervous for you coming over, I was just setting my self up." Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes again. "Cooper told me what happened. What I did to you. And Kurt, I wanted to shoot myself after all that. It wasn't me, and I don't remember any of it, but I just imagined what your face must've looked like when I told you what I did, and I imagined your ice blue eyes going wide in fear, imagined as your face must've paled and how you probably shook so hard I'm surprised an earthquake didn't start here in Ohio." Blaine paused, swallowing. "I was sick after that. Threw up everything in my system."

"Blaine-"

"But in a way, it was me. Because I truly do believe that I am sick, and I can't be cured. But to take all that out on you?" He clenched his fists, "I was, no, _am _an idiot. I don't deserve even the opportunity to be asking your forgiveness."

"Blaine, depression, anxiety attacks, _they happen._"

"Yeah, but do they happen like _that?_" Blaine looked at him, his eyes hard. "To the point where I tell my best friend I'm going to lock him up and then _laugh about it?_" Kurt was speechless. No, they usually didn't happen like that. And Kurt knew that he shouldn't be accepting Blaine's apology, that he should just walk away, forget about the boy with the panic attack in the hallway. But, for some reason, he _wanted _to forgive, to let him know that it was okay.

"And then you didn't respond to anything I sent you." Blaine continued, "and I got worried. What if something happened, and no one was there to help you? So without thinking, I stole the car, and drove here. I got to the park before I realized that maybe you really just didn't want to see me, and barging in your house would be a terrible idea, even worse if your family was there. So I sent you the last one, and thank everything holy that you responded." Blaine seemed to sigh a sigh of relieve, and Kurt resisted the urge to place his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was silent, waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt bit his lip, wishing that he could hate this boy, that he could be angry that he had said what he did. That he could just be rude and say, 'that was lovely. I don't accept, and don't talk to me ever again.' And then just leave the park, with Blaine choking at the dust that would be kicked up by his feet. But he couldn't. Kurt wanted to do all the opposite things, to hold Blaine and tell him that it was okay, that he was okay, and that Kurt forgave him.

"Blaine, I – I'm still angry, and honestly, scared. What you said hit me pretty hard," Blaine nodded once, acknowledging Kurt that he was listening and agreeing. "But, I forgive you. Because I know that you are still new to this whole thing, even if you've been dealing with it for over thirteen years. And I know that you are scared, and the mind can only think to protect itself when it's scared, and that's exactly what you did."

"W – wait, so you _are_ forgiving me?" Kurt sighed, nodding his head.

"Yes Blaine, you are forgiven." Blaine exhaled loudly, placing his face in his hands, mumbling 'thank you's' into them. Kurt smiled weakly.

"So, um, did Augustus really die?" He felt Blaine tense up next to him.

"Yeah. In reality, the book is very inspiring, but it-" Blaine seemed to choke up a bit, and Kurt nodded in understandment. They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the chain of the swing support their weights.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispered after a while, Kurt looked at Blaine, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"I remember one thing," Blaine screwed up his face, as if the memory was already a difficult access. "Did you say something about traumatizing experiences?"

"I did." He nodded. "That's where most phobias come from. Some are genetic, but ones as bad as ours are from previous experiences." Blaine nodded.

"Right. Well, I thought about it, as I was laying on the bathroom tiles, and I remember thinking, 'if he ever forgives me, I'll tell him.'" Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. "I figured it out. Where this all started. Can I tell you?" Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, wanted to smile and say, 'Blaine, you can tell me anything you want.' But instead he said,

"I'm not going to stop you." Blaine took in a shaky breath, looking down at the ground again.

"For a while I convinced myself that I had a dream that a wire was swinging, it hit my head, and I died from electrocution from it. But I knew that was a lie. I told one of my friends about it, and he suggested that it was probably a hidden bug issue, like with the way spiders and critters moved." He paused. "But then I remembered."

"Remembered what?" Kurt whispered, afraid that any noise louder would ruin the moment. He was intrigued now, and it felt as though every inch of his skin was tingling from the suspense of the story.

"When I was five, my neighbors behind me had kids too. When we were building our house, they suggested that we didn't put up a fence so that we could interact with each other and play on each other's yard. They had a sandbox, a swing set, and a trampoline. They had two kids, a boy Coopers age, and a girl about a year older than me.  
>Anyways, we were all playing outside one day, and I remember that I wanted to swing. I wanted to pretend that I could fly, and that I was special. So I sat on the blue swing, it was old, so it creaked whenever you moved it, but for a five year old, it was a dream.<br>Their daughter, Jessie, came over right as I was about to push off. She was carrying this bear, about the size of my torso at the time. She handed me the bear and said, you can hold it for a bit. She said it as if she was privileging me, and that it was a favor for me.  
>Well, it wasn't. I was scared. I wanted to swing, but I didn't want to drop the bear. So I wrapped my arms around it, but then I thought that I was going to fall, so I wrapped my arms around the swing ropes too. For a five year olds arms, that a lot to hold. So, story short, my kinesiophobia comes from a swing and a bear, and the screaming I hear every time I'm about to have a panic attack is from the creaking from the set whenever you moved on it." Blaine's story ended with him slightly shaking and Kurt staring at him opened mouth and horrified.<p>

"So go ahead," Blaine mumbled, "laugh at the stupid reason for being so afraid I had to move across the country."

"Blaine," Kurt cupped the side of Blaine's face, a spark of shock echoing in his caramel eyes. "I'm not laughing. That's horrible. Do, do we need to get off the swings?" Kurt looked around, realizing this was probably the worst spot for Blaine.

"No, this is my way of punishing myself for what I did to you." Kurt dropped his hand from Blaine, shaking his head.

"I forgave you. Stop making yourself uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," he pressed on, still looking at Kurt. Kurt was looking at him too, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Can I share my story with you?" Blaine shot up, sitting up straight. "I'm kind of sick of my dad being the only person to know," he mumbled. Blaine was nodding his head.

"Yes, I want to hear your story. Well, I'm not glad that you have one, but-"

"Blaine," Kurt smiled at him. "It's fine. I get it." Kurt let a reasonable amount of oxygen into his lungs.

"When I was eight, my mom died," Blaine groaned. Kurt looked at him, surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I also mentioned your mom, and ugh. It probably helped in scaring you."

"Actually," Kurt corrected, "it helped me remember. Stop beating yourself up for it." Kurt took Blaine's silence as him saying, 'no, I'm not going to stop, but please continue.'

"So she died, and we didn't burn her, we got her a casket that was black and-" Kurt moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "The whole story is really hard to say."

"Do you want to tell me the summarized version and then the whole story?" Blaine suggested helpfully. Kurt nodded.

"Alright, in short terms, I got locked in my mothers casket. While she was in there."

**A/N: Muahaha! I shall just leave you with that cliff hanger now, shall I? :D Sorry it took so long to update, dreaded school started again along with restless nights and homework. But I will do better once I get a solid schedule again.  
>Also, in hope to prevent people complaining that Kurt and Blaine made up too early, come on guys. They're soul mates.<strong>

**Please leave me a review of what you think!**


	12. Philematophobia

**Philematophobia**

Blaine laid on his back, his hands resting behind his head as he stared up at the sky. He and Kurt had moved from the swings to lay down in the grass.

"_I got locked in my Mother's casket."_

Blaine shivered as Kurt's words haunted him. How the hell did you get locked in a casket?

He turned his head to the side to look at the other boy. All clouds in the sky were vacant, allowing the moon to shine through the atmosphere. The light reflected off Kurt's skin, giving it a soft glow. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes kissing his cheekbones. Blaine squinted his eyes, swearing he could see the stars twinkle against them. He let his eyes wonder lower, Kurt's cheeks and lips were rosy from being outside for so long His hands were folded neatly on his chest, which was rising and falling through his steady breathing. Kurt wasn't wearing his normal designer clothes, but rather a pair of sweatpants, and a light green jacket.

Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt was beautiful.

But no, Blaine wasn't allowed to think that about Kurt. Especially after what he did to him.

"I was eight when she died," Kurt whispered, Blaine shot his eyes up from Kurt's hands back to his face, his eyes were still closed.

"She got cancer, and well, it didn't end pretty." Kurt winced at the memory, and Blaine had to resist the urge to reach out and take a hold of the other boy's hand.

"Her casket was black with the padding fabric white on the inside. She had a viewing, and though none of us are religious, her parents were, so my dad granted their wish to hold it in a church.

"They took her away an hour after she died. Then I saw her three days later at the viewing." Kurt took in a stuttered breath, closing his eyes tighter. "She was wearing one of her summer dresses. The green one that went down to her ankles and had a simple white daisy on the right side. Green was always her color, it brought out her cheeks that were always pink, and made her light green eyes shine.

I stood at the foot of her casket, watching people as they came and go, protecting her from anything and everyone. I was like a warrior protecting a queen's gravesite, I had become a soldier at the age of eight, Blaine.

"I was wearing almost all black, except for my tie. My father and I had picked out matching green ties. I could tell people disapproved, a Christian funeral that isn't in all black." Kurt then opened his eyes, looking at Blaine and rolling them dramatically. "She looked _awful_ in black Blaine, so out of a promise my dad made to both of us, I may add, there was little black at that funeral." Blaine smiled encouragingly, edging him to continue.

"Anywho, so once everyone started leaving, my dad left the building to say goodbye as they all departed. I was left alone with Mom in the room. And let me tell you a background story, I had nightmares. Often. And whenever I did, she would come into my room and sleep with me. She always kept the nightmares away, and she would always be there.

"As you can imagine me as an eight year old, I wanted it one more time, to be able to lay next to her one more night before she was buried in the ground. So when no one was looking, I pushed her aside, and crawled into the casket. I was small, so I squeezed in there easily. I remember saying to her, 'look, I can fit in here too," and-" Kurt had started breathing less regularly, and this time Blaine shook off all common and gentleman like sense, rolling onto his stomach, propping himself up by his elbows, Blaine started gently rubbing Kurt's forehead, much like Cooper had only a few nights ago. Kurt snapped his attention to Blaine, his eyes widening at the gesture. Blaine didn't stop.

"It's okay, Kurt." Kurt blinked a couple of times, silence passing through the two of them. Eventually Kurt spoke up again, and reluctantly, Blaine removed his hand.

"So I stayed there for a few minutes, trying to memorize what it felt like to have her body laying against mine and – who said you could stop?" Kurt said when he realized Blaine had stopped. Kurt was looking at Blaine, and Blaine, jumping slightly from the direct comment, went quickly back to rubbing Kurt's forehead, watching as the other boy seemed to immediately relax.

"Where was I," Kurt mumbled, "right. So after I felt that I memorized everything a child mind could, I pushed myself up to hop out, but the metal holding up the lid snapped, and it was sent straight down on top of us. I pounded on the lid, but no one seemed to here me. I then felt the casket moving, and my guess is that because the person saw that it was closed they probably thought that it was then permitted to be moved out of there. Soon we were moving faster, and I knew I had been strapped into a car. And at every turn, Moms body was pressed closer to mine." Kurt shuddered, but continued none the less. "I couldn't sleep that night as you can imagine. I cried and screamed, but no one came to rescue me. By the end of that night, my eyes were swollen and my voice was gone.

I was stuck there for what seems like forever. A small pitch dark box that smelled of the start of rotting flesh. Every time I looked over to my Moms side, I imagined her re – awakening, with bright red eyes and pointed teeth with a hunger for humans." Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Don't laugh, but I was terrified of the idea of zombies when I was little."

"I'm not laughing," Blaine assured. And how could he? What Kurt was telling him was truly awful, something that shouldn't have ever happened.

"I was let out that morning," Kurt said, looking back up at the stars. "They brought me back to the church because there's always a last minute viewing before the ceremony. I remember my dad being a wreck. His wife had just died, and his son went missing. When I sat up screaming out of the coffin, he fainted, realizing where I had been the entire time I was missing." Blaine continued rubbing his forehead, gently brushing Kurt's chestnut hair aside. "And I've been afraid of dark enclosed spaces ever since. I did a great job remembering what she felt like against me, because whenever it's too dark, or too small of a room, I feel her body against mine, the smell surrounds me, and my brain digs out the horrifying red eyes again." Kurt had concluded his story, searching Blaine's face for some sort of reaction.

"Kurt, I…" Blaine trailed off, not knowing what to do. What were you supposed to tell someone who had the memory of being almost buried when they weren't even dead?

"You're the only person to know the whole story," Kurt whispered, "I haven't even told my dad what exactly went on in there."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine took a breath in, closing his eyes. "Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to." Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes studying his face.

"Is there anything that makes it better?" Blaine asked.

"Like how you have an anchoring in the books you read?" Kurt clarified. Blaine nodded, slightly blushing. "Eh, not really. If the lights aren't on, then I like being up in higher places. And when I have my monthly sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes, I always make sure I can somehow feel their heartbeat or their breathing." Blaine made a mental note to ask about these sleepovers later, when the weren't discussing things like this.

"Higher places?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded a bit, "places farer away from the ground." Blaine bit his lip, thinking things over. What he was about to suggest was risky, but if it made Kurt feel better…

"Come on," he said, standing up and holding his hand out for Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"To a spot where we can reach the stars," Blaine offered a smile. "Come on." Kurt returned the smile, grabbing Blaine's hand, hosting himself up and brushing the grass off of him. Blaine took a deep breath, willing himself to do this, before walking back over to the swing set and taking a swing. Confusion was replaced with understandment as he could see Kurt's eyes widen.

"Blaine, what you're doing is sweet, but I heard your story, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Screw what I feel." Blaine stated. "Right now, it's about your story, your comfort. Come here, we're going to touch the stars." It took Kurt a moment before he walked over, cautiously sitting on the swing set. Blaine took a deep breath, grabbing Kurt's hand without second guessing himself, and started swinging his legs back and forth, dragging Kurt with him.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to scold, but Blaine could hear the compressed laughter in his voice.

"I'm f – fine." He mumbled, pushing his legs farther so that they rose higher in the air. Kurt gave in, leaning forward and backwards, adding his weight in so that soon they were soaring high.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked after Blaine gave a short scream when the chains started rattling.

"I'm fine, K – Kurt. Just, escape yourself for a m – moment, kay?" Blaine was trying his hardest not to shake, and upsettingly enough, Kurt noticed this.

"You said we were going to touch the stars, correct?" Kurt shouted over the rush of wind in their ears. Blaine nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the ground.

"Well then," Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, and Blaine bit his lip, stifling a scream. "Off I go!" Much to Blaine's horror, Kurt swung down once more then jumped off the swing.

For a moment it was a magnificent sight. Kurt had his knees bent slightly, and his head was looking up to his outstretched arms. His fingers were extended to their fullest, grazing the sky and catching a few stars in the palm of his hand.

The moment ended though when he landed, an un – healthy compact sound echoing through the empty park.

"Kurt!" Blaine was still in motion, trying his best to spot his friend. Once he did, he cringed at the sight of him laying on what Blaine hoped was his back, not moving. Blaine took a deep breath in before jumping free himself.

A million of thoughts ran through his mind as he was airborne. What if he landed wrongly, and broke his ankle, or what if he landed on Kurt, hurting him even worse?

His thoughts were interrupted when he landed with a loud 'Oof!' He rolled to his back, wincing slightly at the un – graceful fall. He quickly scrambled to his knees, crawling to the fallen warrior.

"Kurt?" He whispered, leaning over his body and placing his hand on the other side of Kurt's torso. Kurt was shaking, and Blaine panicked for a moment, about to reach for his phone to dial 911 when he realized that Kurt wasn't in pain, but was actually laughing.

"Oh god," the boy beneath him choked out, "that was _fun_. Can we do it again?" He opened his eyes, and Blaine gasped.

The sensations were too much for Blaine. With Kurt's skin reflecting moonlight, and with his perfect smile, and with his eyes that were shining care free blue, Blaine could barely control what he did next.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

He sensed Kurt's eyes widen in shock as his body tensed beneath Blaine's. Realizing what he was doing, Blaine quickly pulled away, his face turning completely red.

"Oh, jeez. Kurt, I am so sorry, I-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut across, bringing his fingers to his lips. Silence passed through them, and Blaine waited for the hatred and angst to start rolling off of Kurt's tongue. Instead, Kurt propped himself on his elbows, his face inches away from Blaine's.

"Who said you could stop?" He whispered before pressing his lips against Blaine's. This time it was Blaine's turn to freeze in shock, but that quickly passed as instincts tuned in. He cupped Kurt's porcelain face with his hand, the other one still supporting him on the ground. He vaguely felt Kurt's hand find his cheek, the other one gently resting on his forearm, as if afraid to touch him.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, tilting his head slightly, trying not to laugh with joy when Kurt responded. It was exactly how books described _The Kiss. _The one where Blaine's insides melted, and he didn't ever want to stop kissing, touching or being around Kurt.

Blaine didn't know how long they stayed there like that, kissing. But it didn't matter because he never wanted it to end.

**A/N: So who besides me thought that Glee last night was FANTASTIC? I'm not gonna lie to ya'll, but I blacked out for a few moments when I saw Darren in the freakin' shower. :)**

**Review? They really do make me smile. **


	13. Nostophobia

**Nostophobia**

Kurt woke up, certain of only a few things in his hazy mind. One, his neck was slightly sore. Two, the sun was too bright this early in the morning. And three, something was resting between his fingers and on his shoulder.

His eyes flew open at the feeling, why was something or someone this close to him when he was in his room?

Except, it wasn't his room, the ceiling wasn't its normal white but instead a gentle glow of pink orange and blue. He moved his hand from his stomach to feel around, greeted with the slightly damp grass beneath him. That's when he remembered. The swings, Blaine, and that kiss.

Kurt could feel a blush edge to his cold cheeks at the memory of Blaine's lips against his, and how they kissed for what felt like hours. He turned his head slightly, realizing the thing between his fingers was in fact Blaine's hand. He found this rather odd, because they didn't fall asleep holding hands. Tilting his head down a bit, Kurt saw that Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder. It was slightly tilted up, clearly at an awkward and uncomfortable angle. After not moving for a moment, Kurt realized that with Blaine's head like that, he could feel his steady pulse through his shoulder.

"Your neck is going to hurt horribly later today," Kurt mumbled to the sleeping Blaine. He was extremely touched by the gesture though. Blaine was sleeping at an awkward angle so that Kurt was able to feel the heartbeat, something he told Blaine that he liked to feel while sleeping.

Kurt slowly reached for his pocket, trying to retrieve his phone with out moving too much in order to not wake up Blaine. He tried to turn on the phone before remembering that it had died sometime last night. He sighed, his parents were probably still out of town, but that didn't mean Blaine's were.

"Blaine," he said, reaching his arm across his torso to shake Blaine's shoulder. "Wake up." The darker boy groaned, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and resting his head on the taller boys chest. Kurt blushed, shaking Blaine's shoulder again.

"Blaine, get up."

"No," he mumbled, burying his face deeper in Kurt's chest. "'M sleepin'." Kurt sighed. Of_ course_ Blaine was adorable when half asleep, there was no reason the universe would ever make Kurt's life easier.

"Bla – aine." He sang. When he got no response, he rolled his eyes, and using the little strength he gained, he sat up quickly, grabbing Blaine's face before he completely fell over, and slammed his lips against his. He felt as Blaine jostled awake, slightly jerking away at the 'good morning' welcome.

"Whoa! Okay, okay I'm awake!" He said, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted from surprise.

"Finally." Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. Blaine was clearly disoriented, looking around trying to remember where he was.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The park by my house. Remember last night?" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together for only a second.

"Oh, yeah." He blushed, averting his eyes from Kurt's. Blaine closed his eyes and yawned, causing his nose to slightly crinkle up as his tongue slightly curled in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes while doing so, and Kurt couldn't help but think it was probably the cutest thing he ever saw.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled, glancing at his watch. Kurt watched as Blaine blinked, then glared at the device, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and pushing him back down in the grass. "It's barely five in the morning!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kurt again and resting his head on Kurt's chest. "Go back to sleep Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, cupping Blaine's face in his hands and moving his so his half closed eyes were meeting his own. "Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"And yours?" Blaine argued, turning his face into Kurt's hand.

"Are out of town." He said, brushing some curls from Blaine's forehead. "And yours aren't, I met your mother yesterday." Blaine was still for a moment before shooting right back up.

"Oh crap, she is going to _kill_ me!" Kurt chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows.

"She probably is." Blaine bit his lip, contemplating something. "But, she would hate me more if I got in a car crash because I was to sleepy to drive. Therefore," Blaine moved over a bit, laying back down. "Go back to sleep Kurt."

"Blaine!" Kurt protested. "My parents aren't home, but I have to get back before my step brother notices that I'm gone."

"Fine," Blaine mumbled, sitting back up. "But if I get in a wreck because I'm too tired, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes again and stood up, holding his hand out for Blaine. "Up you go."

"How are you so awake?" Blaine grumbled, taking his hand and hosting himself up. "It's not natural."

"Mornings are a peaceful time," Kurt responded, shrugging his shoulders. "I wake up sometimes to watch the sunrise." Blaine looked horrified.

"That's insane!"

"What's insane is how dead you are when you get home." Kurt retorted. Blaine sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah." He said, looking past Kurt's shoulder. "Can I at least give you a ride home first?"

"Nah," Kurt shook his head, walking to the sidewalk with Blaine by his side. "If I walk home then I'll be tired enough to fall back asleep."

"If you insist." Blaine yawned again, and Kurt had to resist enfolding the smaller boy into his arms. "Hey Kurt?" He asked once the got to the sidewalk, Blaine's car parked a few feet away.

"Yeah?"

"See you Monday?" Blaine asked, blushing. Kurt smiled and nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand so he could walk home. Before he got far however, Blaine had ran forward, quickly kissing the skin of Kurt's cheek before shuffling to his car. Kurt tried not to look ridiculously happy as he blushed. He then walked home, neglecting to tell Blaine that that was the best night sleep that he had had in years.

Blaine was driving about ten miles over the speed limit. But he didn't care, no one was awake at this hour in Lima and he needed to get home fast, hoping that his mother didn't notice his absence.

_But of course she did, she notices everything._

Blaine cursed whoever came up with motherly instincts.

Blaine turned up the radio and rolled the window slightly down, trying to stay awake. His hand that wasn't holding Kurt's was numb, along with the tip of his nose and his toes. He didn't dare crank up the heater though, afraid that the comforting heat would make his eyelids heavy. Instead he focused his memory to last night, keeping his eyes trained on the grey gravel in front of him.

Kurt had forgiven him so easily last night, and he didn't make fun of his original fear of swings. And then they had kissed.

_His lips were soft against Blaine's. Gentle and shy. Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's waist and- _

No!

Blaine swerved from the opposite lane, shaking his head. He could not think about that right now, not if he wanted to get home in one piece.

Once he did get home however, he pulled to a slow stop, fearing what waited him on the other side. Maybe he'd get lucky and his mom would be asleep. With that in mind, Blaine slid out of his car, carefully opening the door to his house.

"_BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!" _Came a shrieked from the upstairs as Blaine closed the door behind him. He flinched, but walked up anyways, his head hanging low. He slowly pushed the door open to his parent's room, absolutely terrified of what was on the other side. His mother was sitting in a chair, her curly hair a mess and her eyes rimmed with anger and fear of her own.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" She screamed, standing up. Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets, trying not to cringe.

"Um,"

"You have the worst panic attack I've ever seen, and what? You think it's okay for you to just run out of the house without an explanation? No note, car gone!" Blaine smiled, catching onto a reference he couldn't resisted to.

"You could've died!" He mimicked in a mock high voice. "You could've been seen!" He hearted a door slam across the hallway, and suddenly Cooper was there, standing in the doorway, tired looking yet smiling.

"They were starving him Mum!" He cried out, looking at their mother. "They put bars on his window!"

"Well you better hope I don't put bars on you window mister!" She screamed, not catching on. Blaine and Cooper laughed. "This is serious! What did you expect me to think as you ran out of the house?"

"I'm sorry mom," Blaine said, trying to be serious. "I had to go apologize to Kurt after what happened."

"And managed to stay the _whole night?"_ She screamed hysterically. Cooper however, just rose an eyebrow.

"You were with Kurt?"

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled out of the corner of his mouth to him.

"Answer me!" His mom demanded, staring him down.

"Yes. And I'm sorry mom, I promise it wont happen again."

"It betters not!" She walked forward, reaching into Blaine's hoodie pocket and yanking out his phone. "You're grounded, and I'm confiscating this." Blaine sighed. "Now, get out. And don't you _dare_ think about running off again!" She pushed her two sons out of her room, slamming the door.

"So, with Kurt?" Cooper asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Blaine said, looking down and walking to his room.

"Wait!" Cooper ran up to him, grabbing his face, inspecting it.

"'Ooper, whad are you doing?" Blaine managed through Cooper's fingers as his older brother inspected his lips.

"Blaine," he whispered, starting to grin. "Did you and Kurt kiss?" Blaine's blush was enough to give it away. He ran off to his room, closing the door.

"Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Don't tell Ellie!" Blaine shouted through the wood. But it was no use, he could practically hear the speed dial button being pressed on Cooper's phone along with his laugh of triumph.

**A/N: Blaine and Kurt, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, creeper girl sitting in a tree, w-a-t-c-h-i-n-g! Yeah, that creeper girl is me :) (Or is it Ellie? Muahaha!) **

**And I have decided to give you guys another snippet of a future chapter, but you guys get to decide! Put either 'A' or 'B' when you review, and depending on which letter gets more votes, that shall be the snippet.**

**So, in honor of that, review?**

**P.S. who understood the reference that Blaine, Cooper, and their Mother had?**


	14. Cleithrophobia

**Cleithrophobia**

Kurt tapped his fingers impatiently against the table, waiting for Blaine to arrive to the lunch room. It really bothered him that they only had lunch and glee together, no other classes. Eventually though, the familiar curly haired head was in sight. Upon seeing Kurt, Blaine sat down, next to him, rather than across like they usually did. Blaine playfully bumped Kurt's shoulder, who automatically sat up straighter.

"I see you made it home alive," Kurt said conversationally. Blaine snorted, pulling out a container of blueberries, placing it between the two, indicating that Kurt could have some.

"Barely. I got home, and then suffered the full out wrath of my mother." Kurt winced sympethetically, popping a blueberry in his mouth.

"I'm guessing that would be the reason why I never got a text back from you, assuring your overall well being of getting home alive." Blaine's head shot up, looking at Kurt.

"You texted me?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine sighed. "Yeah, she took my phone. I'm also grounded, which was a rather stupid move because she and dad are both gone on a business trip the week." Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically.

"So what happened?" Blaine gave a half shrug, only raising one shoulder.

"What you would expect, most likely. Walked in the house all ninja like, and she still catches me. After screaming my full name loud enough I'm certain the neighbors heard, she started ranting about how I left unexpectingly, blah, blah, blah, and it ends with her getting furious that me and my brother started quoting Harry Potter."

"Wait," Kurt held up a hand, quieting Blaine. "You are getting yelled at by your parent, and you quote _Harry Potter?_"

"Naturally!" Blaine said, looking at Kurt as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was too perfect timing. She said, 'no note, care gone!' so then I proceeded with, 'you could've died! You could've been seen!' and then Cooper comes in running, saying, 'they were starving him mum, they put bars on his windows!'" Kurt marveled how Blaine told stories. His arms were flying around, dramatizing the whole thing even more, and his voice pitched different octaves depending on who's perspective he was talking from.

"Still Blaine, I doubt it helped the whole situation."

"What would you rather have me quote? Charles Dickens?" Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's cheek, moving his face so he was looking at Blaine. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, mom." Blaine said earnestly, staring into Kurt's eyes. No matter the amount of seriousness that was in Blaine's voice, Kurt could see the laughter in the caramel eyes.

"She might of understood it better than," Kurt said, cracking a smile.

"Whatever." Blaine dropped his hand, smiling back.

"So," Kurt said, turning away, hoping he wasn't blushing too much. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded, and Kurt could still feel the other boy's eyes on his face. "Cooper. He's a lot older than me though."

"By how much?"

"Well, he's engaged, if that counts for anything." Kurt paused, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"If he's engaged, why is he still living with you?"

"He's not," Blaine shrugged. "He's going to school in Florida, and when we moved, he came to visit for a bit. He claims the guest room as his, but its not." Blaine rolled his eyes again.

"Ah," was all Kurt seemed to be able to say. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, before Blaine started squirming and biting his lip.

"So, um, I'm starting to remember some of the things that happened, uh, that day." He said, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Really?" Kurt asked, knowing which day exactly Blaine was referring to.

"Yeah, and, Kurt? I don't think this," he gestured to the two of them with his hand, "is going to work out."

Kurt's breath hitched. He could feel his face pale even though his heart was racing with the edge of panic. Blaine wasn't pushing him away, was he?  
>"Blaine-" Kurt started, trying to not sound scared.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt, but," Blaine seemed to choke a bit, but covered it quickly with a cough. "I made a pact with a friend back in California and…"

So that was it. Blaine had someone waiting for him in California. Someone who was waiting for him to get better and return into his arms.

"Well, let's just say we decided to not be associated with anybody with criminal records." Blaine looked right at him then, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Criminal records? What-" That's when it dawned on Kurt. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Blaine. "I hate you." But Blaine had doubled over laughing, not able to hear him.

"Man," Blaine choked out, wiping his eyes. "That was a better reaction than I was hoping for!"

"I hate you, Anderson!" Kurt said, hitting the back of Blaine's shoulder. "I thought you were being serious!"

"I am! I wont date someone with a criminal record. Even if it was simply breaking into a _school_ to look up the _new kid._"

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled, burying his face in his hands. "I was forced into it."

"Uh – huh." Blaine said smugly. "Don't lie to me Kurt. I was just so _fascinating _and _mysterious_ that you just had to look me up."

"Again, forced into it!" Kurt shouted through his hands.

They continued like that for the rest of lunch, Blaine poking fun at Kurt, letting his porcelain skin grow redder around the cheeks by the minuet.

Lunch ended, and the rest of the day was a blur of lectures, light buzzes, and the constant ERT warning.

Kurt and Blaine met up later, outside of the school. Rachel joined them shortly afterwards, the trio waiting for Finn to pick them up and drag them off to glee club. The car ride was simple, no drama or tension, until they got to the school.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, leaning over the shoulder of his brother to see why he had suddenly tensed up. That's when he saw it, three letterman jackets, right in front of the entrance of Orville.

"Who is it?" Rachel whispered, Blaine, oblivious to what was going on, stayed in the back seat, confusion crossing his features.

"Azmino, Kurofsky, and some other dude." Finn said in disgust. He turned his head to Kurt, searching for his thoughts. "Your call dude."

"Let's go in." Kurt said boredly, "I'm not going to let three morons ruin glee practice today." Kurt slid out of the car with angel like grace, walking towards the school with his head high. Finn sighed, following his suit. Blaine, still clueless, ran up to catch up to Kurt's step.

"Stay close to me," Kurt whispered when Blaine caught up. "And don't make eye contact."

"Why-" Blaine started, then froze. The three letterman jackets, despite who was wearing them, gave off some type of omen. Blaine imagined that just the jackets alone were able to gave off the same warnings and fear that the Nazi symbol might have given off. As they got closer, Blaine did as he was told, stepping closer to Kurt and keeping his eyes downcast.

"Hey fag," the big one with light brown hair hissed as they walked by. Blaine froze, forgetting all of Kurt's advice. Did that guy really just…?

"Excuse me?" He snapped, whipping around to face the three. He saw Kurt stop out of the corner of his eye, no doubly looking at Blaine.

"Problem midget?" One of them asked, smirking at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine straightened up, ignoring Kurt's attempts of getting his attention. "_What _did you just call him?"

"Do you mean fa-" Blaine didn't let him finish though, he ran forward, slamming his palms in the football players chest, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Blaine!"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that! Or anyone that for that matter!" Blaine could feel his pulse beating, anger leaking through his pours. It only got worse as they all laughed.

"Lookie here boys! Hummel has gotten himself a little-"

"Shut up!" Blaine clenched his hands by his sides, wanting nothing more than to punch the idiots before him.

"Ooh." They mocked, pretending to be frightened. "We're defiantly scared of a homo who has to go for a school because he's afraid of everything he sees." Blaine would've launched forward, ripping their throats out, if a voice behind them didn't speak up first.

"You should be, Kurofsky." A girl with dark hair came from behind the football players, and Blaine recognized her, what was he name again? Santana?

Santana walked in front of Blaine, her arms crossed. Blaine felt something tugging at his arm, and he looked to see Kurt pulling him away.

"You see, I'm afraid of being lonely. And sometimes, over the weekend, me and my razors get lonely." She walked up to their faces, and it was clear that the lettermen were actually scared of her. "And then we like to go visit people." She whispered menacingly. The football players snarled.

"We'll be back." They then turned their backs, walking away. Santana smirked triumphantly.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said, he eyes pained. "This is Ohio."

"So?" He snapped, angry.

"So," Santana drawled, looking at her fingernails. "People aren't as accepting here as in California."

"But that's wrong!" He yelled, "they can't just go around talking to people like that-"

"But they do, Blaine. And there's nothing we can really do about it. Come on," Kurt shrugged, annoyingly calm about the whole situation. "We're late for glee." They walked to the choir room in silence, Blaine still fuming. It took a while for Kurt to get Blaine to calm down, and once he did, the lesson was already over.

They were walking back out to the car when Blaine abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, turning half his body back.

"No, just left my jacket in the choir room." Blaine made a move to go back at get it, but Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'll get it. I know the school layout better." Blaine looked at him skeptically.

"You sure?"

"It's really no trouble Blaine. I'll meet you in the car in a minute." Kurt quickly pressed his lips against Blaine's forehead, walking off and leaving a flustered Blaine behind.

Kurt got to the choir room, eyes immediately raking over to the chair Blaine was sitting at today. And sure enough, there laid his dark blue jacket, draped over the seat. He walked forward, snatching it up, and walking back out. The hallway was deserted, the only sounds coming from Kurt's shoes. Slightly freaked out from the silence, Kurt picked up the pace, but he wasn't fast enough. A pair of hands shot out from a door as Kurt turned a corner, he screamed, but a hand clamping over his mouth muffled the sound.

He was shoved into the closet, and tripping over his own feet, fell to the ground. The person ripped his bag and jacket from his grasp, hot breath resting by his ear.

"You should've done the world a favor," Kurt recognized the voice as Kurofsky. "And just have stayed in the closet." It was dark, but Kurt could see the outline of Dave reach up, crushing the light blub in the room, Kurt flinched and covered his eyes as glass fell onto his head. Dave stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and screwing up the door handle on the outside, locking Kurt in. Kurt stood up, trying to push the door open with no avail. The room was small and dark, and the amount of oxygen reaching his lungs became steadily less. Kurt turned his head frantically, red eyes popping out from the darkest corners, Kurt reached for his pocket, only to realize he didn't have his phone and his flashlight was in his bag. Kurt gripped his hair, ignoring the glass scratching his knuckles, and let out a gruesome scream as the darkness engulfed him.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I really don't like Kurofsky. **

**And I keep leaving you guys on horrible cliff hangers, don't I?**

**I'd like to apologize for the later updates, I'm hitting a wave of depression and a constant feel of loneliness, so it's kind of hard to write. **

**As for other matters, last chapter most of you fellers voted for 'B' (for Blaine :) ) and so, here it is!**

'"_Blaine?" Kurt swiveled the chair around, concerned when Blaine had only answered his question in silence. He was welcomed with the sight of a wide eyed Blaine, whose hands were clutching at his throat, face slowly starting to turn purple. "Blaine!"' _


	15. Maniaphobia

**Maniaphobia**

Blaine knew something wrong after waiting for ten minutes in the car.

He _knew_ he should've gotten the jacket himself. But, as much as he hated to admit it, the idea of Kurt returning to the car with Blaine's jacket in hand made his heart soar. He imagined in a parallel universe of such, Blaine would've dropped something on the ground, and Kurt would've walked politely up and handed the said object back to Blaine.

_Get a grip Anderson. _He scolded himself.

"Where is he?" Rachel complained for about the third time. Finn shrugged and continued to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. As if on cue, the front door to Orville swung open, and Blaine leaned forward anxiously.

"_Finally-_" Finn stated, but stopped when he saw that it wasn't Kurt.

It was the guy that had harassed them earlier.

"Finn," Rachel started speaking again, "is, is that Kurt's bag over Dave's shoulder?" Blaine could feel his eyes widen as he realized that Rachel's assumption was right. Not only was his bag there, but Blaine's jacket as well.

"I think so," Finn said squinting, "what-" Blaine didn't get a chance to hear the rest, because at that moment, he scrambled out of the jeep and took a full sprint run to the guy. He would bet anything that the reason why Kurt was taking so long was because of him.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled once he got in range. He watched as the letterman jacket whipped around, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the hobbit." Blaine ran up to him, doing his best to seem threatening despite the obvious size difference.

"Where's Kurt?" He demanded. What's – his – face shrugged.

"I just sent him back to where he belonged." Blaine balled up his fists, voice raising.

"What did you do to him?"

"He got what he deserved! No one should be allowed to be like what he is. It isn't right." Blaine closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. He wasn't trying to calm himself down, in fact, he was doing the exact opposite.

He remembered how earlier, the only thing that seemed to get the jocks to leave was a physical threat from Santana. He wasn't exactly a big fan of violence, but if that's what it took to get Kurt to safety…

So Blaine thought of every depressing thing he knew. He thought about loneliness, about hearts breaking, about Hazel Grace, about the thought of him never getting better.

And then he did what he never though he ever do. He pictured swings flying, bells singing, earrings swinging back and forth…

He was forcing himself into a panic attack.

When he reopened his eyes, he could feel that they were jitterier than they were supposed to be, his hands were shaking and he was breaking into a cold sweat. He gathered from Cooper that when the depression/panic attack spell hit, he became a pretty violent person. This time around though, Blaine was going to try and keep himself on the edge, not allowing his mind to spiral into darkness like last time. But he needed enough of the feeling to do what he planned on doing.

The jock eyes widened in surprise at Blaine's new appearance, and Blaine, unable to help it, laughed cruelly.

_Is that what my voice sounds like? _The reason part of his mind left asked. His voice was laced with sick humor, any sign of the gentleman Blaine, gone.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked in an eerie calm tone. Blaine took a step forward, marveling when the jock took a step back.

"Whoa, dude, are you on drugs or something?" Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

_Focus Blaine! Don't loose yourself again!_

"Of course I'm on drugs." He reached forward, grabbing the sleeve of the jacket and pushing it up against the wall. "I go to a school for the freakin' sick."

"Get off!" The jock shoved Blaine away, but Blaine, never have feeling stronger than before, just stood there, cocking his head to the side.

However, his strength was wielding. He shook his head, trying to smile horribly again. This wasn't an actual depression spell like last time, but he needed the crazy to hold out a bit longer.

_Come on Anderson…_

"I don't like you," Blaine whispered. "And do you know what I do to people I don't like?" The jock just stood there, fear etching into his features. Blaine felt an odd surge of pride, knowing that he had caused that. "Well," he said, taking a step back and smiling. His little drama moment was just about gone now, but he didn't need it for this next part.

"To them I say, off with their heads!" The jock's eyes widened, looking at Blaine as if he was mentally insane.

"You're crazy!"

"Off with his head!" Blaine threw his arms out, looking around. Most of his energy was gone, but when he was acting a part from Alice in Wonderland, it was hard not to be theatric. "Where is my royal court? Why is no one listening to me? I am your king, and I say, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The jock groaned in frustration, throwing Kurt's belongings into Blaine's arms.

"Leave me alone, freak!" With that he quickly stalked off, leaving Blaine. Blaine bent over, hands resting on his knees as he took deep breaths. After five breaths in and out, he reached into his pocket, popping pills into his mouth and swallowing. He didn't want the chance of having to fight off another possible panic attack.

He took one look at Kurt's bag before slinging it over his shoulder and running into the school. Blaine didn't know the layout, so Kurt could've been anywhere.

_Don't let him be hurt, please…_

"Kurt!" He shouted into the empty hallway. When he got no response, he ran around the corner, still shouting his name. "Kurt! Where are you? KURT!" He waited in silence. Then, out of nowhere, a high pitched scream of pure fear came from down the hallway. Blaine ran towards it, still calling out to Kurt. The screaming continued, and Blaine cringed at the horrific sound.

"Kurt!" He ran up to the door and started pounding on it. "Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Help! Please!" Kurt cried from the inside.

"Shh, shh. Kurt, it's okay!" He reached for the knob, and damn it all, it was locked. "It's me Blaine. I'm going to get you out of there."

"I cant breath!" Kurt shouted, and Blaine could actually hear the other boys breath start to shallow as he suffocated.

"No," Blaine placed both his hands on the door, leaning closer in hopes that Kurt would be able to hear his voice more clearly. "You _can_ breathe. You're not in there, Kurt. You're high up in a tree," Blaine looked at the door knob, scrunching his eyebrows in frustration. He 's read enough Sherlock Holmes books to know how to pick a lock, so why weren't any ideas coming to mind?

"You're high up in a tree," he continued, bringing his leg off to start unlacing his shoe. "And you're looking at the sky. It's bright blue, and there isn't a single cloud, so light is shining everywhere." He yanked his shoe off, holding it in both hands.

"I- it's so dark." He heard Kurt whimper.

"No, no it's not." He assured him, holding his shoe above his head. "It's so bright that leaves are bathing in light." He brought the shoe over the knob, the impact echoing throughout the isolated hallway.

"No!" Kurt screamed at the sound. "Please, don't bury me, I'm not dead!"

"Damn," Blaine mumbled as Kurt sunk into the darkness again. He didn't waste another moment, and brought the shoe over the knob, knocking it off the door. He then, (partially because he always have wanted to do this, and because it was the perfect moment,) kicked open the door.

Kurt was inside, his knees pulled up against his chest, one arm snaked around them to keep them there. His other hand was clutching at his throat, desperate for air. His eyes were red and wide, pupils dilating at the sudden light. Glass was woven into his hair, which had skillfully scratched the skin over his delicate fingers.

It was honestly the most beautiful and horrific sight Blaine had ever seen.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt let out a choked sob, and Blaine ran over, falling to his knees in front of the other boy. "It's okay," he soothed, digging into Kurt's bag and pulling out the known flashlight. He clicked the button, shoving it into Kurt's hand. At the contact of the cool metal, Kurt's shoulders seemed to relax slightly, his eyes focusing on Blaine.

"B – Blaine?"

"Yeah." Blaine gave an encouraging smile, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt nuzzled his cheek in Blaine's hand, letting out another short sob. "Shh, it's okay." He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to startle Kurt. "You're safe. Nothing can hurt you now. Do you have any pills on you?"

"C – car." Kurt choked out. Blaine sighed.

"Alright. We need to get you there than. Can you walk? If not I can go get Finn-"

"No! Don't leave me!" Kurt's eyes pooled in tears, grabbing a hold of Blaine's wrist.

"Hey, hey." Blaine cupped the other side of Kurt's face with his hand, forcing Kurt to look at him. "Who said anything about leaving? Come on Kurt, let's get you to the car." Blaine slowly stood, holding on to Kurt's arms and pulling him up with him. Once he was standing, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, guiding him back outside.

It took them longer to get to the car with their feet shuffling, but once they did, Kurt had fallen silent, his eyes distant. Blaine bit his lip, opening the door to the jeep and gently pushing Kurt in.

"What happened? Kurt what's wrong? Blaine-"

"Rachel," Blaine breathed out, trying to be patient. "Kurt needs his medicine. I imagine it's in the glove compartment."

"But what happened, one minute you're-" Blaine tuned her out, looking at Finn for help. Thankfully, he took the hint and reached over to the passenger side, pulling out a small container of pills. Blaine took them, opened the annoying child lock cap, and shook one out into his palm. Kurt had curled up against his side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Here," Blaine held out the pill to Kurt, not knowing whether Kurt usually took two or just one. Kurt looked at it, then at Blaine, sickly innocence resting in his blue orbs.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I can promise that it's not Nightlock." Blaine said conversationally, trying to get Kurt to smile. Sadly though, he was only greeted with confused looks from everyone in the vehicle.

"Seriously guys?" He looked around, before shaking his head in defeat. "It's just your medicine Kurt. Will you take it?"

"Alright," Kurt sat up, tossing the pill in his mouth before resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder. Finn started up the car, slowly backing out.

"Hey Finn?" Kurt said quietly. "Tell dad that I'm going to Blaine's house." Blaine blinked, looking at Kurt.

"Um, I'm not sure what just happened to you, but I don't think that's a good idea." Finn responded, sounding slightly concerned.

"Dad can't know the bullying is still happening. And he'll figure something's up if he sees me like this." Kurt twisted his head up, looking at Blaine. "Please Blaine?"

"I – Kurt, are you sure you don't want to tell you dad?"

"Please Blaine?" Kurt pleaded. And, well, how could Blaine say no to that?

"Alright." He whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Finn pulled into the parking lot of McKinley, turning around to look at the two. "Fine, I'll tell Burt you're at Blaine's. Just don't stay too long." Kurt simply nodded, opening the door and shuffling out. Blaine followed his suite, sending a quick nod to Finn, hoping that it conveyed the message that he was safe with him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own as Finn and Rachel drove away, he walked Kurt to his car, and opening the door for Kurt once they got there.

"I'm going to have to apologize for the mess…" He began sheepishly. He watched as Kurt slipped in, his eyes slightly widening at the cluttered car. Blaine shook his head, of all days for Kurt to ask to go to Blaine's house with him, it had to be this day. He walked over to the driver's side, tossing books into the backseat before sliding in himself.

Kurt was looking around, his arms crossed. "Um, wow."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, starting the car.

"Its like a mini library in here," he said. It was true, books were scattered in the seats, the floor and the head board.

"Don't worry, I don't read and drive, but sometimes stoplights are long and…" Blaine trailed off again, driving out of the parking lot.

"What do you mostly have in here?" Kurt asked, twisting around to look at the books in the back seat, his voice was still quiet, reserved, but Blaine could tell that his medicine had started working.

"Um, I know I have a couple of Edgar Allen Poe stuff back there. There is defiantly more than one Shakespeare play, and I think A Tale of Two Cities and Oliver Twist."

Kurt continued to examine the mess, occasionally pulling a book in his lap to get a closer look at. Blaine stopped at a light, and took the chance then to glance over at Kurt. He was pulling open the glove department, more books spilling out. He picked one up that landed by his feet, reading the title out loud.

"The Forest of Hands and Teeth?"

"I've been looking for that!" Blaine exclaimed, reaching out and taking the book. "It was due last week." He looked at Kurt, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine beamed as Kurt gave a small smile back.

The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence, a page flipping over once in a while as Kurt looked through the stories. Blaine eventually pulled up into his drive way, killing the car engine.

"You have a nice house," Kurt observed. Blaine shrugged, jumping out and opening Kurt's door.

"I've got to warn you," Blaine said as they walked to the front door. "My folks are gone, but Cooper is here, and he's going to be pretty interested in you."

"Interested how?" Kurt looked at Blaine, clearly alarmed.

"Uh," Blaine scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You're kind of the first guy I've liked in a while."

"You like me?" Alarm changed to shock, and Blaine looked at Kurt bewilared. Did he really not know…?

"No," he said, smirking. "I just kiss people for the heck of it." Kurt smiled, playfully bumping into Blaine's shoulder.

"Shut up." A pause, "and for the record, I like you too." Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he opened the door to his house.

All the lights were off, and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Cooper?" He called out. There was a beat of silence before Kurt gave out a muffled cry. Blaine looked over just in time to feel a hand clamp over his mouth as well.

"Don't panic," the familiar voice of Cooper whispered into his ear. Blaine rolled his eyes, and pulling the oldest trick in the 'How to get your annoying brother to stop touching you' book, he licked Cooper's hand, who retreated immediately.

"What the hell are you doing Cooper?" He whispered angrily.

"I'm guessing this is Kurt," Cooper looked over at the slightly taller boy. "Well, nice to meet you, but know isn't the best of times."

"What are you talking about?" Cooper looked at Blaine, and even in the dark, Blaine could see worry in Cooper's eyes.

"If you value Kurt's life, I'd advise you get him out of here, fast." Cooper whispered urgently. Blaine could see Kurt starting to panic, his eyes wide, searching in Blaine's for answers. Blaine gave his hand a comforting squeeze, glaring at Cooper.

"Stop messing around Cooper. You're freaking us out."

"I'm serious!" Cooper protested. "Get out of here while-"

"Blaine?" A voice came from the upstairs. Blaine froze, slowly turning around to face Cooper.

"No…" He knew that voice. That voice had haunted him back in California, and was now here.

"Don't pretend that I didn't warn you," Cooper hissed, removing his hand from Kurt's face. The light suddenly came on in the room, the three of them flinching on reflex. There was a loud girly scream of joy, and Blaine whipped around. However, he wasn't fast enough, because something smaller than him with bright red hair was charging right at Kurt. The person tackled Kurt to the ground, and Kurt gave a small yelp, his head hitting the floor.

"Ellie," Blaine said, clearly shocked.

Ellie was screaming in delight, straddling Kurt's torso, and clapping her hands together.

"Ah," Cooper said, looking away. "She may have come to visit when I told her you kissed Kurt."

"Oh my, you are _gorgeous!"_ Ellie shrieked, putting her hands on Kurt's face. "Blaine!" She shouted, glancing at him. "You didn't tell me he was absolutely stunning!"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wide. Blaine bit his lip.

"Kurt, meet my cousin, Ellie. Ellie, this is Kurt."

"Oh, _I know." _ Ellie beamed. "Who else would you be bringing home?" Ellie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Is this a date? That is so cute! Blaine!" She scolded, glaring at her cousin. "That is hardly the proper dress attire for a date!" She looked back at Kurt. "Have you _seen_ how many bowties he owns? Oh, whom am I kidding, of course you have. I bet you love them-"

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, looking at Ellie as if she was some alien.

"Right," Cooper mumbled, walking forward and lifting Ellie off of Kurt. Ellie was struggling, and Blaine, knowing that he didn't have much time, ran forward, helping Kurt to his feet.

"Run," Blaine mumbled to him. "Go up to my room. I'll distract her. Don't worry, she's just like this girl who has a fangirling disorder of something." Kurt nodded, quickly walking up the stairs. Blaine turned back to Ellie, still struggling against Cooper's arms.

"Ellie!" He shouted to her. She stopped, looking at him and smiling too large for comfort.

"So," she drawled, "deats boy! I heard you kissed!"

"So you skip school in Tennessee to come see me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I just saved him from being locked in a closet, El, could you really not wait to pounce on him like that?"

"What." Ellie, froze, then yanked her arms from Cooper, grabbing Blaine's collar and shaking him. "Details! Tell me everything! You rescued him? Oh Blaine, that is _so romantic."_

"Why do you care so much?" Cooper wondered out loud.

"These two," Ellie exclaimed, "are my one true OTP."

"OTP?" Blaine asked, pulling her hands away from his shirt.

"One true pairing." She waved her hand dismissingly. "Tell me your story!" Blaine took a breath and told, knowing there was no other way out of it.

By the end of it, both relatives stood there opened mouth. It took only a moment for Ellie to scream and fall over.

"SO. CUTE. I can't handle it!"

"Are you two okay?" Cooper inquired, ignoring the squirming pixie on the floor.

"We're fine," Blaine assured, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of grapes from the fridge. "Can I go see him now?"

"Ye-"

"Wait!" Ellie interrupted, jumping up and digging in her pockets. "I got you two a present!"

"God," Blaine groaned. Ellie fished something out of her pocket, setting them in the bowl, her smile smug.

"Condoms?" Blaine blanched, staring at the packages she placed there. "You get us _condoms?" _

"You can never be too safe!" She accounted, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"You're unbelievable." Blaine rolled his eyes, walking to the stairs.

"Protection Blainers!" She shouted. Blaine mumbled under his breath, wondering how he could possibly be related to that pixie.

**A/N: So, I realized that I spelled Karofsky wrong all of last chapter. -.-  
>That's really embarrassing. And I am so sorry for that mistake. This, my children, is what you get for no Beta reader and writing at two in the morning. <strong>

**So some people have asked me how I feel about Chandler from this weeks Glee. It's kind of hard to sum up all my feelings for his character, but if I had to in eight words, it'd be something like…**

**A god damned freakin' truck can hit him. **

**Kurt belongs to Blaine you obnoxious kid. **

**Other than that, review, will you? They really make me smile and dance. **


	16. Anginophobia

**Anginophobia**

Kurt stood awkwardly by the door inside Blaine's room, clutching onto his elbow, which had broken his fall earlier when somebody literally had jumped on him. His head shot up when he heard the door knob turning, smiling weakly when Blaine entered the room.

"Hey," he managed quietly.

"Hi." Blaine smiled, closing the door behind him. "You know," he said, "you could've sat down on the bed or something." Kurt shrugged, only now noticing the clear blue bowl in Blaine's hands.

"Let me guess, in that bowl is some type of fruit." He looked back up at Blaine's face, prepared for his guess to be totally correct.

"Don't judge me!" Blaine protested, walking deeper into the room and putting the bowl on the desk, pulling out the chair and indicating Kurt to sit in it. "My mom bought a bunch of fruit and green stuff when we moved here, claiming that we were all going to eat healthier and go vegan." Blaine rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyebrows shot up, sitting in the chair by the desk, opposite of Blaine.

"You're vegan?"

"Oh, god no!" Blaine gave a lopsided smile, "my mom is. Me and my dad don't stand for it though." Kurt crossed his legs, tapping his dangling foot to a silent beat.

"No offense or anything, but your mom is _small_. I don't think she can really afford to loose more weight." Blaine's eyes widen, and for a moment, Kurt thought that he had offended Blaine.

"That's _exactly _what we tell her!" He exclaims, clearly not offended. Kurt gave a small grin, and Blaine's face twisted into concern.

"Hey Kurt, you sure you're okay?" Kurt looked at his foot, staying silent for a moment.

"Well, getting jumped in your living room is a shock, I can tell you that." Blaine groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"I am so sorry. That's my cousin, Ellie. Apparently we're her 'OTP' or something."

"One true pairing?" Kurt clarified, shocked. Blaine lifted his head up, looking at Kurt.

"You know what that means?" Kurt waved his hand dismissingly, and after a second, Blaine continued.

"Anyways, she got over excited when Cooper told her about you, and she came from Tennessee to jump you."

"Well, I guess you can thank her for the bruise forming on my elbow." Kurt didn't even have time to blink before Blaine shot up, walking over and shoving Kurt's sleeve up his arm, inspecting his elbow.

"Blaine-" Kurt argued.

"Hush, I'm just looking." Blaine continued to inspect and prod gently at the light purple skin. After a few seconds, Blaine left the room, and Kurt could hear footstep echo down the hallway. Only moment passed before Blaine's footsteps were back, this time around holding a small container in his hand. Without saying a word, Blaine knelt by Kurt's side, opening the container and dipping his fingers inside it.

"What's that?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"Some ointment," Blaine mumbled, "it'll help with the bruising."

"You don't have to," Kurt mumbled back, slightly pulling his arm back when Blaine came close with the medicine on his fingers. Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, his hazel ones filled with caring and concern.

"I want to." Was all he said. After a short time, Kurt nodded, forcing the tension in his arm to relax. Blaine looked back at his bruise, and after a split second of consideration, he leant forward, gently brushing his lips against the blue – ish skin. Kurt inhaled sharply at the gesture, his fingers curling into his palm, his arm tensing again on reflex. Blaine seemed to take no notice, and started gently rubbing the cool lotion substance onto Kurt's porcelain skin. In next to no time, Kurt relaxed again, watching as the tan fingers moved lightly against the base of his elbow. In short time, Blaine spoke up again, not averting his gaze.

"You never really answered my question."

"I did though. I said-"

"Kurt." Blaine cut off, looking up into the blue orbs. It felt as though Blaine's eyes were physically holding him there, unable to look away. "You know what I mean."

Kurt pulled his lip between his teeth, looking away again. "I'm fine."

"Kurt." Blaine whined. "Tell me the truth."

"It's all I'm able to say," he continued to mumble. "I sort of went into auto – pilot after you broke down the door. Nice kicking by the way." He could imagine Blaine give a small smile, despite his next words.

"Don't change the subject."

"But that's all," he protested, daring a glance back at Blaine. "I just feel numb. I get that I'm just prolonging the emotions, whether it's frustration, or upset, whatever. But it's how I'm surviving right now, making myself numb."

"'Grieving does not change you, it reveals you.'" A pause, "end quote." Kurt ignored the quote that was most likely from some book.

"I'm not grieving."

"Then you're not revealing yourself, Kurt." Kurt shrugged, and he felt the warmth of Blaine's forehead on his wrist as Blaine rested there.

"I should've gone in myself. Should've just gone back and grabbed my stupid jacket. If I wasn't so stupid, you'd be fine right now."

"Hey," Kurt placed his fingers under his chin, raising his face up to meet his. "You didn't know. _I _didn't even know they just got out of football practice.

"What can I do?" Blaine asked quietly, "what can I do to help you feel better? Don't lie to me, I know you're not fine. What can I do?" Kurt blinked, surprised and extremely touched by the outburst. Kurt pushed himself off the chair, kneeling across from Blaine, unsure of how to ask for what he really wanted. No one had exactly asked before, and though his family and friend were supportive, they never directly asked, always assumed that the pills would do their job.

Blaine watched him sink to the floor, never taking his eyes off him.

"C – can I have a hug?" Kurt looked at his folded hands in his lap, a pale pink creeping up his cheeks.

"You really shouldn't have to ask," Blaine's arms reached outwards, wrapping them around Kurt's neck and pulling him in close to his body. Kurt sighed, snaking his arms around Blaine's waist, curling himself against his chest. Through fabric and skin, Kurt could hear Blaine's steady heart beat, his shoulders instantly relaxing at the comforting sound. Blaine started to stroke his hair, holding Kurt tightly.

A comfortable silence echoed through the room, and Kurt closed his eyes, absorbing Blaine. His arms were warm and secure around Kurt's neck and shoulders, his heart beat sturdy and loud. Blaine smelt like books and mint. Kurt inhaled deeply, thinking he wouldn't ever get over how Blaine smelled.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked attentively. Kurt wasted no time for hesitation, tilting his head up and gently pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine responded immediately, slowly opening Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt felt his head go dizzy as he stayed lip – locked with Blaine, not daring to pull away, even for air.

Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for permission. Kurt shivered and complied to the request, hardly choking back a quiet moan when Blaine's tongue started exploring his mouth.

"Cooper!" Ellie shouted from the other side of the doorway, causing both boys to slightly jump. "Coop, I think they're _kissing!_"

"I swear," Blaine said, sounding a little out of breath as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I swear that I didn't invite her." Kurt gave a light chuckle, his eyes still closed.

"She's just fangirling. She'll get over it." He wasn't surprised in the least to find that his breath too, felt like it was knocked out of him.

"I doubt that." Blaine grumbled, "she brought us both presents." Kurt opened an eye, looking confused.

"What did she bring?"

"You don't want to know," but Blaine pulled away, turning to the desk. Kurt almost whined at the lost of Blaine's arms, but he soon returned, holding the bowl of grapes in his lap. Kurt glanced in the bowl, eyes widening when he saw the little packages.

"She didn't," he said in awe.

"She did." He confirmed. Kurt reached in the bowl, pulling out one of the packages, then looking at the closed door.

"Well, it's rude to not accept a gift. And I guess we can't really let these go to waste."

"W – what?" Blaine stuttered, eyes growing and face paling.

"Do you have a sharpie, and some water in here?" Kurt faced back to Blaine, ignoring his look of confusion and panic.

"Uh, yeah?" Blaine stood, walking to the nightstand table and bringing back the supplies Kurt requested.

"Thanks," he said, taking the water and sharpie from Blaine. Using his teeth, he ripped open the package, pulling the contents out. He laid the condom flat out on the floor, grabbing the sharpie in the process.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked, tossing his head back to look at Blaine upside down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to violate you." He could practically feel the heat from Blaine's cheeks, he was blushing that terribly.

"I knew that," he mumbled.

"Uh – huh." Kurt said, not sounding convinced. He returned his attention back to the task at hand, taking off the cap to write on the present.

_Thanks Ellie!_

He then filled the opening a bit with water before tying it off. He stood up, walking past Blaine and to the door. He used one hand to open it, the other to toss the condom down the stairs. It flopped lifelessly down like a slinky. There was silence, then the house was filled with shrieks from the pixie. Kurt smirked, closing the door behind him.

Blaine stood, opened mouthed.

"You did _not _just-"

"I did." Kurt shrugged. Blaine laughed, running a hand through his curls.

"You're unbelievable."

"I am Kurt Hummel." Kurt walked over to the desk chair, sitting in it again. Blaine was still laughing as he took his place back on the edge of the bed. Kurt glanced at his watch, sighing.

"It's almost five, and we've still got homework to do." Blaine stopped his laughing, looking hatefully at the textbooks in the corner.

"Ugh. Gross." However, he stood up, bringing both messenger bags to the duo, dropping Kurt's on the desk, and flinging his on the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes at the dramatics, turning and pulling out his history text book.

"Grape me." Blaine announced after a few moments.

"Sorry?" Kurt swiveled the chair around, an eyebrow raised. Blaine was sitting up, head slightly tilted back and mouth open.

"Grape me!" He said again, nodding to the bowl and smiling. Realizing what Blaine was asking, Kurt plucked a grape, and tossed it to Blaine. He caught it in his mouth, beaming. Kurt once again rolled his eyes and turned back to his assignment.

It was quiet from then out, with the occasional, 'grape me!' from Blaine.

"Grape me!" Blaine proclaimed again. Kurt mixed a sigh and a laugh, tossing the grape across his shoulder, not checking if Blaine had caught it or not.

"Hey, so was Pearl Harbor was on December seventh 1941, right?" He asked, flipping through the pages. Blaine didn't respond, which was odd, saying he was usually good at history.

"Blaine?" Kurt swiveled the chair around, concerned when Blaine had only answered his question in silence. He was welcomed with the sigh of a wide eyed Blaine, whose hands were clutching at his throat, face slowly starting to turn purple. "Blaine!" Kurt quickly stood, rushing to his side. The last grape he tossed must've gone down the wrong tube or something, because it looked as though Blaine was choking. Kurt made a move to wrap his arms around Blaine's middle, but he raised his hands, stopping him.

"Blaine, you're choking!" Blaine frantically shook his head, trying to desperately breathe through his nose. Kurt gave a cry of frustration, before pounding the Blaine's back with his hand, hard. Blaine lurched forward, starggerdly dragging in a breath. He was clutching at the sheet now, daring to breath through his nose. After what felt like forever to Kurt, he sucked in enough air to let out a hearty cough, the grape landing into his outstretched hand. Both boys were breathing heavily, no sound between the two, until,

"I live!" Blaine shouted, holding the grape above his head, smiling triumphantly.

"You idiot!" Kurt cried, falling next to him. "You were choking, and wouldn't let me help you!" Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, well…" He tossed the grape in the waste basket, turning back to Kurt.

"Seriously Blaine! You scared me!" Kurt placed a hand over his heart, still breathing heavily. "Your face was going purple!" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, kissing the palm of it.

"Technically, you did save me." He glanced up through his eyelashes, blinking innocently at Kurt. "My hero. How may I ever repay you?"

"Don't choke!" Kurt shouted, pulling his hand back. "I was worried I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth."

"Ah," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Stop it!" Kurt hit Blaine's shoulder. "Seriously, this isn't funny."

"Alright, alright." Blaine took Kurt's hand in both of his again, looking at him earnestly. "I promise to let you come to my aid if I ever choke again. Okay?"

"Just, don't choke again." Kurt said, his voice slightly cracking. Blaine's eyes softened, speaking quietly.

"Alright. No more choking." Kurt nodded his approval, then glanced at his watch, sighing.

"It's getting late. I should get home." He looked at Blaine. "Could you drive me home?" Blaine nodded.

"Of course, but first…" He reached behind him, pulling something that Kurt couldn't see. He placed it on his knee, looking intently at Kurt. Kurt looked down, blanching when he saw yet _another_ one of Ellie's condoms. However, looking closer, he saw that Blaine had written on it.

_Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?_

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hid the growing smile. He coughed slightly, looking back up at Blaine.

"Will we be using this on that date?" He gestured to the "present".

"Naturally." Blaine winked, and Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Doofus. But yes, I'd like that." Blaine smiled again, lighting up his whole face. Kurt already started the mental count down in his head, unable to wait for Friday.

**A/N: Let me just start by saying this Glee. Holy red vines, I am so upset. We root for Rachel for three years, and then she fails? And I am so sad with Puck. I can totally relate, studying, then feeling confident, but still failing the test because your mental capacity simply can't hold it.  
>Hey, how related is this chapter title to tonight's episode? <strong>

**Also, Wolf Princess girl? YES. Let's become BFF's and fangirl together with Ellie. ;) **

**Review and cookies shall fall from the heavens. (Note: Cookies may not actually fall from the sky, but in the even that they do, I am not responsible for any cookie related injury.)**


	17. Limnophobia

**Limnophobia**

Kurt was getting frustrated, to say the least. Not only did Friday take forever to arrive, but once it did Blaine had manage to avoid him _all day_. At first, Kurt feared that he had fallen ill, but that thought was demolished when he saw Blaine walking in the hallway, he made eye contact with him, trying to convey a 'hello'. But the darker haired boy only smirked, winked, and then walked the other direction, away from Kurt.

"You don't think he forgot about your date tonight, do you?" Rachel asked over lunch. Kurt was sitting with her today, realizing ten minutes into the period that Blaine wasn't even going to show up there.

"No," he said cautiously. "Yesterday, he kept reminding me. 'I'll pick you up at 6:15.' And, 'Don't forget our date tomorrow.' I just don't get why he's avoiding me."

"Could it be nerves?" She wondered out loud.

"He winked at me this morning, I don't think its nerves." Kurt grumbled. "I don't understand. It's not like our wedding day when we cant-" Kurt stopped, finally grasping what was going on. He groaned, face palming. "Damn him."

"What?"

"He's been cracking open the romance novels. I should've guessed it."

"Oh, but Kurt, that's romantic!" Rachel encouraged.

"You sound like his cousin," he commented. "However, she's more insane than you. I know," Kurt threw his hands up in surrender when Rachel pretended to be appalled. "Strange. But it's true."

"Well, just take it as a complement that he's willing to go to such dramatic measures for a date."

"This isn't the worst of it. You should've seen how he asked me out." She bumped his shoulder playfully, grinning.

"Do tell. Did he get on one knee with a rose?" She teased.

"Change 'on one knee' to sitting across from me on a bed, and change 'a rose' with a condom that had writing on it, asking me for a date this Friday." Rachel choked on laughter.

"You're kidding."

"Am not. I have prove of it." She bit her lip, trying not to smile too broadly.

"You still have it?"

"Don't tell Finn." He mumbled.

"No promises." She smirked. He rolled his eyes and they continued to chat till the end of the lunch period.

Blaine did a spectacular job of not even letting himself in the line sight of Kurt. Kurt, soon learning to just accept it, sat in every class, impatiently tapping his pencil.

_Tick tock, screw the clock. _He would sing in his head during the rest of his classes. Kurt debated skipping glee this afternoon, but argued against that, figuring that it would just let his nerves soar more when he got home, whereas in glee he could be slightly distracted for about an hour.

His final class ended, and he bounded out of there, hoping to at least see a glimpse of the other boy. Nevertheless, Blaine managed to not be seen. Kurt sighed, dialing his locker open and pulling out his jacket. While doing so, a neatly folded paper fluttered out. Looking from side to side, Kurt bent over to pick it up, reading the note.

_Dress for the beach at night.  
>-B<em>

Kurt sucked in a breath. That goofy, romantic, stubborn, beautiful boy. _Of course _he would do something like this. Avoid Kurt all day, but manage to slip a note in his locker.

One thing did concern Kurt though. Where were they going to find a beach in Ohio? He sighed, gingerly folding the note again and slipping it in his pocket. He would have to change his attire now, but they weren't going to a real beach, were they?

Glee was a mess. Multiply the normal relationship drama by two, divide it by the lack of storm outs, then square root the whole equation by three for the raise in 'this is my solo' drama, then add it by the songs that were actually chosen to be sung today by those who were lucky enough to win Mr. Shuester over. For once, Kurt didn't participate. He sat in the back, fingering the corner of the note, thinking about what it could've meant.

Rehearsal ended forty-five minutes late, meaning Kurt didn't get home till about five. With only having an hour to get ready, he skipped all greetings and ran upstairs, starting a shower and his moisturizer routine. After drying off, picking a new outfit, fixing his hair, and applying the last bit of lotion, he stepped out of his room, glancing at his phone.

5:50.

_Hallelujah._

"Kurt!" His dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He responded, pocketing his phone and skipping down the stairs. His dad was sitting in his chair, his back turned to Kurt, as he seemed to be focusing on something in his lap.

"When this Blaine character gets here, bring him in. I want to have a word with him." Kurt rolled his eyes, walking over to the chair.

"We're going on a date, dad. Nothing too fancy. Besides-" he stopped, eyes growing as he saw what was in his dads lap. "Dad, what are you doing?" Burt barely glanced up.

"Cleanin' my rifle."

"Right when your boyfriend is coming over. I'd take note of that dude." Finn supplied, not looking away from the football game on the TV.

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt said sarcastically. "And he's not my boyfriend," he clamped his mouth shut. That response was automatic, and he didn't take time to think on it.

"He's not?" Burt glanced up at his son, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, erm, don't really know." Kurt mumbled bashfully. They had kissed, and hung out all the time, but was Blaine really his boyfriend?

"Well, that might just save this kid's life." Burt said, snapping his gun up threatingly.

"Dad!" Kurt groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Put the gun away!"

"No chance." He said gruffly, shifting the hat on his head.

"Kurt, sweetie, its 6:10." Carole warned from the kitchen.

"Ten bucks say he's five minutes late." Burt challenged.

"Five says that three minutes early." Finn supplied.

"Five says he's only _one_ minute early!" Carole argued from the kitchen. Kurt smirked, he knew Blaine better than anyone here, giving him the advantage.

"Fifty saying he gets here right at 6:15." Everyone fell silent; Kurt hardly took turn in the family bets, claiming it was stupid. Finn paused the show, and they all crowded around his watch to stare at the time. Sure enough, the minute it switched to 6:15, the doorbell rang.

"You all owe me fifty dollars!" Kurt straightened up, bouncing to the door.

"Hey-" He froze, words lodging themselves in his throat. Blaine was standing there, a deep red cardigan over a black polo shirt. He was wearing dark washed out jeans, and he had gelled down his hair. Though Kurt could see a few of the curls straining to be released.

"Hello." Blaine flashed him a smile, and Kurt almost had to grab a hold of the doorframe to prevent falling over.

"Hi." He managed to squeak out.

"Kurt?" Burt called out from the living room. "Bring your guest here."

"Please, come in." Kurt stepped slightly to the side, unable to take his eyes off of Blaine. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this was the real reason that the other boy had avoided him all day, to make him awestruck when he actually did see him.

Blaine took a step into the house, and Kurt barely had time to warn Blaine about the gun before his father stood in front of them.

"So you're the infamous Blaine." He father observed, and Kurt blushed, trying to tell his dad through silence to just shut up. Blaine however, took it calmly, smiling broadly and taking a step forward.

"Yes Sir. I'm Blaine Anderson." He stuck his hand out, and Kurt watched as Burt blinked in shock for Blaine's dapperness before shaking Blaine's hand in a firm handshake.

"I understand you're taking my son on a date tonight." Burt dramatically switched the gun in his hands, staring Blaine down. Blaine took no notice, but continued to smile.

"Yes sir."

"May I ask what you will be doing?"

"Ah," Blaine slightly turned his head, making sure to not turn his body away from Burt's. "Kurt, will you close your ears? It's a surprise for you." Kurt did as he was asked, hiding a shy grin. All he could hear was mumbling, and soon, Blaine had his hand against his shoulder. Kurt removed his hands, looking at his date.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kurt nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Burt before hopping out of the house. Blaine lingered a bit, nodding a goodbye as well.

"I will have him home at ten o'clock, Mr. Hummel."

"You better." Burt grumbled, closing the door after they were out. Kurt sighed a sigh of relife. He turned to look at Blaine, only to see that he wasn't there. Glancing around, he saw that Blaine was by the car, holding the passenger open for Kurt. Kurt beamed, sliding into the seat. Blaine came in from the other side, looking for once shaken upped.

"He Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad wasn't really going to shoot me, was he?" Blaine looked over, his eyes wide and slightly fearful. Kurt laughed, patting his hand reassuringly.

"No, it was just supposed to scare you."

"Well, it worked." Blaine mumbled, putting the car in drive and backing out. "In books, they always talk about that happening, but they never say how _scary _it really is."

"You handled it really well though." Kurt said, "We were all surprised."

"I'm just good at dazzling people." Blaine flashed Kurt another smile that melted his insides.

"So," Kurt said slowly after a moment of recollecting himself. "Where are we going?"

"Nope." Blaine shook his head. "It's still a surprise."

"But Blaine," Kurt whined.

"Nope." Blaine mocked, staying stubborn.

"But they're no beaches in Ohio!" Kurt broke out. All he got in response was a smirk and yet _another_ wink.

Kurt gave up trying to interrogate Blaine, and soon the car ride turned into a playful argument of what radio station to play. The argument was never resolved.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled over on the side of the road. Kurt squinted, wondering why they had stopped at one of the few ponds close to Lima. Blaine jumped out of the vehicle, rushing over to Kurt's side to open the door for him before he could himself.

"Help me carry some of the stuff?" Blaine asked, his golden eyes shining.

"Of course," Kurt said, trying not to sound breathless. They walked to the trunk of the car, opening it with a small 'pop'.

Blaine reached in, handing Kurt a basket with a blanket neatly folded on top.

"We're going on a picnic?" Kurt asked, grateful for the subtle hints of what they were going to do.

"Sort of." Blaine grabbed a large bag, and a guitar case before closing the lid with his elbow. "Follow me." He said, smiling in excitement. Kurt walked slightly behind Blaine, looking at his surroundings. The lake looked a lot different at night then at daytime.

"Here," Blaine finally announced. Kurt looked down to see that a portion of the grass had been mowed down short into a perfect rectangle. Kurt glanced at Blaine, wondering when he had had the time to do this.

"Should I-" he started, making his way to unfold the picnic blanket.

"Actually, will you just put it on the ground and turn around? It's still all a surprise. Kurt groaned, but did it anyways. Shifting his weight to a different foot impatiently, it seemed to take perpetually forever till Blaine said he could turn around. He did and gasped. Blaine had placed the blanket down, but underneath it and around it was sand. Sand that smelt like salt and sun; sand that Kurt assumed was from California. And IPad was perched up in front of the blanket, giving the moving picture of a bonfire. Blaine's IPod was attached to speakers, giving off the sound of what was most defiantly the ocean. Blaine's guitar was lying on it's back on the sand, and two plates of pasta from breadstix was in the middle of the blanket.

"Welcome to the beach, Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine, his mouth opened.

"Blaine, how-?"

"You're right, this needs some explaining." Blaine clapped his hands, walking over next to Kurt, taking his hand and guiding him to sit on the blanket surrounded by sand with him. "I've always wanted to go on a date on the beach. At night. There would be a bonfire," he gestured to the IPad, "and the sea would be soothing." He gestured to the speakers. "I've been on a date or two before moving here, but never had the chance to go to the ocean with them. They were nice guys and all, but they didn't seem right." Kurt tried not to let the jealously inflame with the idea of Blaine going out with other guys. "And then I met you," Blaine said softly, gazing at Kurt, still holding his hand. "And I knew. _You _were the one I was meant to have my dream date with. But like you said earlier, there are _no_ beaches in Ohio.

So I got creative. I kidnapped my Dad's IPad and got this weird fire app on it. I got music from ITunes of some recording of the ocean. Before we left, we filled two milk cartons with sand, to remind my family of home. That's where I got that. I chose the pond, hoping it would give enough of a feel for the body of water. Technically, in my fantasy, I cook dinner. But I managed to once set the butter in the microwave on fire, so I just ordered from Breadstix." Blaine was looking at Kurt, who was looking around at everything there.

"Blaine, this is, this is _perfect._" He whispered in awe.

"Really?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"Really." Kurt looked back at Blaine, beaming, his blue eyes sparkling. "This is amazing." Blaine's shoulders seemed to relax at Kurt's approval, handing him a plate of pasta. They ate and chat. For dessert, they shared a piece of strawberry shortcake. At Kurt pointing out that this was his favorite, Blaine blushed, mumbling about how he may have asked Mercedes what Kurt would've liked to eat. Kurt was extremely touched, gently kissing Blaine's cheek.

They were now lying on their backs, gazing at the sky. Their shoes and socks had been kicked off at some point, and their toes were curling in the sand. Blaine had suggested that they quiz each other on their phobia knowledge, after five minutes, they were both tied.

"Alright," Blaine said. "Astrophobia."

"Fear of stars?" Kurt guessed.

"Yeah, or fear of celestial space. But I'll give you that point."

"Why thank you." Kurt said, slightly sarcastic. He took a moment to decide on his next quiz question, and Blaine took it as a victory statement.

"Giving up, Hummel?"

"Hardly, Anderson." Kurt smirked, turning his head towards Blaine. "Paraskavendekatriaphobia." Blaine stilled.

"You're making that up."

"No I'm not. Are you going to guess what it is?"

"Uh, fear of parakeets?" Blaine tried hopelessly. Kurt laughed.

"Nope. It's fear of Friday the Thirteenth."

"No way." Blaine argued. "You're defiantly making that up."

"Am not!" Kurt protested, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's a real thing."

"Yeah, whatever." Blaine waved a hand dismissively. "I'll give you the point. Only because I don't want to see you loose."

"Shut up." Kurt flicked Blaine's temple playfully. "You lost, and we both know it."

"No need to brag about it." Blaine sat up, crossing his legs. Kurt followed his suit, looking at the time on their bonfire. He sighed.

"It's 9:40. We should probably get going soon."

"Wait," Blaine said, reaching behind him and grabbing his guitar. "The last part of the 'perfect supermegafoxyawesomehot' date, is that I sing to you." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, who momentarily forgot to breathe. "Think we could spare three minutes?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine started strumming the notes, never faltering his eyes from Kurt's.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
>Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about you and me,<br>the way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing!_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
>the water's rising and I'm slipping under.<br>I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder, yeah._

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
>But the way that I'm feeling makes me realize that it can't be wrong.<br>You're loves like a summer rain, washing my doubts away._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
>they water's rising and I'm slipping under.<br>I think I fell in love with the eight world wonder, yeah._

_It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
>It's making me believe that you're the one for me!<em>

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
>the water's rising and I'm slipping under.<br>I think I fell in love with the eight world wonder, yeah._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
>this water's rising and I'm slipping under.<br>I think I fell in love with the eight world wonder, yeah!_

Blaine finished the song, his thumb ringing out the last of the notes. Kurt's eyes hadn't left Blaine's once, and he sucked in a sharp breath, as his heart seemed to skip a few beats throughout the song. Blaine hadn't just told Kurt that he loved him, right…?

"Kurt," Blaine asked softly. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt's chest swelled, and he was unable to contain his smile and soft laughter.

"Yes." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine did the same, holding on as if he never wanted to let go.

**A/N: Aww, don't you wish you could date Blaine too? I do. **

**So I found out that someone posted about this story on tumblr. My reaction? :O ***** Fangirl * You guys! That's so awesome, and I love whoever did that. While we're at it, THANK YOU for every one who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. You guys are pretty sexy. **

**Review? In addition to the cookies from last time, milk will fall out of the sky now. Or silk/soy, if that's how you roll. If you don't like either, then you can deal with the rainwater ;) **


	18. Catagelophobia

**Catagelophobia**

Blaine's high from his date lasted throughout the rest of the weekend. He was unable to stop smiling, even when Cooper left to go back to school. It wasn't until Sunday night when he was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil to an unfamiliar tune did his happiness falter.

"Don't forget, you have your therapy session tomorrow after school, Blaine!" His mother called out as she passed his room.

His smile slowly fell as realization hit him. Tomorrow was his first date with someone who was going to pick inside his brain and figure out what was wrong with him, and how to sugar coat fix it. Blaine rubbed his face, groaning.

By the time school came around, he wasn't feeling much better about the whole situation. He tried to perk up though and smile, not wanting to bring the burden to Kurt. Kurt however, saw right through Blaine with his glass blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked at 7:15 Monday morning, opening his locker and glancing at his boyfriend. Blaine allowed the glamour to melt off, he slumped against the lockers, scowling at the ground.

"I have my first 'therapy session' today." He put air quotes around 'therapy session' crossing his arms when he was finished.

"First one in Ohio, or all together?" Kurt asked, switching out textbooks.

"All together." Blaine mumbled.

"What bringing you down about it?"

"I just," Blaine paused, searching for the right words. "I don't want someone picking inside my mind, you know?"

"You let me inside your mind." Kurt countered, closing his locker and facing Blaine, tracing the crown of his forehead with his finger.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to judge me." Blaine said, turning his head over to look at Kurt. "I told you my fear of swing sets, and you didn't think any less of me. If I tell a trained mind reader, they're going to jump to conclusions. 'Oh, you're afraid of swings? Could this fear have developed because you were a child, and were probably molested on a swing as a kid?' And I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine spat, bitterness soaked in his words. "But that only happens in Ellen Hopkins books, yet every therapist jumps to that option."

"Blaine," Kurt tried. When the other boy didn't respond, Kurt spoke again, with a slightly more demanding tone. "Blaine, look at me." At the slightest turn of Blaine's head, Kurt gently grabbed either sides of his face, the hallway was deserted at this point, so he didn't worry about stares or awkward glances.

"That wont happen, okay? I promise that it wont."

"And if it does?" Blaine grumbled.

"Then start quoting Lord of the Flies till your therapist drops it or changes the subject." Kurt offered a small smile. Blaine just shrugged.

"Lord of the Rings would be a better option. Lord of the Flies is about a bunch of kids who turn against each other because they're afraid of something that doesn't exist." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Remind me why I like you again?"

"Because I'm charming, witty, and exceptionally gorgeous." Blaine said, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Blaine's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, you dork." Kurt paused before continuing. "You know, I was going to see if you wanted to go to the Lima Bean to get some coffee after school today-"

"Great," Blaine interrupted, "you're making me want to go _less_ Kurt."

"I'm not finished." Kurt reminded. "How bout this instead, you cooperate at your session, and I'll take you out tomorrow. Deal?"

"Fine." Blaine grumbled after a moment of consideration. "Just define cooperation."

"Answer the questions honestly, and don't become someone else. They're just trying to help." Kurt glanced at his watch, shoulders slightly slumping. "It's time for class. See you at lunch?"

"Kay," Blaine nodded, discreetly brushing his hand over Kurt's as the taller boy walked away.

Later, when Blaine walked into the lunch room, Kurt surprised him with a box of twenty – four colored crayons.

"What are these for?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"You have a chemistry test today, right?" Kurt pressed. At Blaine's nod, he continued. "Well, at the end of every test, Mr. Walker will hand out pages from coloring books, anyone who colors it in get two extra credit points."

Well, Kurt wasn't wrong. Blaine finished the test with about twelve minutes to spare, and he was handed a picture of a t – rex. Unable to resist, instead of coloring it red or green, Blaine started drawing a bright orange tux on it, following with a purple bowtie, huge glasses and braces. He snorted when he started drawing on the clown shoes, receiving a glare from the teacher. Class soon ended, and Blaine signed his name on the bottom of the page, turning it in proudly.

He shuffled out of the classroom, his phone vibrating at the same time.

**How'd your test go? –K**

**Fine, my drawing was superb. –B**

**I expected nothing less from you. –K **

Despite the compliment, Blaine knew that Kurt was somewhere on the other side of the school, rolling his eyes.

**I also expect you to text me after your session to tell me how it went. –K**

**(Sigh) Alright. Talk to you later then? –B**

**Good luck, Blaine. –K**

Blaine pocketed his phone, crossing his arms as he stood outside, waiting to be picked up.

By the time his mom came, he was slightly shivering, and hopped into the car quickly without a second thought. They exchanged the 'how was school' and 'fine' speech, and were then off to the small therapist center about half an hour away.

The car ride was silent, obvious tension crackling through the air. Blaine tried to tone it down by turning the radio station a couple of times, but gave up when he saw that it wasn't helping. They pulled into the close to empty parking lot, sitting in the car for a few moments as the hum of the engine died down.

"I want you to be honest, Blaine." His mother spoke up suddenly. "They're just going to try and help you, so there's no need to be snarky."

"Now mother, when have I ever been snarky?" Blaine replied, well, snarky like. His mother gave him one of those looks, and he threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. No sarcasm."

"Good." His mother than opened the door, climbing out, expecting him to follow. Blaine did, noticing the thick magazine tucked into her purse. He sighed, apparently this was going to take longer than he thought.

While Blaine's mother talked to the receptionist, Blaine walked over to what was obviously the waiting room. Only two other people were there, a girl, probably about five, and a man sitting in one of the plastic chairs, which Blaine assumed was her father. Blaine sat down and watched the kid. She had light brown hair, pulled into pigtails. She was laying on her stomach on the floor, her feet kicking in the air as she colored in a coloring book. He watched as the crayon she was using snapped, and as she frowned, holding it up to her dad.

"I don't have another one," he grumbled, not looking up from his laptop. Blaine, unable to take the crestfallen look on the child's face, reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the crayons that Kurt had leant him, and walked over to where the girl was, squatting down so that he was eye level with her.

"Is this the color you need?" He asked softly, holding out the red one. The girl's eyes lit up, and she shyly nodded her head. Blaine smiled, placing the color into her hand.

"Then by all means, please use it." She beamed, turning back to her drawing.

"Sage," the father scolded, only now glancing up from his computer screen. Sage blushed, glancing back at Blaine.

"Thank you," she whispered. Blaine smiled, resisting the urge to pat her head.

"Your welcome." He responded. "I have more, so if you need some, don't be afraid to ask, kay?" Sage whipped her head around to stare at Blaine, her green eyes wide.

"You have _more?_"

"Yup." He said, pulling out the little package of colored wax. "See?"

Sage looked at Blaine as if he just told her Christmas was coming early.

"Here," she said, frantically flipping through her book and ripping out a page. "If you share your colors, I'll share my pictures." Blaine laughed at the kindergarten like bargain, moving so that he was laying down next to her.

"Sounds fair to me," he took the blank page from her, and placed the crayons in the middle of the two. Blaine choked down another laugh when he saw that the picture she had given him was one of Prince Eric.

"But you have to color it right," Sage was explaining to him. "Prince Eric's hair can't be brown, it has to be black."

"As you wish." Blaine said, reaching for the black crayon to start coloring in his hair.

"I'm Sage." The girl said, not wavering her eyes from the paper and still kicking her feet in the air. "What's your name?"

"I'm Blaine." He answered.

"Are you waiting for your mommy to come out of the doctors office too, Blaine?" She asked conversationally.

"No," he shook his head, grabbing a different colored crayon. "I'm waiting for my turn to go to the doctor."

"Oh." She said, her voice dropping. "Are you sick too?"

"No, I'm-" he stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I'm scared." He eventually concluded. "Sometimes, I get so scared of some things, that it makes me sick."

"Oh," Sage said, clearly trying to understand. "I'm scared of the dark."

"Yeah? My boyfriend is too." He said, not noticing the slip of words till they were out of his mouth. Sage looked over at him, confused.

"Boyfriend? Don't you mean girlfriend?" Blaine glanced up, and seeing that her father wasn't paying attention at all, returned his gaze back to Sage, whispering.

"No. I like boys the way I'm supposed to like girls, so I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend."

"Oh." Sage scrunched her nose up, still slightly confused, but shrugged it off and went back to coloring. "Why is he scared of the dark?"

"He-" Blaine paused, how were you supposed to explain that the reason for his fear was from almost being buried alive? "His mom died when he was young, and he almost got buried with her."

"So he died then came back to life?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"No, he-" Blaine sighed, and decided to change the subject. "Why are you scared of the dark?"

"Because, I'm afraid that the monsters are going to get me."

"_E__very time I looked over to my Moms side, I imagined her re – awakening, with bright red eyes and pointed teeth with a hunger for humans."_

Blaine shuddered as he remembered Kurt's words, looking over at Sage, who was silently coloring.

"You know," he said, "the monsters are real."

"Really?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. Her light green eyes wide and full of fear. Blaine nodded his head.

"Yeah. But wanna know a secret?" When Sage nodded her head so fast that her pigtails swayed back and forth, Blaine continued. "They aren't there to scare you, they're there to _protect _you."

"Really?" Sage gasped.

"Really." Blaine said, dead serious. "They wouldn't dare hurt you. Why would they? You give them such a lovely home under your bed." Blaine lightly poked her shoulder as she giggled.

"Blaine Anderson?" An unfamiliar voice called out. Blaine sighed, looking up to the stranger.

"Good luck, Blaine." Sage whispered to him. "Mommy says that the doctor is nice."

"Thanks, Sage." Blaine said, this time patting her head in a goodbye before standing up, walking to the therapist with hands in his pockets.

The therapist was short, shorter than him surprisingly. She had pale skin with freckles scattered across as if someone splatter painted them on. Her eyes were a dark green, slightly odd, considering she had medium brown hair.

"Right this way, please," she said, smiling and gesturing into a room. Blaine barely glanced at her name tag before walking into the white room.

**Nicole Dasko**

"Blaine, please, take a seat." Ms. Dasko said, pointing over to the plush arm chair across from a desk. "And make sure that you're comfortable." To be honestly comfortable, Blaine would've grabbed the pillow from the chair, clutched it tightly in his arms, and curled up, to the point where his knees were against his chest. Instead however, he settled with sitting on the edge, back straight as he casually crossed his legs. Ms. Dasko sat behind her own desk, glancing at her clipboard.

"So you're from California Blaine?"

"Yes." Blaine clipped, trying to keep patience.

"How is it there?" She asked, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at him. Blaine shrugged.

"Warm, sunny."

"Well obviously," she laughed. "It's California!" Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this woman who was clearly only from the Middle West, basing California off of her stereotypes. "And I bet a handsome boy like you, had a bunch of girls lining up just to date you, hm?" Blaine put on his best charming smile, ignoring the advice from Kurt and his mother to drop the sarcasm.

"Why yes, actually. But I was only interested in the boys lining up." Ms. Dasko blinked, caught off guard. Blaine mentally high fived himself.

"Well, that works too." She said, cheerful once again. "How are you liking Ohio, Blaine?" She changed the subject with.

"It's fine. I miss Cali, and it's a lot colder here, but I'll live."

"That's good." She said. "How do you feel about moving across the states just to go to a different school."

_Ah, so that's where the small talk was going._

"Like a rock star." Blaine said, eyes narrowing. He didn't know why, but these questions were starting to irritate him.

"I imagine so. How are you liking McKinley?"

"It's fine. I've made a few friends, but the classes are all really easy. I'm also in the Glee Club at Orville."

"Is that so?" Ms. Dasko said, her eyebrow raising.

"Yep. Pretty queer, isn't it? My boyfriend calls me the Alpha Gay." Jeez, he really needed a filter for his mouth today.

"Blaine," she said calmly. "I'm not the enemy here, and I know for a fact that you're a rather polite person. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He answered curtly. "Just answering your questions."

"Ah," Ms. Dasko said, moving to the front of the desk, leaning against it. "Blaine, I wont judge you for whatever you have to say. This is a safe place." Blaine slightly slumped in his seat, crossing his arms defensively.

"Of course you're going to judge me," he mumbled. "It's your job."

"No Blaine, my job is to help you."

"By making me state that I'm crazy," he countered.

"By proving that you're _not _crazy." She argued. "But to do that, I am going to have to pick in your brain a little, and I know teenagers hate that, but it has to be done. Do you trust me?" Blaine thought that over for a moment.

"No," he said slowly. "But I trust my boyfriend, and he said that this would be good for me." Ms. Dasko sighed, walking back to sit behind her desk again.

"Alright." She suddenly gained the formalness of her job again, glancing at her clipboard and grabbing a black pen from a drawer. "Would you like to start by telling me what you believed might have caused you to have fears of moving objects?"

"No." Blaine said immediately, shaking his head. "Only Kurt knows that, no one else."

"Is Kurt your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Blaine could feel tension melt away at the thought of the taller boy. "Yeah he is."

"How did you meet him?" Ms. Dasko pressed.

"My first day at McKinley, I had a panic attack, as I'm sure you know," he waved his hand to the file labeled 'Blaine Anderson'. "He was the one who found me and got help."

"How nice," she mused, tapping her pen against the desk. "Does he know everything about your phobia?"

"Yes." Blaine sat up a bit straighter.

"Very good, it's important to have a reliable person to talk to about these things." She congratulated. "Do you feel like the school is helping out too?" Blaine looked at the ground for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Not really. I feel like it's like being deaf, and going to a school for the deaf to learn how to talk. Since everyone around you is the same, you cant really progress cause no one is pushing you to."

"Interesting," she murmured, writing it down. "And does Kurt push you to progress?"

"No. I am able to progress on my own when he's there. For example, as long as he's sitting next to me in the car, I can stomach the swooshing of the keys."

"I see." Ms. Dasko wrote something else down, before dropping the clipboard. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. It was nice meeting you Blaine."

"You too." Blaine said because he was raised to, he stood up, waiting for her to stand before making a way to the door. He sat alone while Ms. Dasko talked to his mother, Sage had left sometime during his session, leaving behind his box of crayons along with his coloring of Prince Eric. He scooped them up in his arms, holding them close before taking out his phone to text Kurt like he promised.

**You lied. It was short of awful. –B**

**Oh, Blaine I'm sorry. What happened? –K**

**I'll tell you tomorrow at school. -B**

…**Alright. You sure you're okay? -K**

Blaine smiled at the concern that was sent along with the text, making sure to reply back quickly.

**I will be. After I give you a dramatic explanation of what happened occupied with pictures and hand gestures. –B**

**I look forward to it. :) –K **

**A/N: Eh. That ending. Not satisfied. **

**I have no explanation as to why this is so late, other than I'm lazy and may have just needed a little break. Feel free to come to my house with fire and pitchforks to punish me for updating so late. (I AM SO SORRY!) **

**On another note, I am sort of running into a writer's block, SO. It's time to ask you readers, is there anything you wish to see in the next few chapters? (Please keep in mind that this is rated 'T' so there will be no KlaineSex.) Please P.M. me or review any suggestions or requests you may have?**

**Review? (Even though I totally don't deserve it because I update so late…)**


	19. Monologophobia

**Monologophobia**

"You know, I had half a mind to ignore you today." Kurt said, sneaking up from behind Blaine. Blaine blinked, turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Because," Kurt stated, moving so that he was leaning against the pale blue lockers. "You ignored me on the first date you took me on." Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but that was romantic. You ignoring me would've just been payback."

"True," Kurt complied, smiling at Blaine. Blaine continued to switch his books out from his locker, leaving the door of it swinging wide open.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, his smile faltering a bit.

"Who's who?" Blaine mumbled, digging through his locker.

"That," Kurt pointed to one of the pictures hanging on the cold metal. Blaine looked at it, realizing that Kurt was talking about the one where he and Sebastian were standing in front of his old house right before he moved.

"Oh, that's Sebastian. He was one of my friends from California."

"Ah." There was a moment's pause while Blaine closed his locker, turning to face Kurt.

"You okay?"

"Do you miss California?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Blaine bit his lip, debating how to answer.

"To hear the whole explanation would be like, summarizing my therapy session. Do you want me to summarize it in the-" Blaine glanced at his phone, "five minutes we have before class starts?"

"No." Kurt said immediately, straightening up. "We have the whole afternoon and coffee date for that." Blaine smirked.

"You want to ruin the date by hearing my sob story about me and a therapist?"

"Blaine, you tell the best stories. They may be a bit overdramatic, but you are amazing at it. It wont be ruining the date. Unless of course, you don't want to, then you can just tell me at lunch."

"Nah, if you want the full out version, lunch hour wont be long enough." Kurt rolled his eyes, as he started walking Blaine to his first class.

"Alright. But I just have to know, what did you quote or reference?" Blaine opened his mouth, ready to respond when in fact he stuttered out nothing, eyes widening in disbelieve.

"Kurt, I don't think I quoted or referenced _anything._" Kurt's hands flew up to his mouth in mock shock.

"Blaine Anderson, not quoting a book? The apocalypse has begun!" Blaine bumped Kurt's shoulder playfully, trying not to smile.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Kurt challenged. Blaine raised his eyebrows before clamping his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Ha, ha. I win." Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Whatever." Kurt looked at the classroom before them, which happened to be Blaine's first class. "See you later?"

"As you wish," Blaine said, beaming.

"The Princess Bride!" Kurt called out, walking down the hallway.

Surprisingly, the rest of the day ended up like that. Kurt would text Blaine a quote of some sort, and Blaine would reply what it was from and vice versa. Blaine was able to stump Kurt more often than not.

"You just need to read more books," he concluded during lunch.

"No," Kurt argued. "You just need to stop memorizing everything you read."

At the end of the day, Blaine became slightly skeptical over the Coffee Date.

"We shouldn't miss Glee club."

"Blaine, it'll be fine. I promise, one day wont kill us. It's probably going to be another Rachel day anyway." Blaine eventually agreed, and since they both brought their own cars, they drove separately to a place Kurt called the Lima Bean. It didn't take long to get there, seven minutes at the most. As Blaine turned off the engine of his car, he noted that the place was reasonably big, but not a ton of people were there at this time of day.

"Come on," Kurt said when they met again at the front door. "Let's get some coffee and you can tell me all about your time during therapy." They stood in line for about two minutes before it was their turn. Kurt placed his order before looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Oh, uh," Blaine quickly glanced at the chalkboard behind the barista's head, saying the first title that stuck out. "Medium Drip, please." The barista rang out their order, and Blaine was about to reach for his wallet but Kurt had beat him to it.

"Don't bother, it's on me." He said cheerfully.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, _I'm _taking _you _on this date, remember?" When he got no response, Kurt sighed. "Would it help if I said that I earned a hundred fifty dollars this week?"

"From what?" Blaine asked, shoulders slightly relaxing.

"Family bet," Kurt said conversationally, grabbing their cups from the counter. He said a quick thanks to the barista, leading Blaine over to a table. "We take them very seriously in my household."

"What did you bet on?" Blaine continued to question, taking his cup from Kurt when he offered it to him.

"Oh, just your arrival time when you came to get me on Friday." Kurt smirked, popping off the lid in hopes it would help the steaming liquid cool down a bit faster. "I bet fifty dollars that you would arrive at 6:15 precisely."

"Huh." Blaine took the first sip of his drink, which was actually surprisingly good.

"Yeah." Kurt reached forward, taking one of Blaine's hands in his own, his thumb lightly rubbing over the knuckles of Blaine's fingers. "So, tell me about this session."

"Where do I start?" Blaine asked, unable to take his eyes away from their hands. He could feel Kurt shrug.

"From the beginning." Blaine opened his mouth, but then quickly reclosed it, thinking his options over.

"Actually, can I save the beginning for the end? It's the best part." Kurt smiled.

"Go for it."

So Blaine told Kurt everything, from how the therapist looked to his rude remarks.

"Now I feel awful about it, but then, all I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable and kick me out." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay," Kurt encouraged, who was now stroking the inside of Blaine's wrist. "When I first went to a therapist, I called her a bitch." Blaine laughed.

"I did worse. She was just trying to be nice to me, and small talk it out. 'Oh Blaine,'" he mocked, his voice pitching up a bit to match hers, Kurt snorted, but continued listening. "'A handsome man like you, I bet you had tons of girls lining up to date you.'" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I told her yes, but that I was only interested in the boys lining up." Kurt spluttered on his coffee, eyes tearing up as he slightly choked. "Oh no," Blaine assured, his eyes wide. "It gets worse. When she asked if I was in glee club, I said, and quote, 'yep. Pretty queer, isn't it? My boyfriend calls me the Alpha Gay.'"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, laughing. "I do not call you 'Alpha Gay'."

"Yes you do!" Blaine argued, pointing a finger at Kurt. "Last week in glee?" Kurt waved his hand dismissingly.

"That was the one time. So what happened next?" Blaine took a drink of his coffee before continuing, slipping his hand out of Kurt's so that he may use it for better hand gestures.

"She then goes on about how she's not the enemy and how she's just trying to help me."

"Which is true," Kurt intervened.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Blaine mumbled. "So then she keeps pestering me with these questions about stuff that I only ever told you about. What I should've done then is stand up, screamed, 'NO! Only Kurt knows this!' and storm out. What I really did though was," Blaine shifted his chair back a bit, sitting properly, and smiling a bit too charmingly to be real. "Dr. Dasko, surely you'll understand if I say that Kurt is the only person who knows these things, and I am just not ready to share it to anyone else.'"

"Blaine," Kurt gave him a look as if saying, 'do you really think that I am an idiot?'

"Yes?' Blaine asked, pretending to be curious.

"I'm not stupid. Surely that's not what you said."

"No, that was just the politer version of what I said." Blaine leant forward again, resting his forearms on the table. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine continued. "So then we kind of start talking about you, and she asks whether or not you help with my phobia, which you do." Blaine assured. Kurt flashed a quick smile before slightly coughing a regaining his posture.

"So is that it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to say I had a storm out, but no such luck."

"Shame," Kurt shook his head. Blaine silently agreed.

"Oh wait!" Kurt spoke out, "you skipped the beginning."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine immediately brightened up. "So while I was in the waiting room, I met this girl-" At Kurt's raised eyebrows, he quickly corrected himself. "This girl named Sage. She was like, four Kurt. Don't worry.

"Anywho, she was coloring, and one of her crayons broke, and being the hero I am," Blaine dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "I let her borrow one of yours. Which I hope you don't mind," he looked at Kurt for approval before continuing. "She told me that if I shared the rest of my colors with her, she would share a picture from her book. Naturally, I obliged to the deal, and this is the picture she hands me." He reached into his bag, digging through it a moment before pulling out the coloring of Prince Eric, handing it over to Kurt. Kurt beamed, holding the paper between his fingers.

"It's marvelous, Blaine."

"Isn't it?" He sighed, folding his arms on the table. "So then she asked me if I was waiting for my parent to come out from the doctor, when I told her that I was waiting for _my _turn to go in, she asked what was wrong with me." Blaine swallowed. "I told her that sometimes I get scared, so scared to the point where I get sick."

"How did she respond to that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"She told me that she was afraid of the dark, which automatically reminded me of you," he waved a hand towards Kurt's direction. "And I said that. I said, 'my boyfriend is too.' She looked confused for a moment, but then shrugged it off, not caring that I had a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend." If he had listened hard enough at that moment, Blaine would've heard Kurt mumble about how he loved the innocence in children like that. "I asked her why she was scared of the dark, and like any kid, she said that she was afraid of the monsters."

"Did you tell her that monsters didn't exist?"

"The opposite, actually. I told her that they did but that they were only there to protect her, not scare her." The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up a bit. "I think she believed me." Kurt blinked.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well," Blaine explained, "I don't think any kid will believe you if you say the monsters aren't real. So, you might as well tell them they exist, but are there for your protection and safety." Blaine paused. "And, I mean, they kind of are real, right? The monsters are like trials in a person's life, and they can be scary, and mean. But in reality, they just prepare you for the next trial, or, monster, and they make you stronger until they can't scare you anymore. Yeah, you need help with conquering them along the way, i.e. a nightlight, or keeping the door open, but soon you can face them without the help. And once that happens, then the monsters have sort of become this shield, and become your protection because, because of them, nothing can hurt you anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly, nodding his head. "Yeah, it does." They both sat there for a moment, in silence, soaking up Blaine's words.

"Monsters Inc. also kind of gave me the idea," Blaine mumbled, ruining the moment. Kurt chuckled, reaching forward again and grabbing Blaine's hand in his own.

After that day, coffee after school on Tuesdays became a usual for the both of them.

**A/N: So, um, hi. **

**You have the story A Legal Romance to thank for this chapter. This was going to come out tomorrow, but I just finished the last chapter of ALR, and had such an emotional breakdown that I wrote this, so, thanks YaDiva! **

**ALSO. I got a tumblr. (Wait, what?) yeah. I'm still figuring it out, but hey, it's there. And Phobophobia updates will be announced there too, and you can ask me questions, and yeah, I'll leave it at that. **

**Review? (Pretty pretty please…)  
>Tumblr: theboywholivedisdead(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	20. Iatrophobia

**Iatrophobia**

With the time that had passed, Blaine had gone to two other sessions and Kurt to one of his own. Despite Kurt's reassurance that they would get better, they never did. By Blaine's third session, he had concluded that his therapist was insane.

"You mother and I have been talking."

"That's never good." Blaine had mumbled under his breath.

"And we want you to come in again this Friday."

"What? Why?" Blaine had snapped his head up to look at the doctor.

"This session will be different though, Blaine." Ms. Dasko tried to reassure. "I want you to bring Kurt to this one."

"No." Blaine had responded automatically. "He has his own therapist, he doesn't need you too." He hadn't planned on snapping at her, but could hardly help it. Whenever Ms. Dasko brought up Kurt, Blaine got sort of, defensive.

"Think about it, Blaine." And that Monday afternoon session ended, leading to the present Thursday morning.

"I'd love to go."

"What? No!" Blaine ran up the hallway to catch up to his boyfriend. "You're supposed to say that you're busy or something, and you can't make it."

"But Blaine, I _can_."

"I know that," Blaine said pointing to himself, "You know that," he pointed to Kurt, "but _they _don't have to know that." He gestured off, silently begging Kurt to say no.

"Sweetie," Kurt turned around, facing the smaller boy. "I'm not going because I'm like some prescription drug you need to take everywhere. I'm going because _I want to._ I want to be there for you, Blaine."

"But I don't want you to get sucked into it," he whined. "I don't want you to think that you have to start doing certain things because some doctor said it would help my screwed up mind. It bothers me that you have to deal with you own phobia stuff, I don't want to add mine to your list."

"Blaine," Kurt gently touched his cheek, his blue eyes staring into Blaine's golden ones. "You were added to my list the day I found you in the hallway."

Time is supposed to pass by slowly when you're dreading something or not having fun. However, Ellie just believes that Time is a slut who likes to screw everybody over. Which is probably why it was only a blink of an eye till Blaine sat in his car, Kurt beside him, as they stared at the cold brick building.

"There's time to go back," Blaine tried to convince.

"No," Kurt sighed. "Let's just do this." They walked in together, hands slightly brushing against each other. This time, they didn't have to sign in, or wait in the dull waiting room. As if sensing Blaine's doubts, Ms. Dasko was standing in front of her office, clipboard in hand, waiting for them.

"You must be Kurt," She said brightly when they approached, stretching out her hand.

"That I am." Kurt replied, shaking the Doctors hand. "And you are?"

"Doctor Dasko, Blaine's therapist. Shall we proceed?"

"Might as well," Kurt answered, walking into the room, dragging Blaine along. Blaine noticed how there were two chairs this time, but instead of offering one to Kurt, he grabbed his boyfriends' hand, forcing the two of them into the normal plush armchair, which was big enough to hold both of them.

"So," Ms. Dasko started, sitting down herself and folding her hands in front of her. "Blaine tells me a lot about you, Kurt." Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt smirking, and he suppressed a blush.

"He tells me a lot about you too," Kurt countered.

"I'm sure he does." Ms. Dasko shuffled a few papers on her desk, not looking up. Blaine took the opportunity to rest his head against Kurt's shoulder, taking comfort in the familiarity.

"Who's your therapist, Kurt?"

"Doctor Biggs." Kurt replied.

"Ah, yes. I do know her, we went to school together."

"How ironic." Blaine mumbled, seeing right through the small talk. Ms. Dasko, picking this up, decided to just cut through the small talk and get to the point.

"The main reason why we asked you to bring in Kurt today, is because we are going to be testing how much movement your mind can handle until you're pressed into a panic attack, Blaine." Ms. Dasko paused, looking up. "This wont trigger anything for you, will it dear?"

"No," Kurt clipped out. Blaine paled, sitting back up.

"So you're going to keep moving things around until I go insane? That's the plan for today?" He almost shouted at the doctor.

"Blaine-"

"Is this normal? Can she do this?" Blaine turned to Kurt, his face sheet white. Kurt nodded his head, his eyes sad as he looked at Blaine.

"Yeah, she can. I've gone through it too. It's okay though, they only want to see how much you can handle, and I'm here, right?" Blaine continued to look at Kurt for a minute more before resting his head on his shoulder again, intertwining their fingers.

"Fine." He mumbled out, not making eye contact with the Doctor.

"Thank you, Blaine." She opened a compartment in her desk, pulling a handful of objects out. "We're going to start with a ribbon, and I need you to be watching it Blaine." Reluctantly, Blaine looked up as Ms. Dasko started twirling the red ribbon around. Blaine watched, waiting for the string to start effecting his mind.

"Nothing," Blaine said shocked after a moment or two. "I'm not feeling anything."

"Good." Ms. Dasko put down the ribbon, writing something down on the clipboard. She then picked up two shoelaces, proceeding with the task.

"Still good," Blaine said, feeling a bit more confident.

_It's Kurt, _part of his mind told him. _Kurt's taking away the edge. _

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in a silent thanks.

Ms. Dasko finished taking down notes, picking up the next object Blaine's smirk stayed in place till he saw the next object, which were a bundle of car keys. Even Kurt tensed at the sight of them.

"I don't think-" Kurt started to protest; however he was cut off by the sound of keys clashing together.

Blaine couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Sweat started gathering on his forehead, his breathing becoming shallower by the second. He clasped his hands over his ears in hope to prevent the screaming coming through, but it did no good. Vaguely he felt Kurt stand up, shouting something before sitting down next to him again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Shh," he murmured, pulling his hands away from his ear. "Shh, Blaine, it's okay…" Kurt started to gently rock Blaine back and forth, while Blaine continued to tremble in his arms.

He heard Ms. Dasko say something, but his brain was too tired to comprehend it. Kurt then stood up, pulling Blaine up with him, who whimpered in protest.

"C'mon," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "We can go now." Kurt practically drug Blaine out of the doctor's office, and to the car. When Blaine seemed to realize that they were outside, he pulled away from Kurt, dragging the car keys from his pocket.

"Uh, no." Kurt said, taking a step forward and taking the keys from Blaine. "I'll drive. You get in the passenger seat." Blaine nodded, doing as Kurt asked without much memory of how he'd gotten there.

Kurt got in behind the wheel, pulling the seatbelt over Blaine's body, despite the fact that it was curled in itself. Blaine had his knees against his chest, his head resting on his arms.

"Sing?" He croaked out when the car started.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"Sing me a lullaby? Please Kurt?" There was a moment's pause.

"Alright." Kurt whispered, keeping one hand on the wheel, he let his other one travel over to Blaine, wrapping his hand around his, stroking his thumb over Blaine's knuckles soothingly.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word.  
>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. <em>

_And if that mockingbird wont sing,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<em>

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.<em>

_And if that billy goat wont pull,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<em>

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
>you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. <em>

Without taking his eyes off the road, Kurt started running his hand through Blaine's curls. Hush Little Baby was the only lullaby he knew by heart, but it seemed to do its job, because Blaine was asleep in moments.

Ms. Dasko had never seen anything like that. The moment that Blaine had started showing signs of a panic attack, Kurt took action, yelling at her to stop swinging the keys around, and then literally taking them from her and placing them under something so that a simple breeze couldn't even move them. She watched Kurt then hold Blaine, bringing him down from a panic attack without medicine. Extraordinary. The doctor picked up the office phone, digging through papers for a second before finding the number that she needed. Quickly dialing it, she only had to wait for three rings before somebody answered.

"Mrs. Anderson? This is Ms. Dasko. No, Blaine's fine, I was just wondering if you have considered letting him take a break from school for a bit. No he's doing fine in school as far as I know, but I would like to see if Blaine is able to progress with his phobia as well without the school and the people around the school." Ms. Dasko took a moment to answer Ms. Anderson's next question. "I believe California would be an excellent place to go."

**A/N: Write, delete, repeat. That's how this chapter went down. And I'm STILL not satisfied with it. Guh. **

**I am SO SORRY for the late update, I really have no good excuse, and so I just wont give you one… But I pinky promise that the next chapter will be up by Saturday. Pinky Promise. **


	21. Autophobia

**Autophobia**

They didn't talk about what happened at the therapist's office. Kurt never brought it up, and Blaine sort of deleted it from his memory. Kurt didn't think too much of it till that Tuesday afternoon at the Lima Bean.

"So I'm going on vacation this week," Blaine said out of the blue.

"Really?" Kurt asked, slowly setting down his cup.

"Yeah, my parents decided to send me to California for a while." Blaine was smiling, jittering in his seat with obvious excitement.

"Where will you be staying?"

"At my friend Sebastian's house." Blaine's smile faltered when he saw the look Kurt was giving him. "What?"

"Sebastian Blaine? Really?"

"What? He was my best friend back in California."

"And now, he's sending you creepy flirty messages on your phone," Kurt said, nodding to the device.

"Oh come on, they're not flirtatious. Here," Blaine picked up his phone, pulling up his inbox and handing it to Kurt. "Read them, go on."

"Blaine," Kurt said, mimicking a flirty tone. "I can't wait for you to come to California and visit us! Blaine, I miss you, the Warblers really need your voice again."

"Well if you say it like _that,_" Blaine argued, taking his phone back and pocketing it. "He's just a friend, Kurt."

"Yeah, a friend who would wave hypnotizing watches in your face till you screamed."

Blaine suddenly regretted ever telling Kurt that story.

"I'm not even staying for a full week Kurt, just five days."

"Why are you going to California anyways? Why so sudden about it?" Kurt asked. Blaine blinked at the bluntness of the question.

"It wasn't my idea." He defended. "My parents said that Ms. Dasko thinks I'm ready to take a break from McKinley, see if I'm okay in the real world again."

"And what happens if you are?" Blaine shrugged, thinking it over.

"Well, my dads company is still in California, so I guess we move back there."

"And you're okay with that?" Kurt's voice sounded tight.

"Well, yeah." Blaine tilted his head, confused as to why Kurt looked so upset. "Everything I love is there, why wouldn't I want to go back?" Blaine watched as Kurt almost dropped his coffee cup in shock, watched as Kurt's long pale fingers started trembling and as his clear blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Kurt's what's wrong?" Blaine questioned, alarmed at the sudden change.

"Nothing," he whispered after a moment. "I should go." He stood up and left, leaving Blaine without a goodbye.

And he never got a goodbye. Blaine's plane left early the next morning, not enabling him the chance to give Kurt a call at a proper hour. He walked through security in a half sleep daze, thinking over why Kurt had suddenly got so upset the previous night. As he sat, waiting to board the plane, Blaine took out his phone, staring at it. It was only seven in the morning, meaning Kurt was probably just arriving at his locker, about to switch out textbooks to bring to his first period class. Blaine sighed, unable to think of anything to say, he turned off his phone, at placed it in his carry on bag.

Boarding the plane was dull and slow work. He got a seat next to the isle, towards the back of the flying vehicle. His eyes struggled to stay open as the tutorial for safety regulations was recited. The minute the plane started it's rocky take off, Blaine's head lolled to the side, swirls of blue and green dancing behind his eyelids.

He was jolted awake by the intercom voice of the flight attendant, asking everyone to fasten their seatbelts, for they would be arriving soon. Blaine sat up, trying to look out the window, seeing if they were really in California. The minute they were able to get off, Blaine rushed out, not giving anyone else much time to move. He stumbled a little on the exit, but continued speed walking till he was breathing the California air, looking wildly around.

And there he was.

Sebastian Smythe was standing in the front of the oncoming crowd; hand in his jean pockets, wearing a stripped polo shirt. Sebastian spotted Blaine, who smiled enuthsiatically.

"Blaine!" Seb walked forward, folding Blaine into a hug.

"Hiya, Seb." Blaine mumbled back. He meant for the hug to be more of a bromance type, however Seb held on a bit too long, making it slightly uncomfortable. When he finally pulled away, he kept a hold of Blaine's shoulders, keeping him at arms length.

"Well look at you. I sure missed you Blainers."

"Missed ya too, Seb." Blaine retorted, stomach slightly growling. Seb laughed, letting go of his shoulders.

"Should we go get your luggage and then head out to lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great. Though I only got the carry on," Blaine lifted up his bag, showing it off. "I'm only here for five days, remember?"

"Well boo." Sebastian pouted, starting to walk to the nearest exit. "Why so short of a stay?"

"I do eventually have to go back to school, you know." Blaine reminded.

"Oh hey, how's that special school for the scared coming along?"

"It's, coming along." Blaine said unsure.

"Let me guess, it looks like a hospital, and completely pointless."

"Not exactly-"

"I knew it. I told you you should've just stayed here!" Blaine forced out a smile and nodded, not up to correcting Sebastian.

"Speaking of school," he started, stepping out into the familiar atmosphere of home. "Why aren't you at Dalton?"

"Ah, my parents pulled me out for a 'vacation' so I could spend time with my old best pal." They walked through what seemed like miles of cars in the parking lot before they came across Sebastian's. Blaine hopped in the passenger seat, looking out the window as they drove out into the city once again.

Sebastian brought them to an In N' Out burger joint. Parking the car, he smirked, at Blaine, pocketing his keys.

"They don't have these in Ohio, do they?"

"Don't they only have them here and in Arizona?" Blaine asked.

"Yup. So eat up kid, this'll be the last time you have this type of food before going back to sick school."

"I'm actually almost cured," Blaine said defensively.

"Yeah? Do you want to test that?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian waited till the line stopped moving to the counter before pulling out his car keys, holding them dangerously in front of Blaine's face. Without warning, he started shaking them, some clashing together while the longer ones swayed casually from side to side.

Blaine could feel his face pale and he knees start to shake. His hand jerked out towards the side, looking for something. It wasn't till a second late that sanity concluded that he was looking for _Kurt. _

Except Kurt's not here, Kurt is in Ohio, probably in glee club now. Blaine tore his eyes away from the sight, fixing them over Sebastian's shoulder, forcing his brain to think of anything other then the echoing scream.

_Kurt. KurtKurtKurtKURTKURT__**KURT. **_

"Huh," Sebastian grumbled, sounding disappointed. "Guess you are doing better, champ."

"T-told you." Blaine stammered out. Sebastian patted Blaine on the shoulder before walking forward and ordering.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, with a fuzzy image of Kurt in the back of Blaine's mind. Even during dinner with Sebastian and his parents, Blaine couldn't get his boyfriend out of his mind.

It wasn't until later that night did Blaine remember that he had a cell phone.

Digging through the black duffle bag of his, he pulled out his phone, switching the setting to 'on'. The device vibrated angrily twice, indicating two new messages. Opening them, he stifled a moment of disappointment when he saw that they were from Rachel and Mercedes rather than from Kurt. He sighed, opening Rachel's first.

**Kurt is crying in front of the glee club. WHY ARENT YOU HERE?  
>-R<strong>

"What?" Blaine asked out loud, scrambling to open Mercedes to see if her message was similar.

**WHAT DID YOU DO TO KURT?!  
>-M<strong>

Blaine flinched when he saw that the message had been received _hours _ago and yet he was only responding now.

**What do you mean?  
>-B<strong>

She texted back precisely a minute and two seconds later.

**Kurt was up crying in front of glee club today, talking about holding someone back. I assume he meant you.  
>-M<strong>

**I don't know what he's talking about! Is he okay?  
>-B<strong>

The next message was a video, Mercedes demanding that it'd be watched now. Blaine maneuvered over to the guest bedroom bed before hitting the play button.

It was clearly recorded with a hand held camera. There was a bit of Santana's head in the front, but it was mostly focused on Kurt, who was standing in front of the piano with his arms crossed, looking exhausted and depressed.

"_So last night,"_ He started, _"I learned that there are people out there, who you'll devote your whole life to. However, get to know them a bit better, and you see that they are so much _bigger _than a simple life in Ohio, and that you are just holding them back from what they can really be. So you have to let them go, let them be who they are meant to be." _Kurt lowered his voice, staring right at the camera as if he knew Blaine was watching on the other side. _"But that doesn't mean you don't want to see them again. Even if it's only one more time." _He nodded at the piano, which started playing the soft chords of a song.

_Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.<br>Alone, alone  
>I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now. <em>

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs.<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,  
>But it's never enough. <em>

_Cause my echo, echo,  
>Is the only voice coming back,<br>My shadow, shadow,  
>Is the only friend that I have.<em>

_Listen, listen  
>I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give.<br>But it isn't, isn't.  
>You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head. <em>

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs.<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,  
>But it's never enough.<em>

_Cause my echo, echo  
>Is the only voice coming back.<br>My shadow, shadow,  
>Is the only friend that I have.<em>

_I don't want to be down and,  
>I just want to feel alive and,<br>Get to see your face again._

_I don't wanna be down and,  
>I just wanna feel alive and,<br>Get to see your face again!_

_But 'til then  
>Just my echo, my shadow.<br>You're my only friend and I'm_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs.<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,  
>But it's never enough!<em>

_Cause my echo, echo.  
>Oh my shadow, shadow.<em>

_Pooh._

_Hello, hello.  
>Anybody out there?<em>

Blaine didn't realize that he was crying until he had to choke back a sob, watching his boyfriend miles away, cry on his own, without Blaine's shoulder.

**A/N: So remember a couple chapters ago when I said no more angst in this story? Well, I lied. **

**So you have SugarBlaineSugarCane to thank for this chapter, they were the lovely person who reminded me that people actually **_**like **_**this story, and that I should update. Thank You Sweetie! **

**Review? (Even though I'm ridiculously late on the update…?)**


End file.
